What is Mine
by Noventa
Summary: When Schwarz gets their hands on Aya, what will the fate be of him and the rest of Weiss? WARNING this story will contain Yaoi, NCS, BDSM, Torture, Violence, & Lemon. Edit: Sad ending and HEAVY angst lie ahead. [Schu x Aya] [Aya x Yohji] [Complete]
1. Predator and Prey

A/N: Hiya ^_^ I'm ShadowLink06, thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you haven't read the warnings PLEASE go read them. I don't want to give anybody heart attacks or traumatize my readers. If your under aged leave now, homophobic, this fic isn't for you, don't what some of the acronyms mean, find out BEFORE you start reading.  
  
What? . . .Still here? Ah good, those of you that stick around for the story won't be disappointed. I really can't tell you what to expect or how long it will take me to update it but believe me, I promise I won't leave it unfinished. Okay, enough with the introductions. I hope you like this story.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: Adult language  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner thoughts^  
  
Chapter 1: Predator and Prey  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like we have a stray kitten."  
  
Aya froze, his hand clutched his katana until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Why Schuldich, I think you're right," sneered Crawford.  
  
^Not here, not now^, Aya thought ignoring the pain from his abdomen that the gun caused.  
  
The two Schwarz members noticed blood coming from the redheaded Weiß assassin.  
  
"Hey Schu, I think the kitten got into a little fight," Crawford said impishly. "If you'd like we could patch it up for you Ran."  
  
Aya glared at precog, "Shut the hell up!"  
  
Schuldich smirked at the Schwarz leader, "Oh my, I think you just made the kitten mad Crawford."  
  
Crawford just smiled, reaching in his pocket to take out a small bottle.  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes at the container ^what the hell. . .^ As he was about to take a step back, he suddenly began to feel light headed.  
  
Schuldich noticed how Aya had almost toppled forward. He smiled, /Give it up Ran you won't escape/  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
Schuldich's grin vanished, he face unreadable. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, it really doesn't matter to me. But it looks to me that you're in no condition to put up a fight."  
  
Aya knew that there was know way he could win against the two Schwarz members together or one on one, but he wouldn't let them know that. He raised his katana and lunged forward into Schuldich. Not expecting him to charge, Schuldich used his incredible speed to get out the way. Unknown to the telepath however, the Weiß leader had no intention of fighting either Crawford or him. The last thing Schuldich saw was Aya's black trench coat disappear in the nearby woods.  
  
Crawford chuckled, "I guess he doesn't want to play."  
  
Schuldich smiled," But I want to play with him. He's gonna be such a fun pet to have."  
  
Crawford opened the bottle that he had in his hand and poured some of the chloroform liquid onto a cloth. "Just hurt him 'too' much, I know how rough you can be with new ones." He tossed the soaked cloth to the telepath.  
  
Schuldich put the cloth in his pocket and took off after Weiß leader.  
  
Crawford smirked, "Happy hunting Schu." Then he walked off, disappearing from sight.  
  
The Weiß leader ran blindly into the woods not looking back to see if he was being followed. He began to feel light-headed again. ^God, this is not what I need^  
  
/Kitten, why do you run?/  
  
Aya nearly choked as he heard those words. ^Dammit, he followed me^  
  
/You didn't think that you were gonna get away from me that easily did you?/  
  
The redhead quickened his pace a little more.  
  
/If I didn't know any better I'd say that your scared/. Aya tried to focus to get his mental wall up but the more he tried the dizzier he became. He stopped near a tree trying to get his head to stop spinning. However it only got worse, it felt as though he would vomit. He used his katana to give him support to stop him from falling. ^Dammit Aya, what are you going to do now?^  
  
/Here kitty, kitty, kitty/ Schuldich said in mock tone knowing that Aya was getting weaker every time he entered his mind. Schuldich burst into a run when he saw a clearing up ahead. ^Not long now kitten^ He leapt out of the brush to find. . . nothing. The redheaded assassin was gone.  
  
He focused trying to get a hold of Aya's mind. He walked to a big oak tree that in the clearing. ^Fuck^ He cursed as he ran into Aya's mental barrier. ^There's no way in hell he could be able to put up that wall in the shape that's he's in^  
  
*Drip*  
  
The telepath was startled when he felt something land on his shoulder. A crimson colored spot had seeped through his coat. His eyes traveled upwards and smirked when he saw what was up there . "So, my kitten got stuck up a tree."  
  
Glazed amethyst eyes stared into the German's sapphire eyes (1). He could hardly move. Schuldich took a step toward the tree. "Don't come near me you bastard," He said with malice thrown in every word.  
  
"And if I do?" The telepath said as he took another step forward.  
  
The Weiß leader winced, his sight was blurring and he could barely make out Schuldich. "Then. . . I'll. . . kill you." He said trying cover up his nervousness.  
  
Schuldich laughed, "I know that wound has weakened you. I would be surprised if you could stand." Schuldich stood a few feet from the trunk of the tree. "Now then, are you coming down, or I'm I going to have to come up."  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Aya spat.  
  
/Is that a challenge Ran?/  
  
"I told you to stay out of my head!"  
  
/Why? Does it make you feel vulnerable?/  
  
The redhead didn't respond.  
  
The telepath looked closely at him. He noticed the Weiß assassin's eyes were half closed. "Hmm, guess I'll have to come up to you after all."  
  
Schuldich's comment fell on deaf ears. Aya saw the telepath climbing up the tree. His breathing sped up. ^Fuck^ He thought, his chest tightening. He clumsily reached for his katana.  
  
/Ran, why do you resist me?/ Schuldich said as he reached for the branch that Aya was on. He looked at the redhead, apparently the wound he received was worse than he thought. Patches of blood could be seen on him, as well as the bark of tree in the moonlight. He sighed, wouldn't be much of a fight, he was kind of looking forward to it. He slowly moved closer to Aya, the Weiß assassin was still trying to find his katana. Schuldich smirked, "Now, now, playtime is over." He was mere inches away from Aya now.  
  
Aya finally grabbed the handle of his katana. With all the strength he could muster, he managed to get a single vertical strike at the Schwarz assassin.  
  
Luckily for Schuldich the redhead didn't have his mental barriers up at the time. A second before Aya swung his weapon Schuldich managed to raise up one of the tree's branches and protected his head from the deadly strike. "Tsk, tsk, that's no way to behave to someone that's trying to help you."  
  
"I said. . . leave me. . . alone."  
  
"Hmm. . . sorry kitten, I can't do that. Now be a good kitty and give me your sword."  
  
Aya was about to say something but the telepath dove into his mind again causing a massive headache. He abruptly let go of his katana, paralyzed with pain. His body pitched forward, stomach first, as gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Angry amethyst eyes stared into sapphire.  
  
"Good boy," Schuldich purred taking Aya's katana away from him. Now the Weiß leader was completely defenseless, and he knew it. "Now then, just relax."  
  
Aya tensed as the Schwarz assassin inched toward him.  
  
He pulled Aya's hair up looking into his face. ^God, you're beautiful^ He reached in his pocket and pulled out the chloroform soaked cloth. "Nightly, night kitten," and held the cloth over Aya's nose and mouth.  
  
The Weiß leader bucked weakly trying to get out of Schuldich's grip, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape it. The last thing he saw was Schuldich grinning at him. Then he descended into darkness.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
(1) Yeah I know, you maybe saying that Schu has green eyes, but in the TV series, he really does have blue eyes 


	2. Captured

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: Adult language, Slight NCS, BDSM, Violence  
  
^Inner thoughts^  
  
Chapter 2: Captured  
  
Aya slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in a bedroom and...his hands and feet were tied down to a king-sized bed. He tested the ropes that bound him. He stopped when he felt warm liquid on his wrist ^Figures, too damn strong to break^. His trench coat and shirt had been removed, he that the bullet wound was bandaged.  
  
He still felt somewhat light-headed, ^Boy I've been having just a shitty day today^ He looked around the room for anything that he could possibly use to cut the ropes.  
  
The bedroom was about the size of a hotel room. There was a small desk and chair in front of the bed a door stood beside it. A TV could be seen on the left side as well as a window. Aya noticed that the window had iron bars on it. ^Bastards must have been expecting me...^ He didn't see anything that could be used to break the ropes, ^shit^. Aya closed his eyes, ^Dammit, why did I accept that mission^ His eyes suddenly opened again, ^Someone's coming^  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. They stopped when it reached the door to the room Aya was in. Someone was fumbling with keys. The doorknob turned, Aya shut his eyes and left his body go limp.  
  
Schuldich entered the room and saw Aya. He still looked the same way as the telepath had left him. He sighed and was about to leave when he saw blood on the ropes, he grinned. "I know you are up kitten. You've been up for a while judging from the way your wrists look."  
  
Aya didn't open his eyes nor did he stir.  
  
Schuldich moved closer to the bed. "Open you eyes Ran!" Schuldich's voice became threatening now.  
  
The Weiß assassin still didn't budge.  
  
Schuldich loomed over Aya now, his eyes seething with rage. Without warning he jabbed his left hand in the bandaged wound.  
  
Aya's eyes opened involuntarily. He emitted a choked scream; it felt like a thousand needles had pierced him in his abdomen. He looked into Schuldich's eyes pure hate burning in them.  
  
"That's better," Schuldich said. He sat next to Aya on the bed. "Now that you're up, we can talk."  
  
"I don't think so," Aya said in a threatening manor.  
  
"That's not anyway to treat someone who saved your life." Schuldich whispered in his ear.  
  
Aya jerked back trying to get the flame headed telepath away from him.  
  
Schuldich slowly backed away from the redhead's ear. He looked into Aya's emotionless eyes. "You've been asleep for the past two days now. I'm surprised that wound didn't kill you." He moved his hands on Aya's chest caressing the warm body.  
  
Aya tensed not liking the foreign hands roaming over his skin, touching him intimately.  
  
Schuldich smiled, "Do you not like what I'm doing to you kitten?"  
  
Aya didn't respond.  
  
Schuldich closed his eyes, he entered Aya's mind to see what he was thinking.  
  
^What is Schwarz planning to do with me? How come they didn't kill me, and why the hell was Schuldich looking at me like that?^  
  
A smirk played on the telepath's mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you grinning about?" Aya snapped.  
  
Still holding the smirk Schuldich looked deep into Aya's amethyst eyes. "I'm smiling at you Ran. You are too tense and ask too many questions."  
  
Aya turned his head away from Schuldich; he still was too weak to put up his mental barrier to stop Schuldich from entering his mind.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you force me to." Schuldich said nipping at Aya's neck.  
  
Aya struggled not to moan. His breathing sped up a little trying to ignore the pain that was suddenly increasing between his legs. Aya started bucking, trying desperately to get Schuldich off of him.  
  
Schuldich backed away a little and let Aya struggle. When he stopped moving, he pinched one of Aya's nipples. Aya's breath hitched as he was hit with overwhelming string of pleasure.  
  
"Don't fight me kitten. I can make you very happy if you don't." Schuldich's tongue traced over Aya's chest.  
  
"Go to hell!!" Aya said in a half choked cry.  
  
"What, you don't want this?" Schuldich said in a calm manor. His hands fell on the zipper of Aya's pants. "Are you sure you don't want this Ran?" He slowly stroked the fabric from the outside.  
  
Aya shuddered, he bucked again, but the telepath wouldn't stop. When he stilled, Schuldich stopped what he was doing. He licked his lips, he knew Aya's member had become rock hard after the ministrations he had done. His gaze shifted to Aya's face, "Say Ran, how would you like to play a little game?"  
  
"Stop calling me that you bastard!" Aya choked, still trying to ignore the pain that Schuldich was placing him.  
  
Schuldich chuckled, "I guess that's a yes." He toyed with the belt that held Aya's pants on him. He noticed how the redhead's chest suddenly tightened. After he had gotten Aya's belt undone he pulled his pants down. He felt his mouth water as he gazed at the redhead's creamy thighs and then his sex...^gods^. Aya's member looked like it would burst through the fabric of his underwear.  
  
Schuldich's mouth began to descend on Aya's member; he twitched with pure lust. He stopped descending on Aya when the redhead bucked. Schuldich's gazed shifted toward the Weiß assassins face.  
  
"Ah, I almost forget to tell you the rules didn't I kitten." Schuldich said smirking.  
  
At this point Aya thought of nothing else but to hear this molester cry in agony. He gritted his teeth. "You sick bastard..."  
  
Schuldich couldn't help but laugh. "You should be saying that to Farfarello, not me."  
  
A grinned curled on Aya's face, "You both look the same to me!"  
  
Schuldich's smile faded, pure anger could be seen on his face. His teeth clenched. He balled both of his fists up and hit Aya's damaged abdomen and chest.  
  
Aya's body trembled with every hit that Schuldich had given him. No injury he had ever sustained was worse than this. He began to cough up blood; his breathing became shallower and uneven. His vision started to blur, then darkness descended on him once again.  
  
Schuldich stopped punching Aya when the redhead hung limply. ^Shit^ he ran to get the bandages from the desk drawer. When he retrieved them he quickly ran back over to where Aya was. He tried to get an idea of the injuries Aya might have gotten due to his lack of self-control. His hands felt around the Weiß assassin's chest. He felt three bruised ribs, and one broken one. The broken rib had slightly imbedded itself in his left lung.  
  
The telepath cursed under his breath he needed to get Aya to a hospital, and quick. But first...he had to deal with Crawford. Before Schuldich could get a mental link with the Schwarz leader he heard footsteps. The door was slammed open and Crawford stood there, nearly out of breath.  
  
"Dammit Schuldich!! I told you not to kill him!!!" He rushed over to where Aya was. He felt his pulse. After a few moments he rose and looked at Schuldich. "Your lucky you stopped hitting him when you did, a couple more of those punches would have caused his lungs to collapse." He walked toward the door, "I'm leaving you to take care of him, inform me when he gets better. . .And Schuldich. . ."  
  
His cold amber eyes stared into sapphire eyes.  
  
"Do not kill him! I don't care how much he insults you!" Crawford left leaving the flame-haired telepath alone.  
  
Schuldich eyes gazed toward the redhead. "Don't think you're off the hook so easily Ran, I will have my way with you despite what Crawford has said."  
  
He gently picked up the redhead and headed for the hospital, but this would be no ordinary hospital, as Aya would soon find out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I'd like to thank Tessa Marlene for encouraging me to continue to keep writing 


	3. Escape

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: adult language, violence, implied torture  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
Chapter 3: Escape  
  
/Kitten. . .kitten. . .wake up/ Schuldich tried to get a link within Aya's mind but all the found was an ominous darkness.  
  
The telepath saw no movement in the Weiß assassin, he sighed. It had been 4 days since he nearly killed Aya but the redhead refused to wake from his comatose state. He waited ten minutes before he got up and left.  
  
A doctor came to Aya's room promptly at 4:30. He turned on the light in Aya's room. The last thing he saw was angry amethyst eyes and a balled fist.  
  
Aya dragged the doctor into the cell. ^Damn that hurt^, he stared at his reddened fist. He stripped the doctor of his clothes putting them on. He peaked out the door of the room to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure that it was, he left making sure he locked "Aya" in his cell.  
  
He took a left turn, ^where the hell I'm I?^ This didn't appear to be a normal hospital. The walls were thin, real thin; he could hear the screams of patients every which way. But those screams sounded like. . .terror. Were they being tortured?  
  
Aya neared a corner to turn but he quickly turned back. ^Schuldich, fuck!^ The German's back was turned but Aya could tell it was him nonetheless. ^Now I know I've gotta get out of here.^  
  
He backtracked and found himself at the cell he had been in. He continued right this time and found an elevator. He was on the 22nd floor, ^Good thing I didn't think of jumping out a window.^ He decided to take the stairs, as they would be safer to travel by. He entered the door that led to the stairs, what he didn't know was someone had been watching him.  
  
Crawford almost laughed as he saw Aya enter the stairway. ^Well, now to make things a little bit more interesting. . .^ He used his mental link to get in touch with Schuldich.  
  
/Schuldich. . .Schuldich. . ./  
  
Schuldich stopped playing with one of Farfarello's knives when he heard Crawford's voice. /You called fearless leader/ he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
/Stop playing around Schu, your toy is getting away/  
  
Schuldich's breath hitched, /I just checked on him ten minutes ago, he was out like a light/  
  
/He's taken the stairs, knowing him, he's on the tenth floor by now/ Crawford didn't have to see Schuldich, but he knew the telepath was infuriated. /Schuldich don't forget, we need him alive/  
  
/Understood/  
  
/I expect to see you at 9:30 pm, with Fujimiya/ Crawford cut off the link to him and Schuldich, but that was okay with the telepath, he had other matters to attend to. He licked his lips, ^It's playtime kitten.^  
  
Aya neared the second floor when he heard alarms, ^shit.^ Aya finally had reached the first floor. His hands touched the door handle when the door was shoved open. Aya was taken by such surprise that he didn't have enough time to react. The door hit him hard on his face knocking him into the ground. He turned to face the person who had opened the door.  
  
Aya's eyes widened, ^Impossible. . .^  
  
Sapphire eyes stared into amethyst, "Hello kitten, you look surprised to see me."  
  
Aya staggered up and faced Schuldich, ^But. . .how could he have known?^  
  
"Lets just say a little birdie told me."  
  
The redhead stared at him, "Crawford."  
  
"Bingo. . ." Schuldich took a step toward Aya. In response, Aya took a step back. "Where do you think you're going kitten?"  
  
"As far away from you as I can get."  
  
"You don't even know where you are, do you? For all you know this place could be ten times worse than me. . ."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Aya said angrily holding one of his hands to his bandaged ribs.  
  
"Oh, you're not still mad about that are you?"  
  
"What the hell do you think?!" Aya said clenching his teeth.  
  
Schuldich shrugged, "I guess you are. . .but that wouldn't have happened if you had been obedient."  
  
"Obedient!? You kidnap me, hold me captive, then try to rape me, how in the hell do you expect me to be obedient!?"  
  
Their conversation was cut short when the door behind Schuldich slammed open. Men dressed in black suits surrounded the area guns pointing strait at Aya.  
  
^So much for trying to escape,^ Aya thought grimly.  
  
One of the men came up to Schuldich, "Schuldich what the hell is going on here, who is this guy?"  
  
He looked at the man in black, "Don't worry, he's the newest member of Schwarz."  
  
Aya's heart skipped a beat, ^what the hell is he talking about?^  
  
"New or not, get him under control, he took out one of the doctors."  
  
"I am sorry about that, I should've been more careful with him. We were just leaving." He looked at Aya /Better do what I say kitten or you might be killed/  
  
As much as Aya hated to admit it Schuldich was right, one false move and he could end up looking like Swiss cheese.  
  
Schuldich walked over to where Aya was, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. After he had put the items on Aya, he led him out the door leading to the first floor. They both headed to the outside gates.  
  
Schuldich placed Aya in the passenger seat of his red car and drove off; he looked at the time, ^5:10, we've got plenty of time to have some fun.^  
  
Aya cursed under his breath, Schuldich had caught him again. ^Well at least he's not talking to me. . .^  
  
"I could if you want me to Ran." Schuldich said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Burn in hell!" Aya spat.  
  
"You know, you have no manors at all, I just saved your life twice and you never have thanked me. . ."  
  
Aya gritted his teeth.  
  
"Boy you've got a temper. Maybe you should go to sleep"  
  
"Maybe you should shut your damn mouth!" Aya snapped. He rested his head on the passenger door; ^I've got to get out of here^  
  
/And just how do you plan to get out of here Ran? Accept that you're mine/  
  
"Never!!" Aya spat.  
  
Schuldich dove into Aya's mind to establish a mental link. /Sleep kitten, just sleep/  
  
Aya tried to fight the incoming darkness that was enveloping him but the telepath was too strong for him. An image of a certain assassin came to Aya before he gave in to Schuldich. . . Yohji  
  
Schuldich smiled wickedly when he saw the image of Kudou, ^so kitten, you do have a weakness after all. . .^  
  
When he reached the house that Schwarz had decided to use for cover, he gently picked Aya up and carried him inside. When he entered he saw Nagi reading the newspaper.  
  
Nagi looked at Schuldich and at the unconscious Aya for a moment before returning to the paper. "If you're gonna make him scream go to the back room, I don't want to hear it." Nagi said not lifting his head from the newspaper.  
  
Schuldich smiled as he walked off, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. . ." Schuldich really was planning to take Ran there anyway it had more space in there then the previous room he had been in. He continued to the backroom and opened the door ^finally we're here.^ He removed the blindfold that he had on Aya and placed it in his pocket. His finger traced over Aya's red hair, ^you're mine kitten^. Schuldich gently put Aya on the king-sized bed and took off his shirt exposing his pale chest, ^now the real fun begins. . .^  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Victor

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: adult language, BDSM, NCS  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
Chapter 4: Victor  
  
/Wake up kitten/  
  
Aya awoke to find his shirt gone and Schuldich staring at him. He tried moving his arms but realized that they were bound by handcuffs, ^Shit^  
  
Schuldich stared deeply in Aya's eyes; he could tell that the redhead was nervous, and maybe somewhat fearful. ^Yes. . .Gods yes^ Lust poured through Schuldich, ^I've got to have you^  
  
Aya noticed how Schuldich was staring at him and felt a lump in his throat. ^No, he. . .wouldn't^  
  
"But I would kitten," Schuldich whispered in the redhead's ear. "You got away last time, I assure you this time, you won't. . ."  
  
Aya slightly trembled. ^No^ He said almost in a sob.  
  
Schuldich unfastened Aya's pants and underwear throwing them on the floor, to reveal his flaccid member. Schuldich soon felt his own sex straining against the fabric of his own pants. ^You're mine. . .^  
  
Aya suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline course through fiercely kicking Schuldich in his ribs.  
  
Schuldich gasped as he held on to them. During his rush to take Aya he forgot to bind his feet. He cursed at himself for such a careless mistake. Hatred burned in his eyes as he lifted his head to where Aya was. He was surprised to find that the redhead was smiling at him.  
  
"Gee, hope I didn't hurt you, 'friend'. . ." Aya said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Still not taking his eyes off of the redhead, Schuldich straddled him.  
  
Aya shuddered slightly when the telepath crept slowly to his face.  
  
Schuldich closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Aya, a smile formed on his face. "So, that's what you've been trying to do. . ."  
  
Aya's eyes widened; ^Dammit he read my mind again^  
  
"Instead of me taking you, you would rather me beat you unconscious and send you to a hospital to bide you some time."  
  
Aya was silent.  
  
Schuldich lifted the Weiß assassin chin making the redhead look at him, "That won't happen again I assure you," He whispered. Letting go of Aya, he removed the pants he was wearing releasing his own rock-hard member from its confines. "That's twice you've made me mad Ran, better hope for your sake there's not a third time."  
  
Aya groaned under the weight of the telepath. Even though Schuldich appeared to be thin, it felt as though he would crush him. He shut his eyes ^I'm so sorry. . .^  
  
Schuldich looked at Aya puzzled, "So, you are sorry huh?"  
  
Aya's eyes became cold, "I would never apologize to someone like you!!"  
  
"Then what do you apologize for?"  
  
"None of your damn business!" Aya snapped.  
  
"Well then let's take a look at your mind if you won't tell me." He felt Aya tense underneath him before he closed his eyes and focused on the link to redhead's mind. He shuddered violently as a sharp sting of pain hit him; ^Fuck, his mental wall is up. ^  
  
Aya smiled when he saw Schuldich shudder ^Good he'll never know. . .^  
  
Schuldich backhanded Aya on his cheek causing blood to trail from the Weiß assassin's lips. "So you think that's funny huh?. . . Guess what Ran? That was strike three."  
  
Schuldich pulled Aya by the hair until the redhead looked him in the eyes. "But before we get started-" Schuldich balled his fist up and punched Aya in his stomach.  
  
The redhead gasped in shock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he crumpled backwards onto the bed.  
  
Schuldich smiled, "Just returning the favor."  
  
Aya crouched in a fetal position, eyes maddening with rage as he looked at the telepath.  
  
Schuldich gripped the redhead's chin forcing the redhead to look at him, "Now then, let's get started."  
  
"Fuck. . . you. . ." Aya said weakly.  
  
Schuldich chuckled, "All in due time Ran." He brought Aya's bound hands over his head while straddling him. He ran his tongue over Aya's chest tasting him, leaving wet trails along his pale skin. /You taste so good. . ./ He ground out as he tickled one of Aya's nipples with his tongue, he felt the redhead tense under him, weakly trying to get out of his grip.  
  
^NO!^ Aya screamed.  
  
"Give in to me Aya. . ." Schuldich said before taking the pink nub in his mouth.  
  
Aya shuddered as sharp strings of pleasure hit him. ^NO DAMMIT!!^  
  
Schuldich looked at Aya smiling at him, "Believe me kitten, before this night is over you will call me Master."  
  
"I don't think so you sick bastard!" Aya said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ran, is that another challenge?"  
  
Aya remained silent, his eyes still burning into the telepath's.  
  
"Hmm. . .I don't like that look that you're giving me, now apologize."  
  
Aya continued to stare at him, his expression unchanged.  
  
Schuldich's eyes narrowed, he took his free hand and pulled out another pair of handcuffs. He fastened one end to a loop at the head of the bed and closed the other end between the handcuffs Aya had already had on.  
  
Schuldich repositioned himself so that his sex was at the entrance of Aya's mouth. "Suck".  
  
Aya struggled against his bonds but all his effort was in vain. After he stilled Schuldich held a sword up to his neck. His eyes widened when he realized that that it was his own katana.  
  
"Don't try anything foolish Ran, or you may find a precious body part chopped off. . ."  
  
Aya didn't need to be explained which "precious body part" Schuldich was talking about. He reluctantly opened his mouth and let Schuldich's member enter.  
  
Schuldich gasped when his member became enclosed in the redhead's hot mouth. He thrust in Aya at a quick pace not caring if the redhead was ready or not.  
  
Aya felt the telepath's member hit the back of his throat with every savage thrust. ^NOOO!! ^ He screamed as Schuldich continued to thrust faster within him.  
  
Schuldich watched Aya intently and found himself laughing at the redhead, he loved the disgusted expression on his face. Schuldich felt intense heat begin to form in the lower part of his body. Giving a choked cry, he gave one last thrust before coming into Aya's mouth.  
  
Aya shuddered when the creamy liquid came in his mouth, coating the inside his of it. He felt bile begin to rise from his stomach. He swallowed trying to keep himself from vomiting and ended up taking in Schuldich's seed along with it. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, disgusted with himself.  
  
When Schuldich's breathing slowed he looked down at the Weiß assassin. He came to Aya's face, "Very good kitten, but don't think I'm done with you yet. . ." He nipped the lobe of Aya's ear before walking away to clean and dress himself.  
  
Aya stared at the blankly at the wall. He had not idea what Schuldich was planning to do with him, but he knew it couldn't be good. A little bit of Schuldich's seed still covered the inside of Aya's mouth, but he had an idea of where to dispose of it.  
  
Schuldich came back to where Aya was, he grinned at the redhead. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself Ran. . ."  
  
Aya continued to stare at the wall not caring that the telepath was inching closer to toward him. When Schuldich's face came into view, he spat in it. He watched in satisfaction as telepath's grin disappeared. ^Maybe this time he'll beat me unconscious^ He thought grimly.  
  
Beating Aya unconscious was just what Schuldich wanted to do. He wiped the creamy residue from off his cheek and raised his fist. He almost hit Aya in his face, but stopped suddenly. Aya's blank amethyst eyes were staring at him, no hint of emotion in them whatsoever. He lowered his clenched fist smirking at the redhead, "Humph. . .almost got me kitten. But I won't fall for your trick again."  
  
The redhead's gaze lifted to the ceiling, ignoring the telepath's comment.  
  
Schuldich frowned, he expected Aya to say something smart-alecky or at least curse him. When he dove into the Weiß assassins mind, he ran into the mental barrier again. He winced ^Dammit.^ "You know kitten, you should learn to relax once and a while."  
  
Aya closed his eyes, "What the hell would a person like you know about relaxing?"  
  
Schuldich smirked, "Obviously more than you. . ." When he got no response from the redhead, he ran his hands down to Aya's member. Holding it in his hands, he slowly pumped.  
  
Aya's eye's opened he stared at Schuldich with and ever burning hate in his eyes. "Leave me alone you fucking bastard!!"  
  
"Ran, you're in no position to tell me what to do," He sneered.  
  
"If my hands weren't bound then maybe I wouldn't be in such a position." The redhead retorted.  
  
Suddenly smiled when an idea formed within his head. "So Ran you think if your hands were free you would have a chance at beating me?"  
  
"With my eyes closed."  
  
Schuldich stopped pumping the redhead, "Hmm. . .alright Ran, I'll let you have a chance to try to over power me, if you win you can try to escape and I won't stand in your way."  
  
Aya stared at the telepath, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though Schuldich wasn't the main person he should be worrying about, the thought of Schuldich not stopping him would improve his chances of escaping from this hellish nightmare. He narrowed his eyes, "And how can I trust that you keep your promise?"  
  
Schuldich smiled, "Don't worry kitten I will keep my promise if you keep yours."  
  
"And what do I have to promise to you?"  
  
"Nothing much but. . .if you lose this little wager you will give yourself willingly to me. . ."  
  
Aya's eyes widened, he looked at Schuldich shocked.  
  
Schuldich smirked, "Do we have a deal Ran?"  
  
After thinking for a moment, Aya slowly nodded.  
  
Schuldich walked to desk retrieve the key to the handcuffs. He came back with it and unlocked the handcuffs on Aya, then moved away.  
  
Aya sat up rubbing his hands; he flexed them to get the blood flowing within them. Schuldich gave him a little time to put on his clothes. After he was dressed, he stood up and faced his violator.  
  
"Are you ready kitten?" Schuldich purred.  
  
"I've been ready," Aya said coldly. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuldich licked his lips, both he and Aya had taken big chances and everything rode on this little game. He couldn't afford to make even one careless mistake around the Weiß assassin for it could have dire consequences. In this battle he know that the only way he could possibly when against Aya was speed and brute force, mentally and physically.  
  
Aya moved slowly around Schuldich trying to size his opponent up, this time he wouldn't just charge him. Since he knew that if Schuldich was faster and stronger than he was, he would have to rely on tactics and keep up his mental defenses. The last thing the Weiß leader wanted to do is submit to the telepath.  
  
Schuldich moved over to the direction where Aya was. He wanted to use his speed to his advantage so he circled around the redhead trying to confuse him.  
  
Aya tried to focus on which one was the real Schuldich but it was difficult. He raised his hands and started to hit the many images of the telepath. But every "Schuldich" that he it was an after image. As he was about to hit another image, from the corner of his eye he saw a fist coming at him. He ducked avoiding it by a fraction of a second and retaliated with an uppercut.  
  
Schuldich groaned as he was sent staggering backwards trying to gain footing. Blood dripped from a wound on his lip.  
  
Not trying to let Schuldich recover from the last attack Aya charged him. Punches rained down on Schuldich, never giving him time to block or punch back.  
  
Schuldich began to gasp for breath; he had underestimated the Weiß assassin's strength. He managed to sidestep to the right avoid one of Aya's many punches. Catching him off guard he grabbed Aya's arms in the back and slammed him into the wall.  
  
Aya fiercely struggled to get the Schwarz member off of him. But the more he struggled, the more Schuldich tightened his grip on him.  
  
Schuldich forced the redhead on his knees. He knelt down to the redhead's ear, "You lose kitten."  
  
Aya's tense muscles suddenly relaxed. . . he'd lost the bet.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	5. Possession

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: adult language, NCS  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
Chapter 5: Possession  
  
Schuldich let Aya's arms go after the redhead's muscles relaxed. He'd won, he'd really won, and now Aya was his.  
  
Aya slowly got up and faced Schuldich silently.  
  
Schuldich smiled, "Well now, it looks like I've won the bet now hasn't it?"  
  
Aya gave no response.  
  
Schuldich moved over to the Weiß assassin and held him by his waist, "Your mine Ran. . ."  
  
Schuldich led Aya to the bed, his hands still on the redhead's waist. He removed the redhead's shirt and pants, lust filling his eyes once again. His tongue traced over the redhead's lips, before sliding into the unresisting mouth. ^Delicious. . .^ He thought as his tongue wrestled with Aya's. Schuldich dove deeper within Aya's confines relishing everything the redhead had to offer. The thing that he wanted the most in the world was now his.  
  
Needing to breath, Schuldich pulled away from Aya. Hiss member began to bulge from his pants. He swiftly removed them and discarded them on the floor. He began running his tongue along Aya's chest, sucking each nipple into stiffness before traveling down to his navel. Schuldich's tongue dipped into the small hole, swirling it around, he expelled a gasp from Aya. He looked up and saw that the redhead had his eyes closed and head tilted sideways. He could tell that Aya was trying to fight off the lust that was starting to pour over his entire body. /Stop fighting me Ran, give in to me. . ./  
  
Aya opened his eyes to look at his violator, "I am."  
  
"But you're not giving yourself to me, you are just giving me your body. . ." His tongue traced over the redhead's neck.  
  
Aya stiffened, "What's your point?"  
  
Schuldich came face to face with Aya, "I want more. . . give me your soul. I want everything you have to offer."  
  
"NO, NEVER!!" Aya said struggling against the telepath.  
  
Schuldich straddled Aya; he felt the body underneath him tremble. "Don't worry Ran, I'll make you enjoy it whether you want to or not." He closed his eyes searching for his link.  
  
Aya gasped in shock, a sudden wave of lust ran through him. His flaccid member became suddenly rock hard. "NO, STOP IT!!"  
  
"Stop?! You forget who owns you Ran!!" Schuldich said angrily. He grasped Aya's member in his hand making his breath hitch. "Who owns you Ran?" Schuldich said pumping Aya's hardened member.  
  
Aya gritted his teeth. "Weiß!!!" A wave of lust hit Aya even harder this time, he couldn't stop himself from moaning in ecstasy.  
  
Schuldich grinned, he increased the pace on Aya's member, "Who owns you Ran?"  
  
Aya bit his tongue so hard that his could taste his own blood; he involuntarily thrust his hips upwards into Schuldich's waiting hand. Intense heat was forming in the lower part in his body, causing him to thrust quicker.  
  
Schuldich saw that Aya's expression changed and held down the redhead to stop him from moving. /You like that don't you?/  
  
Aya moaned, his flushed face stared into Schuldich's.  
  
The telepath smirked, "Who owns you Ran?" He continued to keep his mental link with Aya still flushing pleasure over the redhead.  
  
Aya began to moan even louder now; he couldn't take it anymore. The pain in the lower part of his body was driving him insane. ^No. . . I can't. . . gods I want it. . . NO!!!. . . I don't. . . can't. . . fight it. . .^ Now not only was his body betraying him, so was his mind- And Schuldich knew it.  
  
/Ran stop fighting it, just say that you our mine and I will release you of your pain/  
  
"NO, I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!!!"  
  
"But you do, and it's time you accepted that fact!" Schuldich snarled.  
  
He looked away from Schuldich, ^No!!^  
  
"Weiß doesn't care about you, for all you know they are glad you're gone."  
  
Aya closed his eyes ^No. . .it's not true. . .^  
  
"Submit Ran. . . who owns you?" He firmly grasped the hardened flesh in his fingernails digging into the sensitive skin. Grinning, he slowly pumped.  
  
Aya screamed at the sudden pain and lust that was pouring over him. "Weiß owns me. . ." He gasped.  
  
Schuldich quickened his pace, "Wrong answer." He whispered.  
  
Aya screamed even louder now, his cries could be heard in the living room where Nagi sat. The telekinetic's eyes widened with surprise, ^Dammit Schuldich what the hell are you doing to him?^  
  
Aya squeezed his eyes shut, ^No. . .it fells so. . . damn. . .good. . .^  
  
Schuldich knew the redhead couldn't last much longer anymore, his tongue trailed along Aya's neck. /Tell me the words that I want to hear Ran./  
  
Aya's breathing became rapid gasps of air. ^I. . .I. . .^  
  
"That's it, just say it."  
  
^NOOO!!!^  
  
"Funny, your body is telling me differently." Schuldich once again took hold in Aya's weakened mind. /Give in to me/ He dove deeper in the redhead's mind nearly causing himself to blackout.  
  
Aya gasped, the intense pain override the last of Aya's will power. "SHULDICH, YOU OWN ME!!!" He screamed as his fiery seed splattered over Schuldich's hand. He became still under the Schwarz assassin as the effect the orgasm caused on his body.  
  
Schuldich lifted his wet hand to his face. He licked some Aya's sweet nectar off of him then looked at the Weiß assassin. "Gods, you taste good Ran. . ."  
  
Aya shuddered as the last wave of ecstasy left his body. He ached all over physically and mentally. He looked up to see Schuldich grinning at him and licking his hand of. . .His eyes widened, ^No. . .what have I done?^  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Very good kitten." Schuldich said smirking at the dazed redhead.  
  
Aya looked into the telepath's sapphire eyes. His breathing had finally slowed down. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Schuldich licked the last of Aya's seed off his forefinger. "I told you Ran, you are mine."  
  
"I'M NOT YOURS!!" Aya began to struggle against Schuldich despite being as weak as he was.  
  
Schuldich held Aya firmly in his arms, "Why, is it because you have a lover already?" He felt the form beneath him tense. "Hmm, so you do, huh?" Schuldich said questioningly. He noticed that Aya's chest tightened, "By chance would it be Yohji?"  
  
Aya said nothing.  
  
The telepath smirked, "I should have known. . .no wonder why you always become more aggressive when we attack him."  
  
Aya looked away from the telepath not replying to his statement.  
  
"Ran, would you like me to contact him?" He said as he kissed his neck.  
  
"Don't. . ." Aya said weakly.  
  
Schuldich grinned, ah, so he was right after all. "Ran, who owns you?"  
  
Not looking at Schuldich, Aya replied defeated, "You do Schuldich."  
  
Schuldich smiled, he put his hands over Aya's hips he knelt forward pressing his hardened member on Aya, ^And now to take you^  
  
Aya started to struggle again, "No Schuldich, don't!"  
  
"If you don't fight me, I'll be gentle. . .I promise."  
  
"NO!!!" Aya said as he struggled violently now.  
  
Schuldich laughed, "So you 'do' want me to contact Kudou." His hands traced the Weiß assassin's chest.  
  
Amethyst eyes stared angrily at Schuldich, ^So he plans to blackmail me. . .^ Aya ceased struggling, "Damn you. . ."  
  
Schuldich grinned, /Good decision kitten/ Schuldich pulled Aya closer to him.  
  
Aya shuddered ^No. . .^  
  
"I told you I won't hurt you unless you struggle." Schuldich said nipping Aya's neck. Schuldich lifted Aya's legs in the air and placed it on his shoulders. "Tell me, does Kudou love you or do you just lust after him?"  
  
Aya looked at him blankly, but said nothing.  
  
The telepath narrowed his eyes, "I asked you a question kitten, answer me."  
  
Still he got no response from the redhead.  
  
"Humph. . .your too damn stubborn from your own good." He brushed his member along Aya's entrance. "But then again-" He quickly thrusted into the unstretched redhead dryly, sheathing himself completely. He gasped as his member became enclosed in the redhead's heated passage. "-I kinda like you that way."  
  
Aya screamed in agony.  
  
The telepath licked his lips, "You have a lovely scream Ran."  
  
"NO DAMMIT!! STOP!!" Aya bucked trying to get Schuldich to let go of him.  
  
"So, you still want to fight huh kitten?" He dug his fingernails on the sides of Aya's waist, pushing himself even closer to the redhead. The telepath's animalistic moans echoed in the room, "Gods yes. . .Ran, you're so tight."  
  
Aya began to hyperventilate, "NO!!! GODS, PLEASE STOP SCHULDICH!!!" He didn't know if he was begging or not, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was make the telepath stop brutally assaulting him, tearing into his sensitive tissue filling his body with pain that was unimaginable.  
  
Schuldich laughed, "Then apologize to me and call me Master."  
  
"NEVER!!!" Aya gasped  
  
"Fine, have it your way. . ." Schuldich said calmly. He quickened his pace "But remember kitten, "never" is a very. . .very, long time."  
  
Aya's voice became a high-pitched scream of agony. His sensitive tissues were being brutally ripped apart, warm trickles of blood ran down his thigh. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" He sobbed.  
  
A grin curled on Schuldich's face, "That's not nice Ran." He continued to violently thrust in the Weiß assassin. "Apologize Ran." But Aya continued to scream. "Humph, hard to apologize if you are screaming all the damn time." He slowed down his pace slightly.  
  
Aya's screaming died down; he began to gasp for air.  
  
Schuldich looked at him, "That's better. . ."  
  
Aya looked at Schuldich, his eyes filled with burning hatred.  
  
The telepath stared into Aya's eyes. "I don't like that look you're giving me Ran. Wipe it off your face, now." He shoved deeply into the redhead again, this time extracting a moan from him.  
  
Aya's eyes widened and his back arched up from the bed.  
  
Schuldich smirked, "Hmm, do you like that?" He pushed into Aya again aiming at the same spot again, in response, the redhead's back arched again. Ah, he had finally found Aya's "sweet spot."  
  
Aya moaned at the sudden shock of pleasure traveling through his body.  
  
"So you do like that huh?" Schuldich sneered.  
  
"Get away from me, you bastard." Aya said weakly.  
  
"Oh really?" The telepath mused. He reached down and took Aya's member in his hand. "Hard again already?" He said gently squeezing the stiff member.  
  
Aya's face flushed.  
  
"How very interesting. . ." Schuldich drawled as he began to pump Aya's member in time with his own thrusts.  
  
Aya shut his eyes tight, ^No, I don't want this.^  
  
/Are you sure?/ Schuldich focused to get the mental link with Aya.  
  
Aya's eye's widened as his body was hit by a sudden wave of pleasure again. "No Schuldich, stop it!!"  
  
"Why, don't you like it when I give pleasure to you?" Schuldich said as his thrusted faster into the redhead's body.  
  
Aya moaned a little louder, ^NOO!!!^  
  
Schuldich smirked, "Come for me Ran." He said feeling intense heat begin to form in the lower part of his body.  
  
^NOOO!!!!^ Aya thought.  
  
Unable to hold off his climax anymore, Schuldich spilled his seed into Aya. He moaned in exaltation then collapsed on top of the redhead.  
  
When the warm liquid entered Aya that was all it took to trigger his own orgasm. He shuddered violently as his seed spilled on Schuldich's and his stomach. After the last wave of ecstasy left his body Aya closed his eyes. A single tear could be seen on the redhead's cheek, ^Yohji. . .^ then he knew nothing as he slipped into darkness.  
  
After the effects of the orgasm wore off Schuldich pulled out of Aya. His gaze lifted to the redhead who appeared to have passed out. He frowned, but then noticed something on the Weiß assassin's cheek. He lifted his index to the solitary tear and gently held it on his finger. Lifting it to his mouth, he licked it savoring the flavor.  
  
A smile curved on the telepath's face, "Kitten, you didn't call me Master or apologize." He pushed some of Aya's hair away from his face admiring his face. "Looks like I'll have to try harder next time. . . "  
  
To be continued. . . 


	6. Marks of Ownership

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: adult language, violence, torture  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
Chapter 6: Marks of Ownership  
  
Schuldich left the bed to clean himself off again. He smiled devilishly; ^Soon Ran, very soon. . .^  
  
/SCHULDICH!!/  
  
Schuldich winced at the sound of his name being called. His eyes widened, he looked at the clock. It was 9:44, ^Dammit ^  
  
/Schuldich where the hell are you? I expected you with Fujimiya at 9:30!/  
  
Schuldich grinned, /Sorry Crawford, we just got done playing a little game, it took longer than expected/ He looked on the bed were Aya still wasn't moving.  
  
/Apparently you must have been a little rough on him, Nagi told me he heard Fujimiya scream from all the way in the kitchen/  
  
Schuldich laughed /Hey, the important thing is that he's still alive. . ./  
  
/He'd better be. . .for your sake. Now quit playing around, we have work to do/  
  
Schuldich frowned, /Geez Crawford, you should have some fun once in awhile. . ./  
  
/Dammit Schu, just do what your fucking told. I don't have time for your screw-ups, or did you forget what the mission is?/  
  
Schuldich sighed /Alright, alright, I'll be there/  
  
After the link was cut off Schuldich quickly put on some black pants and a navy blue shirt ^Honestly, that guy really ought to have some fun once and a while^ He went to the bed and found Aya still unconscious. As he was about to dress the redhead he noticed blood on the sheets. ^Fuck, maybe I was too rough on him^ He said grimly. He walked in the bathroom to retrieve a small bucket and rag. He cleaned up Aya as much as he could. Though the sight of the naked redhead did make him hard, he ignored his craving to take him again. The last thing he needed was Crawford taking Aya away from him.  
  
He put Aya's clothes back on him and carried him on his back. Luckily for Schuldich, Aya was extremely light so he had no problems carrying him. He walked to the kitchen and found Nagi watching TV.  
  
Nagi looked toward the telepath and then to Aya. "Dammit Schu I told I didn't want to hear him scream." The boy said angrily.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Geez, Nagi you act like I 'wanted' him to scream. . ."  
  
Nagi's eyes narrowed, "God you're an asshole."  
  
"Why Nagi, you may have just broke my little heart," The telepath mocked.  
  
Fuming, Nagi turned off the TV and went to his room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Schuldich chuckled at Nagi's behavior; it was so fun to tease the young telekinetic.  
  
Not stalling for anymore time, he made his way to Crawford's room. He knocked on the steel door. It slowly opened. He smirked at the Schwarz leader, "Did someone order a Weiß assassin?"  
  
Crawford looked at Schuldich, "Don't push your luck Schu, bring him in."  
  
Schuldich entered Crawford's quarters. He placed Aya in a chair then turned to Crawford, "Should I wake him up?"  
  
"There's no need to," The precog said staring at the redhead.  
  
In a few minutes Aya began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes to find the two Schwarz members in front of him.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Have a good nap kitten?"  
  
As much as Aya wanted to curse the damn telepath he was too exhausted to.  
  
Crawford smiled, "Why hello there Fujimiya."  
  
Aya eyes shifted toward the Schwarz leader.  
  
Crawford walked over to where the redhead was; he bent down to the Weiß leader's face. He roughly grabbed some of Aya's hair. "That was some stunt you pulled trying to escape the hospital, though I see it didn't quite work as you hoped it would."  
  
"Go to hell!" Aya spat. Crawford backhanded Aya causing his head to snap to the side.  
  
The precog turned to the telepath, "Humph, Schuldich, I'm rather disappointed on how slow it is taking you to break him."  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Slow? I think that we're making great time, don't you Ran?"  
  
Aya gritted his teeth.  
  
Crawford smirked, "Maybe I should give you a lesson on how to speed up the process. . ." He tightened his grip on Aya's hair.  
  
"Let go of me dammit!" Aya spat.  
  
"I don't think so. . ." Crawford whispered into the Weiß leader's ear. He pulled Aya's head forward, forcing him to either get on the floor or lose a clump of hair. He put his foot on the redhead's back preventing him from moving.  
  
A strangled cry escaped Aya as he felt his ribs smash on the wooden floor.  
  
"Hmm, guess I should be a little more careful with you," the Schwarz leader sneered.  
  
Aya gritted his teeth, "What do you want?"  
  
Crawford chuckled, "So now you want to talk. . ."  
  
"Dammit what the hell do you want with me?" Aya said angrily.  
  
Crawford smile disappeared; he looked at Aya expressionless. "I'm offering you a chance to join Schwarz, Aya."  
  
Aya's eyes widened, "Wha. . .What did you say?" He stammered.  
  
Crawford pressed his foot on the Weiß leader's back, "I didn't stutter Aya, I said I want you to join Schwarz."  
  
"Not in a million years!!!" He spat.  
  
Crawford grinned, "I figured you'd might say that."  
  
"Then why ask me?"  
  
"Because I can," Crawford calmly said.  
  
"I'll never join Schwarz." Aya said menacingly.  
  
Schuldich laughed.  
  
Aya looked at the telepath, "What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"Why you of course Ran, I think you 'will' join Schwarz."  
  
"What the hell make's you so damn sure?" Aya snapped  
  
"Schuldich, don't give the surprise away so quickly." Crawford mused.  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes ^What the hell are they hiding?^  
  
Crawford turned to the telepath, "Schu, you can leave now."  
  
The telepath frowned, /Aw come on Brad, I wanna-/  
  
/-You've already had your fun/ The precog snapped.  
  
Schuldich sighed. He turned his head toward the redhead and smiled /Don't have 'too' much fun Ran. . .remember you're still mine./  
  
Aya watched as the telepath left the room, ^Well that's one less bastard to deal with. . .^  
  
Crawford turned his attention toward Aya, "Would you like me to tell you your surprise?"  
  
Aya closed his eyes saying nothing.  
  
Crawford pulled out a piece of paper; he read it out loud. "Magicbus Police Hospital, floor number seven, room number eighty-four. . ."  
  
Aya's eyes flashed opened ^No. . .^  
  
Crawford continued, "The patient's name, Aya Fujimiya. . . Gee, Aya. . .Fujimiya. . .now 'where' have I heard that name before?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" He said in a malicious tone. Using all of is strength he pushed Crawford's foot off of him.  
  
Crawford laughed as Aya freed himself, "Did I say something to make you mad?"  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Aya charged Crawford, his fist targeted the precog's face.  
  
Crawford predicted his movement and sidestepped to avoid it. Catching Aya off guard he uppercutted the redhead on his chin. The impact caused Aya to crumple to the ground on his back.  
  
Crawford laughed, "I find you to be so amusing. . ." He walked over to Aya grabbing his hair. "So, would you consider joining Schwarz now?" He said calmly.  
  
Aya gritted his teeth looking at the precog menacingly.  
  
"Hmm, was that a yes or no?"  
  
Aya continued to stare at him not saying a word.  
  
Crawford grinned, "My, such spirit. . . I wonder what Aya-chan would-"  
  
The precog wasn't able to finish his sentence. Aya managed to knee Crawford in his head forcing him to let go of him. He looked around the room and saw a window, then darted toward it.  
  
Crawford fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He slowly got up, his gaze fell on the redhead who was trying to escape.  
  
Aya managed to get his head out the window before he was brutally pulled back in the precog's room again.  
  
Crawford shoved him on the floor straddling him. "Big mistake Aya. . ." he said ominously. He pulled out a needle from his shirt pocket, it was filled with a clear fluid, "Now, you will be punished. . ." The precog injected the needle's content into the redhead's arm. When he felt Aya's muscles relax he moved off of the redhead.  
  
Aya attempted to move but his muscles wouldn't obey him, it was like he was paralyzed. . .  
  
Crawford grinned, "Well then, let's get started. . ."  
  
Crawford loomed over the Weiß leader, "Tsk, tsk Aya, see where that attitude of yours has gotten you into?" He kicked Aya on his bruised ribs making him emit a choked scream. The precog grinned, "You should see just how pathetic you look from up here."  
  
Aya gritted his teeth, "You sure don't know how to treat your guests when they come over. . ."  
  
Crawford chuckled, "Your not a guest Aya. . . just a toy for Schuldich."  
  
Aya looked into the precog's amber eyes, "No one owns me." He said bitterly.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Crawford mocked. He bent down toward the redhead, "Well I can't have strays running in the house. They can be so- unpredictable. . ."  
  
The redhead's eyes narrowed.  
  
Crawford looked at Aya for some minutes before getting up, "I have an idea." He walked out of the room leaving the paralyzed redhead still on the floor. After about fifteen minutes had passed the precog entered the room again with a metal rod with a pointed tip in his hands.  
  
He walked over to Aya making sure the redhead could see him. "I'm curious, have you ever been on a ranch before?"  
  
Aya looked at him blankly.  
  
"Well, they have these things that are used on cattle to identify them. That way, if they get lost, they won't become 'strays'. Do you know what it's called Aya?"  
  
The redhead continued to look at him blankly.  
  
Crawford chuckled, "It's called a brander. . ."  
  
Aya flinched slightly.  
  
Crawford smirked, "I wonder if you were to be branded would that mean that you really 'did' belong to Schwarz." He knelt down beside Aya, "What do you think?"  
  
Aya looked at him coldly.  
  
"The question is. . . Where should I put it?" He slowly lowered the tip to Aya's cheek pressing the point in enough to cause the skin to make a small scratch. "Should it be here?" Crawford moved the rod to the redhead's back, "Here. . ." He moved the rod back up to Aya's bare arm, "Or, maybe here. . . What do you think?"  
  
The redhead remained silent.  
  
The precog chuckled, "I guess I'll have to chose for you then." He pulled a lighter from his pocket. "I think it look kinda good on your arm. . ." He heated the tip of the rod until it had an eerie glow to it. A grin crossed his face, "I think it's done."  
  
Aya's chest tightened as the pointed tip was lowered to his arm. He tried to move again but his muscles still wouldn't obey him ^FUCK!^ His eyes widened when he felt the heat from the tip near his skin.  
  
"Nervous Aya?" Crawford mocked. He pushed the tip against the redhead's skin. He smiled when the redhead uttered a blood-curdling scream. "Screaming already Aya? This is only the first letter. . ."  
  
Warm trails of blood ran down Aya's arm. He could smell his flesh burning. . .  
  
Crawford continued to engrave letters in the redhead's arm. After he completed seven letters, he removed the rod from Aya's skin throwing it on the ground. The precog grinned, "All done. . ."  
  
Aya shook uncontrollably, "You. . .bastard. . ." he said hoarsely.  
  
Crawford grinned, "Tell me Aya, do you wish to join Schwarz?"  
  
Aya closed his eyes.  
  
The precog's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to give you five seconds to answer me. If you don't. . . I'll start on your other arm."  
  
Aya breath hitched, "How can I be sure you will leave Aya alone?"  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you don't do something foolish, she'll be safe. . . So, what do ya say?"  
  
Aya looked into Crawford's eyes, "I swear if you lay a finger on her-"  
  
"-You have nothing to worry about Fujimiya. . . Just do what you are told to do and nothing will happen."  
  
Aya hesitated for a moment, ". . .Fine."  
  
Crawford smiled, "I'm glad you accepted the job Fujimiya. We have a mission very soon, I expect to see you in the briefing room at 11:30 am tomorrow. Since you are new here, I expect you to follow certain procedures. If you have any questions you are to ask Schuldich, do you understand?"  
  
Aya nearly choked, ". . .Yes."  
  
Crawford devilishly grinned, "Good, as of now I'm leaving Schuldich in your care." He took a pill from his pocket. He bent down to the redhead's face, "Swallow this, it will get rid of the drug that's in you." After Aya swallowed the pill he got up. "When you can get up you're welcome to go anywhere in the house except outside." He walked to the steel door, "And Aya. . ."  
  
The Weiß assassin looked at Crawford.  
  
"Weiß is your enemy now, don't forget that." He left the room leaving Aya there.  
  
After a few minutes Aya managed to sit up. He looked at his damaged arm that still continued to ooze out blood, he made out a single word. . . Schwarz.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
I hope this is to your liking mike ;-) 


	7. Sweeter than Honey

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: Adult language, Violence  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
Chapter 7: Sweeter than Honey  
  
Schuldich leaned against the wall that was one the opposite of Crawford's door. It had been at least ten minutes since heard Aya scream. He sighed, he 'really' wanted to help Crawford convince Aya to join Schwarz. But, as always, Crawford could easily do that by himself.  
  
Crawford walked out the door to his room. He looked at Schuldich.  
  
"Do we have a new member?" The telepath asked.  
  
"For now," the precog said flatly. "Schu, I don't want you to do any permanent damage to him just yet."  
  
Schuldich smiled, "Do you mean physically or mentally?"  
  
Crawford's eyes narrowed, "Don't even think about it. . ."  
  
Schuldich chuckled, "Really Brad, you ought to have more fun in you life. As I've told you, playing with people's lives taste like honey."  
  
"-And as I've told you, don't get so involved in the honey that you forget about the bees. And you know as well as I that these bees are especially dangerous."  
  
Schuldich licked his lips, "The more dangerous bees carry the sweetest honey. Besides, no one can touch me. After all, I'm the Devil."  
  
Crawford chuckled, "I keep forgetting that you are-" The precog suddenly held his hands on the temples of his head.  
  
Schuldich silently watched him. The telepath had seen Crawford act like this before; he wondered how it felt to see the glimpses of the future.  
  
After a few minutes Crawford lowered his hands and faced the telepath. "There's going to be a change of plans."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"It seems that Takatori Reiji is going to be killed tomorrow. . ."  
  
Schuldich snorted, "So what, that son-of-a-bitch deserves to die." He said coldly.  
  
Crawford smirked, "Weiß will be his executioners. . ."  
  
"Weiß?" Schuldich looked at him for a minute. A sadistic grin curled on his face, "Well, looks like I'll have my honey after all. . ."  
  
"So you will. . .But, don't ruin the surprise for Aya."  
  
The telepath laughed, "So, you 'do' have a taste for honey."  
  
Crawford grinned, "Perhaps-"  
  
The Schwarz members' conversation was interrupted when Aya opened the door to Crawford's room.  
  
The precog looked at Aya, "Up already Aya? . . .Humph, guess I should expect that from you. Go get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Crawford turned his head toward Schuldich, /And Schu, let him get some sleep, you can play with him later/  
  
The telepath frowned, /You always ruin my fun/  
  
Crawford walked off leaving the two Schwarz members alone.  
  
Aya watched as Crawford left, though he was no telepath, he knew that Crawford and Schuldich were talking about him. However he didn't hear the conversation between them. He looked at Schuldich; clearly the telepath was planning something. Aya could sense it looking in the telepath's sapphire eyes.  
  
Schuldich turned his attention toward Aya, "Why hello there, you must me the newest member that I've heard 'so' much about."  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes.  
  
The telepath grinned, "You know, you look so cute when you do that. . ."  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
Schuldich chuckled, "You've screamed so loud that you're hoarse, guess Crawford's punishment really did hurt you." He moved off of the wall he had been standing on. "I can make you feel better," He purred.  
  
"I don't want your help!"  
  
"Really?" Schuldich said coolly. He charged Aya, slamming him against the wall. He watched in satisfaction as the redhead thrashed in his grip. "Your as weak as a newborn-" He grinned, "- A newborn kitten."  
  
"Let go of me!" Aya snarled.  
  
Schuldich slammed him against the wall again, "You should learn to respect me. After all, I am in charge of you."  
  
"And Crawford is in charge of you!" He retorted. A fist suddenly contacted Aya in his head causing him to hit the wall behind him. Stars burst in front of his eyes. When they disappeared, he saw Schuldich staring angrily at him.  
  
"You will not speak to me like that again!" Schuldich snapped. "Do you understand?"  
  
Aya pressed his lips together not replying.  
  
The telepath's eyes narrowed, "Humph, still insolent as ever. . ." His hand enclosed on the redhead's throat constricting his airway. "Well, that just means that I get to see how far I will have to go to break you. . ."  
  
Aya opened his mouth gasping.  
  
Schuldich watched him with amusement, "But then-" He released his grip on Aya letting the redhead slid to the floor. "-It would be no fun if you were broken already. . . I want to still have some fun with you."  
  
Aya's body fell limply to the floor. One thought crossed his mind, ^Yohji. . .^  
  
Schuldich bent down to where Aya was, "Does Yohji mean that much to you?"  
  
Aya stiffened when he heard the question. Yohji did mean a lot to him, but now he was Schwarz, Weiß's most hated enemy. He had given up Yohji to protect Aya so- did that mean that he was just lustful towards the blonde?  
  
Schuldich grinned, "So, you can't answer that question? . . .Maybe Yohji can."  
  
"Don't you touch him!" Aya said menacingly. A fist contacted with his head again making it snap violently to the side.  
  
The telepath glared at him, "Did you forget Ran, Weiß is your enemy! You don't have anything to do with them anymore" He smirked, "So you shouldn't mind giving me any information on them."  
  
Aya stared at him, "I agreed to be Schwarz, not to tell you about Weiß. . ."  
  
Schuldich chuckled, "No Ran, you didn't say that to me, you said that to Crawford."  
  
The redhead gritted his teeth, "Read my fucking lips, I ain't telling you a god-damn thing."  
  
"Humph, if you won't tell me, I can always go in and get what I want from you." He closed his eyes establishing the mental link with the redhead. He winced when he ran into Aya's mental barrier. "So, you're still trying to protect him."  
  
"I won't let you touch him!"  
  
"Touch him? Nah, he ain't my type. But I'm sure he misses his poor Weiß leader. . . or should I say, 'former' Weiß leader?"  
  
Aya glared at him.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Though. . .that's not a bad idea."  
  
"You sick bastard!" Aya bucked trying to get away from the telepath.  
  
"So I've heard," Schuldich held the redhead firmly in his grip; he attempted to dive into Aya's mind a second time only to be blocked by the barrier again. Consumed by a cloud of anger he grabbed Aya by his hair jerking him up. "I'm getting tired of you disobedience, tell me where Yohji is, NOW!"  
  
Aya looked at him defiantly, "Go to hell. . ."  
  
The telepath stared into amethyst eyes, after a few moments his grip suddenly loosened on Aya's hair. He smirked, "So, my kitten is showing his fangs." A sinister idea formed within his twisted mind, ^This could be fun. . .^ He moved away from Aya then slowly got up. "You're lucky I'm to tired to deal with you." He walked towards a hallway, "There's a bathroom to your right, go get that wound of yours cleaned up."  
  
Aya watched as Schuldich disappeared into a corridor. His eyes narrowed, ^What the hell. . .^  
  
Schuldich walked into the living room and slumped on the couch. He let his head fall back making it tilt toward the ceiling. A sadistic grin crossed his face, "Aya, let's see how far you're willing to go to protect your beloved sister." He closed his eyes, ^I can't wait to have the honey I've desired for so long. . .^ Then he drifted to sleep. ^Yes. . .it's going to be 'so' fun to break you. . . body and soul.^  
  
To be continued. . . 


	8. Deceptive Plot

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
I do own Henker  
  
Warning contains: Spoilers from episode 13, Adult language, Violence, Lime, Blood  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
Chapter 8: Deceptive Plot  
  
"Wake up Farfarello. . ."  
  
The Irishman's single golden eye focused on the figure in front of him. "Crawford. . ."  
  
"Hold still. . ." The precog instructed as he unstrapped the straitjacket binding the psychopath. After Crawford managed to undo all of the binds he stepped back letting the Irishman free himself. "Farfarello we have a mission tonight, I trust you will be joining us?"  
  
Farfarello stretched his arms looking at the precog, "Do I get to hurt God?"  
  
"Yes, you also get to play with Weiß."  
  
The Irishman retrieved one of his knives from his black vest cutting himself. He watched the crimson liquid trail down his arm ". . .Weiß." He grinned sadistically, "What fun. . ."  
  
"We leave in thirty minutes so I expect you to be ready to go, do you understand?"  
  
Farfarello nodded then left his room. He walked into the living room and saw that Schuldich was still asleep. He knew the telepath had brought a toy with him since he had heard the screams from last night. But, if that was the case. . .where was it, and for that matter. . .Who was it? The Irishman's curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew that Schuldich wouldn't have killed his toy 'that' fast, the telepath loved a slow and painful death, probably more than the psychopath did. He crept pass the telepath and headed toward the telepath's room, surely he was hiding his toy there.  
  
As he expected someone was on Schuldich' s bed. He cautiously and silently approached the still form. His golden eye widened when he got a look at the telepath's new toy. "An Angel. . ." He said with anger as well as amusement.  
  
Aya eyes flashed open; he saw a figure staring at him.  
  
"God has sent an angel to me. . ."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
/Schuldich. . /  
  
The telepath slowly drifted out of his sleep. /You called fearless leader/ He said sardonically.  
  
/Go check on Fujimiya/  
  
A feral smile formed on Schuldich's face /With pleasure. . ./  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Aya's eyes widened ^Shit Farfarello!^ He'd let himself get caught off- guard.  
  
The Irishman pulled out a knife grinning at the redhead. "You have strayed too far away from God. At your death, He shall cry. . ."  
  
"Oh Ran-" Schuldich busted in the room and saw the Irishman, with knife in hand, going slowly toward the redhead. "Farf, what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Farfarello looked at the telepath, "God has sent an Angel to me. At his death He shall cry."  
  
"That's not God's Angel, he's your new teammate."  
  
"HE IS!! He is Weiß, Angel of God!!" The Irishman hissed.  
  
"No Farf, he is Schwarz."  
  
"Schwarz. . ." He looked at the telepath confused, "The Angel is Schwarz?"  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Yes he is. Now say hello to your new teammate."  
  
Farfarello looked at Aya, "A black angel has risen up from the depth's of Hell to hurt Him." He lowered his knife. "I will hurt God." Heading toward the door he replied, "He will cry by my hands and my hands alone. . ." He left as silently as he had come in leaving Aya with the telepath.  
  
Schuldich turned his attention to the redhead, "Hiya Ran, I see you seem to be getting along with Farf very well."  
  
Aya looked at the telepath, "What the hell do you want?" He said coldly.  
  
"You. . ." Schuldich purred.  
  
Aya flinched, "You disgust me."  
  
The telepath grinned, /That's not what you said last night pretty boy/ He noticed how Aya had suddenly stiffened. "Or did you forget how you couldn't stop moaning in ecstasy beneath me."  
  
"No! You used my emotions against me!"  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes, "Ch' details, details. . ."  
  
"-Ah, I see you two are up."  
  
Aya and Schuldich looked up and saw Crawford standing in the doorway. "Aya, there has been a change of plans. Your first mission is you are protecting a high official at a party tonight, I trust you can handle that?"  
  
"I can."  
  
"Good, hurry and get dressed we leave very soon." He walked out of the room as silently as he had come in.  
  
Schuldich sighed inwardly ^And I thought that I could have a little free time with my toy^ He turned to the redhead, "Ya know what Ran, I think I'm gonna give you a codename. . ." He grinned, "I think "Beansprucht (1)" will fit you just fine."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
The telepath chuckled, "Just know that it suits you just perfectly."  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes.  
  
Schuldich looked at his watch, "Damn, almost time to go. Well Beansprucht, looks like I'll have to let you wear one of my tuxedos."  
  
Aya watched as the Schuldich left the room. When the telepath came back, he had a black tuxedo with a grayish silk undershirt in his arms.  
  
Schuldich put the items on the bed and leaned against a wall. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed."  
  
The redhead stared at him, "Aren't you gonna leave?"  
  
The telepath smirked, "Nope, let me see that nice body of yours."  
  
Aya gritted his teeth, "Why you sick perverted-"  
  
"-If you'd like I can dress you myself. . ."  
  
Cursing under his breath Aya moved to the bed and retrieved the black pants.  
  
Schuldich watched with lusty eyes as the redhead removed the pants he was wearing revealing his creamy thighs and tight ass. The telepath licked his lips, ^Gods yes. . .^ This was what he desired; this was the body he would possess and never let go of. He unconsciously moved off the wall going towards Aya. When he realized what he was doing he stopped himself. ^No. . . not yet^  
  
After Aya slipped on his pants, he went to work putting on the gray undershirt and tuxedo top. After he was done, he looked at the telepath who was still staring at him lustfully.  
  
The telepath smirked, "You look so beautiful. . ." He looked at his watch again, "Let's go."  
  
"Where's my katana?"  
  
"Bodyguards only carry guns, I thought you knew that? Besides, you would stick out too much if you were carrying it."  
  
"So, where's my gun?"  
  
"I'll give it to you when, and only when, you need it."  
  
The way the telepath said that made Aya a little bit uneasy.  
  
"Now come on you're making us late." Schuldich led Aya to the kitchen, Crawford and Nagi sitting at the table and Farfarello was happily playing with a blender.  
  
"I'm not going with you tonight." Nagi said to Crawford.  
  
The precog had expected the telekinetic to say that, "Fine. . . Schu, Farf, Fujimiya, let's go."  
  
Schuldich stared at Nagi, then smirked, "So, Nagi is going to visit his little 'girlfriend' Tot."  
  
The telekinetic faced the telepath, "Quit going in my head Schuldich." He said ominously.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "An open mind is always fair game to me, if you don't want me to go into it you should guard it better. I really don't understand why you would date a girl whose name means 'dead' anyway(2). That would creep me out."  
  
"That's none of your damn business!" Nagi snapped.  
  
The telepath smiled, "I guess it isn't. . ." He looked at Aya, "Let's go Beansprucht."  
  
Nagi watched as the four men left. When he was sure they had left, he retrieved a small black box and opened it revealing the golden necklace inside. A slight smile crossed his face, ^I hope she likes this. . .^  
  
Schuldich lead Aya outside. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your first mission."  
  
"I hardly think baby-sitting someone is a real challenge. . ."  
  
He pulled the redhead closer to him, "You'd be surprised how hard 'babysitting' can be." He whispered.  
  
"Get off of me." Aya said coldly. He noticed a black limousine coming in their direction. His eyes narrowed.  
  
/This is your employer Beansprucht, so don't do anything stupid/  
  
The limousine came to a stop near the Schwarz members. The chauffer got out of the care a opened the car door revealing the person inside. "Ah Schwarz, it's been awhile."  
  
Aya eye's filled with rage and revulsion when he saw his employer. ^Takatori. . .Reiji^  
  
"Hello, Mr. Takatori." Crawford said politely.  
  
"I trust you will accompany me to the party tonight?" Reiji said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Reiji looked at Aya for the first time. His eye narrowed "Crawford, who is this?"  
  
Aya's amethyst eyes stared angrily at Reiji. In front of him stood the person who was responsible for killing his mother and father. The person who ran over his little sister and put her in the hospital, hell. . . he was the very reason Aya joined Weiß. And now after all of the missions he'd done just to get a chance to kill him, to avenge his sister, he had to PROTECT Reiji.  
  
Schuldich noticed how Aya muscles tensed and held him a bit tighter /Don't even think about it, I told you, he's your employer/  
  
Aya gritted his teeth. How the hell did he expect him to relax? This was the man solely responsible for ruining his life, the man he swore he would kill no matter what the cost.  
  
When Aya didn't relax, Schuldich pressed onto the redhead's ribs making him wince. /I said relax/ Schuldich looked at Reiji, "He is the newest member of Schwarz, you can call him Beansprucht."  
  
Reiji walked over to the redhead, "I've feel like we've met somewhere before. . ." He met the redhead's cold gaze. "I recognize this guy, he is with that assassin group that tried to kill me! What the hell is the meaning of this! Crawford, get ride of him!"  
  
"Mr. Takatori, this assassin is part of Schwarz now, you have nothing to worry about. He is an excellent fighter and will protect you just as well as any of us."  
  
Reiji hesitated before turning towards his limousine, "Fine, if he really can fight as well as you say he does, then lets go. I don't want to be late."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
[Weiss you have a new mission. Your target is Reiji Takatori, he has been exploiting innocent people and using underground organizations to gain political power for the control of Japan. . .hunters of the night, deny this dark beast his tomorrow]  
  
Manx turned off the television and turned toward the three men, "Are you all in?" After looking around she continued, "The target will be at an executive party tonight, this will be the best chance for you to eliminate him."  
  
Yohji breathed in deeply, "We should be looking Aya, not going after another target Manx. . ."  
  
She looked at the blonde, "Yohji, you know Kritiker as well as everyone else has been looking for him for over the past seven days. . .He might be- "  
  
"-NO! He's still alive, I know it! There's not way he would let himself die, not like that!" The angry and frustrated blonde stormed out of the room slamming the door hard behind him.  
  
Omi sighed, "Ken, I feel kinda guilty for not taking the mission that night. Maybe if we were there, Aya might still be here."  
  
Ken turned to him, "Omi you can't change what you did and neither can I. But-" He turned to Manx, "Maybe we should look for Aya."  
  
Manx shook her head, "No, we've got to get Reiji tonight. The elections are tomorrow and if he becomes Prime Minister of Japan, I'm afraid there will be no stopping him in his rise for power. This is one target that you guys cannot afford to miss."  
  
Ken sighed, "Alright then, Omi let's get ready."  
  
"Ken. . ." Omi said, "Do you think Aya is okay?"  
  
The brunette hesitated for a moment, "Honestly Omi, I don't know. . ."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Yohji walked in the kitchen ^Damn, it's all my fault^  
  
{Begin Flashback}  
  
"Aya. . ."  
  
The redhead looked at Yohji, his hand was held over his abdomen. "What is it-"  
  
"Your wound. . ." He said quietly  
  
"It's fine." He said calmly, even though it did hurt like hell.  
  
"Spread out and search the area, take them dead, or alive."  
  
Both Weiß assassins looked up and saw another score of bodyguards searching the area for them.  
  
"Damn!" Yohji said, "They never give up." He looked at Aya, blood was seeping through the black trench coat onto the soft soil. The blonde was worried how bad the damage was. He knew even though the redhead showed no outward discomfort, inside. . .it was probably ten-times worse than he could every imagine. "Aya, let me distract them, you go to the car."  
  
"What are you talking about?! We're getting out of here now!" The redhead snapped.  
  
Yohji shook his head, "No, you can barely walk so there's no way you'd be able to outrun them, let alone fight them."  
  
"Yohji, I'm-" His sentence was cut off when the blonde's warm lips encased his own. He forgot what he was about to say as their tongues meet fiercely in a heated dance.  
  
When Yohji had run out of breath, he pulled away looking deeply into Aya's amethyst eyes. "I'll be find Aya, you just try to get out of here," He said gently. With that he left the redhead alone.  
  
Making sure that he was far enough from Aya, he deliberately let himself be seen.  
  
"Look there he is!" A bodyguard screamed. After he made sure that he killed all of his pursuers, he headed toward his car but stop when he heard someone approaching him. He pulled out his wire ready to meet whoever it was. Seeing the shadow he launched the wire at it but was shocked to find out he had missed.  
  
The figure faced the blonde, "Oh, look who it is."  
  
Yohji's body stiffened when he heard that voice. "Schuldich. . ." He ground out between his teeth.  
  
"Hiya Balinese, come here often?"  
  
Yohji's eyes narrowed, "Cut the bullshit, why the hell are you here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, after all, you attacked Hirofumi."  
  
"I don't have time for your games, now get the fuck out of my way!"  
  
"Why, did you lose something?" Schuldich grinned, "Or should I say 'someone'?"  
  
Yohji grabbed some of his metal wire from his watch, "Fine, if you won't move, then I'll make you move." He said not denying or acknowledging what the telepath said.  
  
Schuldich smirked, "Sounds like fun." The wire came at him with alarming precision but he easily dodged it. "Tsk, tsk, attacking an opponent with no weapon, what kind of person are you?"  
  
"One that's gonna kick your sorry ass!!" Yohji snapped. He threw the wire at the Schuldich again. This time, he managed to slice a bit of the telepath's gorgeous flame-colored locks.  
  
Schuldich stared at the Weiß assassin with angry eyes. "You'll pay for that you fucking bastard." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
/Is it him?/ Crawford said impatiently.  
  
/Nah, just the blonde. I think that they got separated when they were trying to escape/  
  
/Good, that makes things easier/  
  
/Do you know where he is?/  
  
Several shots rang out from the woods. Yohji's mind flickered with chaotic images. ^No. . .Aya^  
  
/Schu, a guard spotted him heading toward the abandoned science lab/  
  
The telepath licked his lips /I'll be there in a minute/ Schuldich grinned at the blonde, "I'd really love to stick around, but I've got bigger fish to fry. . . Catch ya later kitten."  
  
Yohji watched as the telepath disappeared, ^What the hell did he mean by that?^  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Yohji looked up and saw more guards on a hill firing at him. He leapt in a brush of trees avoiding the bombardment of gunfire. ^Damn, this is not what I need. . .^ After he killed all of his pursuers, he headed to his car. When he got there he realized that Aya wasn't there. Then he remembered he had heard gunfire, the thought of that made his mouth go dry.  
  
He reached for his communicator, "Abyssinian, Abyssinian, come in." Yohji listened for a few minutes, why wasn't Aya responding? A hole began to form from the pit of his stomach, ^Aya please be okay^  
  
He retraced his steps back to where he left Aya. Looking around, he saw a trail of blood leading to an open field. Yohji's chest tightened as he followed the trail of blood that led to a tall oak tree in a clearing. He was horrified to discover the amount of dried blood found on the ground around the tree and on the bark ^ Aya. . . Oh no. . .^  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
^Aya, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. . .^ He said somberly.  
  
"Yohji." Omi said softly.  
  
The blonde jerked up. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the young assassin come in.  
  
"I-I- didn't mean to interrupt you. . ."  
  
"No, you weren't."  
  
"We're leaving in a little while. Are you coming?"  
  
Yohji gave a half smile, "Yeah, be ready in a minute."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Takatori, I see you have arrived."  
  
Reiji turned to the voice, "Ah, police commissioner, what a pleasant surprise. I trust you are here on business?"  
  
"I have just come by to wish you good luck in the elections tomorrow."  
  
"Why thank you, it is good to know that you still have loyalty towards me. Now if you will excuse me-" Reiji turned his head and motioned for Crawford to follow him.  
  
/Schu keep Fujimiya by the trees/ Crawford instructed as he and Farfarello followed Reiji.  
  
The telepath smiled, he knew why the precog had said that. Weiß would probably see the redhead in the crowd if he didn't and that would ruin his little 'game'. He went over the plan in his head again. ^Delicious. . .^ He said sadistically. He noticed a shadowy figure slowly was approaching him. He smirked when he saw the face, "Well if it isn't my favorite bodyguard, Henker."  
  
Henker stared at the telepath, "Schuldich, what an unpleasant surprise." His gaze shifted toward Aya, "Did you pick up a whore on your way over here?"  
  
Aya gave the bodyguard a malevolent stare.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "I wouldn't call him a whore. . .more like an exotic pet." He held Aya by his waist. "He's really quite the catch; to think you were gonna kill him."  
  
"Kill him? I don't even know this guy. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The telepath chuckled, "How easily you forget people." He held Aya's head up so Henker could look at him closer, "Doesn't this beautiful face look familiar to you?"  
  
The bodyguard's eyes narrowed. "YOU!!"  
  
{Begin Flashback}  
  
Henker watched as a big explosion ripped through the front gate of the mansion. He turned to his boss. "Hirofumi sir, we should leave. Someone has managed to infiltrate our security systems and kill a few of my men. I believe that it might be the work of assassins.  
  
Hirofumi's mouth went dry, ^They must be the same ones that killed my brother^ He gritted his teeth, "Get me out of here."  
  
"Yes sir." He and fifteen other bodyguards led Hirofumi down the hallway heading toward the first floor. When they arrived there, a dark figure stood between them and the door, their only means of escape. Henker pulled out his pistol pointing it at it. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Aya stared at Henker, "A Knight Hunter. If you don't want to die, get out of my way." He said coldly.  
  
Henker smirked, "I hardly think that you should be the one making any threats Mr. Knight Hunter." As his finger pressed down on the trigger, a metal wire snapped the pistol out of his hand. He held on to his injured hand giving a stifled scream, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Yohji recoiled the wire back into the watch smirking at the bodyguard. "Who said that he was alone?"  
  
Henker gritted his teeth, he turned around facing the guards behind him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! KILL THEM ALREADY!!"  
  
Complying with what their leader had said, they all passed him and surrounded the Weiß assassins, each one holding different weapons.  
  
Aya's callous eyes stared at Henker ^coward^. He unsheathed his katana, the moonlight made the edges give an eerie glow in the pale moonlight.  
  
A sudden silence distended from the room, then a bodyguard made a move toward Aya. Unemotionally, he decapitated his head; it rolled to Henker's feet. He grimaced at the sight before him, "You fucking bastard. . ." He turned to the remaining guards, "Anyone that kills these guys will get a raise as well a promotion."  
  
Grinning, each one rushed the Weiß assassins. Yohji retrieved his wire and ensnared one of them; he pulled fiercely on it breaking his neck and back.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Aya saw Henker and another bodyguard coming toward him. He grabbed the sword sheathe and katana in each hand. When the two where almost upon him, he hit Henker with the sheathe knocking him against the wall and stabbed the other bodyguard killing him instantly. The Weiß leader look at Henker, he was dead still so he assumed that he had been knocked unconscious. Now his attention fell on the remaining bodyguards.  
  
Hirofumi watched in horror as both Weiß assassins killed every single one of the bodyguards. When the last one was finally killed, Aya stood up facing him. Hirofumi's breath hitched, "No, wait! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want! ANYTHING!!" He backed up and found himself cornered against the wall. "GOD, NO!! PLEASE!! DON'T KILL ME!!!"  
  
Aya slowly approached the trembling man, "How many people begged you to spare their lives but you killed them anyway?"  
  
Hirofumi stammered, "I. . .I. . .it's not my fault!! I swear!!"  
  
"I've had enough of your lies!" Aya slashed through Hirofumi's throat causing blood to spurt out of his neck like a fountain. The body fell on the floor with a sickening thud. Aya turned to Yohji, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Recovering from the blow, Henker watched as Aya slashed Hirofumi. ^NO!!! This can't be happening.^ He crawled over to where Yohji had knocked out from his hands. Picking it up, he aimed at the redhead, "Go to hell!" He shouted as he fired his gun at the redhead.  
  
The bullet swiftly traveled through the air hitting Aya in his abdomen. He gasped as the bullet tore through his insides filling him with excruciating pain.  
  
"Aya!" Yohji screamed. He ran over to the redhead.  
  
The redhead gritted his teeth, "I'm alright. . ." He said calmly. Henker fired another bullet, shattering the glass beside the redhead. Seeing an escape route both assassins fled through the shattered window.  
  
Henker crawled over to Hirofumi's still body. ^Shit^ He cursed, he let Reiji's son be killed in front of him. He didn't even want to know how the ambitious politician would handle this news. Looking around he realized that the assassins had managed to kill all of the bodyguards that were with him. He reached for his communicator, "All units spread out and search the entire perimeter for two assassins do not let them escape!"  
  
"-Really Henker, is that many people necessary just to kill two people." A voice calmly said from the shadows.  
  
The bodyguard turned to face the figure leaning against the doorway. His eyes narrowed, "Schuldich, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Schuldich grinned, "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that you would just decide to just stop by here just for the hell of it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Schuldich said sardonically, "I just wanted to see how my favorite bodyguard was doing." He looked at the dead bodies around the floor, "But it seems like I've come at a bad time."  
  
"Get out!!" Henker snapped.  
  
"That's not very nice Henker. . ."  
  
The bodyguard looked behind Schuldich and saw Crawford. "I should've known that Schuldich didn't come alone." Henker said flatly.  
  
Crawford ignored him, "You should be happy to see us Henker, after all, we're here to take care of those assassins for you."  
  
"-I don't need your fucking help!" Henker snapped.  
  
Suddenly screams where heard in the distance.  
  
Crawford grinned, "You were saying."  
  
The commander gritted his teeth, "My men can handle it Crawford; there are just two of them."  
  
"That may be true, but I see that they killed fifteen of your best men and managed to kill Hirofumi in the process. I wonder how Mr. Takatori would feel if you told him that two assassins got into a highly-protected mansion and managed to kill all of the S-Class Bodyguards as well as Hirofumi."  
  
"These were know ordinary assassins. . ."  
  
"I know that, that's why we're going to help you."  
  
More screams were heard, Henker looked at the precog. "Just exactly who are these guys?"  
  
"They are Weiß. . ." Schuldich said calmly.  
  
Henker's eyes widened, "Weiß? Don't tell me it's the same people that killed Masafumi a few days ago."  
  
"The same. . ."  
  
Henker looked away from the Schwarz members ^Damn, it just had to be fucking Weiß. . .^ After thinking for a moment he replied, "Fine be my guest, you take care of them." He retrieved his communicator from his pocket, "All units abort mission, I repeat, all units abort mission."  
  
"Wow, you're smarter than you look." Schuldich said mockingly.  
  
"I don't have time for your fucking games Schuldich now get out of here!" The bodyguard snapped.  
  
"You don't have to get mad at me Henker, I'm not the one who is too incompetent to handle babysitting somebody. I wonder what Reiji would say if he found out that you, the leader of the S-Class bodyguards let Hirofumi get killed in front of you. . .You really are pathetic."  
  
Henker's face turned five different shades of red, he pulled out his pistol pointing it at the telepath's chest. "How DARE you!" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "The truth hurts don't it?" He knew even if Henker did try to shoot him, he could easily use his speed to get out of the way.  
  
Crawford, amused by Schuldich's mind game, lowered the commander's gun. "We shouldn't be fighting each other, after all, we are on the same side."  
  
After Henker had managed to regain his composure, he put the gun in his pocket, "One of these days Schuldich, I hope someone beat your ass senseless."  
  
Schuldich grinned, "I'll be waiting for that day."  
  
Henker watched as both Schwarz members took off after the Weiß assassins. He looked at the dead bodies beneath him. Anger filled his cold eyes. ^Weiß, I'll get you for this^  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"You're that damn assassin that killed Hirofumi a few night's ago." He pulled out a gun from his pocket pointing it at the redhead. "Let me return the favor."  
  
Schuldich reached out and grabbed the bodyguard's gun. "Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you kill my precious pet? I went through hell just to get him and I intend to keep him."  
  
Aya writhed trying to get out of the telepath's grip, "Let go of me!" He hissed.  
  
Henker smirked, "Humph, it seems your pet has not respect for you."  
  
"Maybe, but that bad habit will pass." Schuldich saw Reiji leaving from the corner of his eyes. He turned to the bodyguard, "Well Henker, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a job to do. He motioned for Aya to follow him, "Come Beansprucht."  
  
Henker watched as the two left. His evil eyes fell on Schuldich and his new pet, "You won't get away. . . I'll kill you both for ruining my reputation and making a mockery of me."  
  
Aya gritted his teeth as he followed Schuldich. That man Henker had called him a fucking whore- a whore. God he was lucky that Aya didn't have any weapons with him. If he did the redhead wouldn't have hesitated to kill the damn bastard.  
  
Schuldich noticed Aya's disgusted expression /Does it bother you that Henker called you a whore?/ When he got no answer he turned around staring angrily at the redhead. /You're being insolent again. . .I don't like that. . ./  
  
Aya held his head up defiantly looker at Schuldich. /Like I give a damn/  
  
The telepath's eyes widened /I'm shocked; I didn't think that you would ever use your link to talk to me telepathically. So. . .are you going to answer my question?/  
  
/Hell no/  
  
/Heh, You really never learn do you?/  
  
/I guess not/ He retorted.  
  
Annoyed by Aya's attitude Schuldich slapped him on the face.  
  
Aya glared at the telepath menacingly.  
  
/Believe me, you 'will' learn. . .soon enough/  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"God, there are too many damn people here." Ken grumbled as he looked through the binoculars. "There's no way we'll be able to get to him like this."  
  
"Do you see Reiji?"  
  
"Yeah. . .but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
He put the binoculars down and looked at the blonde, "I just saw Crawford."  
  
"Shit. . ." Yohji said grimly. "Just like Schwarz to be here. Are all of them here with him?"  
  
"I can't tell, there are too many people and trees in the way."  
  
"Damn, looks like were going to use the back-up plan. Hey Omi, did you get it ready?"  
  
"Yeah," The young assassin said, "But there are only enough to cause a small diversion."  
  
"Good, we need to flush Reiji out of the crowd."  
  
"Are you telling me that we're gonna face Schwarz?"  
  
"We really have no choice, Ken." The blonde said grimly. "It's now or never."  
  
Ken squeezed his bugnuks admiring the sharp edges gleam in the moonlight. "Well, then. . . let's get going."  
  
Yohji and Omi nodded.  
  
Omi opened his laptop computer making some final adjustments. "Weiß, prepare to start mission in 5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1. . ."  
  
A string of powerful explosives simultaneously detonated through the entire estate of the building.  
  
The Weiß assassins heard the sound of mass pandemonium followed by the people running in all directions.  
  
Yohji turned to Omi, "See if you can get a good shot from here." If Omi managed to, they wouldn't have to have a confrontation with Schwarz, which was something he would avoid doing at any cost.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Aya stumbled from the violent aftershocks ^What the hell?!^  
  
^Showtime^ Schuldich smiled  
  
^Finally, they're here^ The precog turned to Reiji, "Mr. Takatori, we need to leave."  
  
"Wha-What's going on?" The nervous politician said.  
  
Crawford smirked, "Looks like we've got some party crashers."  
  
All four Schwarz members escorted the politician back to the limousine. As Reiji went to step into the passenger seat, an arrow shattered the window and imbedded itself in the leather exterior. Reiji gritted his teeth, "Crawford, would you do something already!! I didn't pay you to let me get killed!" He screamed.  
  
"Please calm down Mr. Takatori, as I have said, nothing will happen to you."  
  
When Aya saw the arrow his eyes widened. There was only one person who used those kinds of arrows. . .but that meant- could be- ^No. . .NO!! Don't let it be them!^  
  
Schuldich pulled the redhead closer to him whispering into his ear. "It's time to show me just how deep you loyalty truly lies. . ."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
1. I'll explain what it means later  
  
2. Yes it's true, Tot means dead in German 


	9. Cruel Intentions

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
I do own Henker  
  
Warning contains: MAJOR ANGST, Adult language, Violence, Lemon  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
Chapter 9: Cruel Intentions  
  
"You knew they would come." Aya said to Schuldich.  
  
"Of course I did, and you better not try to start acting up either. Remember I still have something very precious to you."  
  
"Leave her out of this!"  
  
"-As long as you behave, I will. Now be quiet, I want you to surprise the Weiß kittens."  
  
The redhead stiffened, he really hadn't given any thought how Yohji or the others would react to seeing him with Schwarz. It had been what- a week since that mission he'd taken, they probably thought he was dead.  
  
Farfarello brought one of his knives to his tongue, licking the cold metallic edge. "Is it time to hurt God?" He asked anxiously to the precog.  
  
Crawford chuckled, "It is." He saw three dark figures step out from the brush of the woods. "Well, if it isn't Weiß, my favorite group of assassins." He said sarcastically.  
  
Yohji stared at the Schwarz members. He clearly saw Reiji, Crawford, and Farfarello, but Schuldich had his back turned to them and. . .there was another person behind him. He knew that he was too tall to be Nagi, but that didn't matter to him. He only had one thing on his mind. . .kill Takatori Reiji. He looked at Crawford, "Get out of our way, we've got some business to take care of." His cold gaze turned toward the frightened politician.  
  
Crawford grinned, "So sorry, but I can't allow you to take care of that 'business'. After all, you would be killing a very valuable employer, don't you agree Schuldich?"  
  
"Of course. . ." The telepath said smoothly, still not turning around to face the Weiß assassins.  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed at the telepath's odd behavior. "What's wrong Schuldich? Are you afraid to face us?"  
  
The telepath laughed, "Me? Afraid of you?- I thought it would be the other way around. . ."  
  
"I ain't afraid of a bastard like you!!" The brunette snapped.  
  
"Oh really? Why do I only sense three minds?"  
  
All of the Weiß assassins stiffened.  
  
"Interesting, the best fighter in your little group isn't even here with you. . ."  
  
Crawford devilishly grinned, "Ah. . .so that's what is missing. I'm curious, where is your cool, calm and collective leader at?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business!" Yohji snapped.  
  
"My, aren't you a little pissed-off today. . ." The precog retorted amused. He turned the Schuldich. "Schu, you and Beansprucht get Mr. Takatori out of here."  
  
Yohji narrowed his eyes ^Beansprucht?^  
  
"I'd thought you'd never ask." /Let's go kitten/ With Aya in front of him, he lead Reiji to a forested area never looking back at the Weiß assassins.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Omi said. He aimed his crossbow at Reiji and fired.  
  
Knowing that the young assassin would try that Crawford shot the arrow as it came by his direction. He turned to Farfarello, "Farf, I think it's time to hurt God now."  
  
The Irishman grinned blissfully taking out another knife, "I will make Him shed tears of blood. . ."  
  
Ken turned to Yohji whispering to him, "Listen, Omi and I will stall them. You go after Reiji."  
  
"-No. Let me help you."  
  
"The target is more important. Did you forget we've got to kill him tonight? This is the last chance will probably ever get."  
  
Farfarello slowly made his way to the three Weiß assassins still hold his feral grin. "Tonight God will feel my wrath. . ."  
  
Omi fired his crossbow at the psychopath, hitting him in his arm.  
  
Farfarello stared at the arrow imbedded in him. He easily pulled it out still grinning at the Weiß assassins, "I will make Him suffer. . ."  
  
"Go Yohji!"  
  
Hesitant, the blonde left the two assassins with Crawford and the psychopath going after Reiji.  
  
Crawford grinned ^Well, that's one vision down^  
  
"S- Sh- Schuldich do something!! He's- He's coming this way." Reiji said nervously, as he saw Yohji heading in their direction.  
  
The telepath only chuckled, "Let him come. . . If it makes you feel any better you can hide over there behind that rock."  
  
Reiji took Schuldich's advice, Schwarz or not, he wouldn't let himself get killed here; he was too close to becoming Prime Minister for such a thing to happen.  
  
"Leave him alone Schuldich!"  
  
"Ch' you go on and on like a broken record. . ." The telepath's hand lifted to Aya's cheek gently stroking it. "Why do you care anyway? He's your enemy. You are a member of Schwarz, are you not?"  
  
Aya jerked his head away from Schuldich's hand refusing to answer the question. No he wasn't Schwarz, he was Weiß. He only reason he was here is because he was being blackmailed into it.  
  
/You shouldn't deny who you are/  
  
Yohji stood a few feet away from Schuldich, now the only thing standing between him and his target was the arrogant, flame-haired German and- that other person, Beansprucht. Schuldich was standing directly behind the new Schwarz assassin preventing from seeing any of his features.  
  
"Ah Yohji, or should I call you Balinese, so nice to see you again."  
  
Yohji pulled some metal wire from his watch not replying to the telepath.  
  
"Oh, I see you're not in the mood to talk, well before we get started, I want to introduce you to the newest Schwarz member, Beansprucht."  
  
"He can burn in hell are all I care!" Yohji said through clenched teeth.  
  
Aya felt his heart sank.  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Don't say that, you might hurt his feelings. . ."  
  
"His feelings!? Since when did you start caring about others feelings?"  
  
"Ever since I laid eyes on his beautiful mind- and body. Ever since he joined our little group, which was. . ." He looked dead into Yohji's jade eyes, "-'seven' days ago."  
  
Yohji caught the emphasis the telepath used when he said seven days, but seven days ago was when Aya had- His eyes widened. ^No. . .^  
  
Schuldich smirked, "I like you to meet Beansprucht." Schuldich grabbed Aya by the arms jerking him around to face the Weiß assassin. Amethyst eyes stared into jade.  
  
"A. . .Aya. . ." Yohji choked. He couldn't believe it, why was he with Schuldich? Hell, why was he with Schwarz for that matter?  
  
Aya couldn't stand the way the blonde looked at him as if he wasn't even human. "Yohji r-" He gasped when his voice quit on him, why couldn't he speak anymore? When he tried to move his muscles, they felt like they were concrete?  
  
/What do you think you're doing Ran? You were about to warn him weren't you/  
  
/What did you do to me!?/  
  
/I took over your mind of course. Now then, let's see what I can do to piss off your lover. . ./  
  
Schuldich met the blonde's gaze. "Aya? So sorry to disappoint you, but his name is Beansprucht." He pulled the redhead closer to him trailing his tongue along the redhead's exposed neck still staring at the blonde assassin. "You know, he's quite the delicacy. . ."  
  
"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" Yohji shouted.  
  
^Well that didn't take much^ "Heh Balinese, you may have just hurt my feelings." The telepath mocked. He pulled out a pistol pointing at the blonde grinning at him, "But then again, what the hell do I care about those things anyway."  
  
Yohji stiffened; this was bad. Schuldich was using Aya as a defense shield so he couldn't attack him without risking injury to the redhead. And defense was next to impossible since the telepath could outmaneuver him wherever he went.  
  
/Stop it dammit! Leave him alone!/  
  
/Why should I? You knew that you would have to face them when you joined us. Besides, you've been a very naughty kitten, bearing your fangs at me last night. . . I think killing your lover in front of you is the perfect punishment/  
  
/That's between you and me, leave him out of it!/  
  
/Oh, but he has everything to do with it/ He raised the pistol to Yohji's head.  
  
/Stop!/  
  
/You should have thought about that last night. A pet does not bare its fangs at its Master/  
  
Aya felt his body tremble, /. . .Please. . ./ He whispered.  
  
Schuldich grinned, ah progress. /What did you say Beansprucht? I couldn't quite hear you over the wind/  
  
/. . .Please. . . stop. . ./ Aya said a little louder his face flushing with shame.  
  
/You're missing something. . . What do you call me Beansprucht?/  
  
Aya's mouth went dry. He wanted to call him. . . If he called him "that," He would be saying that he truly was Schuldich's pet. The thought of that sickened him to his stomach. No, Aya had his pride, but if he didn't say it. . . Yohji would die because of his stubbornness. He cursed; once again the telepath had managed to trap him in his net.  
  
Schuldich could sense the conflicting emotions within the redhead. /Come on, you know you want to . . ./ The telepath purred.  
  
To save Yohji, that's what Aya told himself as he said those horrid words. /. . .Ma-/ He said somberly /Master. . . please stop/  
  
Schuldich smiled. Ah; now that truly was music to his ears. Schuldich had finally got Aya to submit to him. But he wanted Aya more than just submissive; he wanted him broken, and he would make sure that that happened tonight. /Do you love your Master Beansprucht?/  
  
Aya's face flushed with humiliation /. . .yes/  
  
/Are you loyal to me?/  
  
/. . .yes/  
  
/Good, now show me how loyal you really are. . ./  
  
Aya's body stiffened /What are you talking about?!/  
  
Schuldich lowered the pistol and placed it in Aya's tuxedo pocket. /Kill him/  
  
Aya's eyes widened, /No! You said you would leave him alone!/  
  
Schuldich grinned, /But I am leaving him alone. I said that I wouldn't shoot him, and I'm not/  
  
/NO! I won't do this!/  
  
/Don't worry I wouldn't force you to kill the one you love. That's why I'm gonna giving you a choice. . . Either you kill him. . . or I kill your sister/  
  
/NO!!!! You can't do this you said-/  
  
/-Crawford said, -Not me. . . Now make your choice. Yohji. . .or sweet, little Aya/  
  
Aya eyes narrowed, /You fucking bastard!! You were planning this from the beginning!!!/  
  
The telepath chuckled /Damn! You caught me red-handed Ran. You're such a smart little kitten. . .But then again, that's one of the things I like about you/ He stepped away from the redhead /So tell me Ran, who are you going to kill?/  
  
Wordlessly, Aya stood in front of Schuldich. He lifted the pistol the telepath had given him at his lover. ^I'm sorry^  
  
Yohji stood there dumbfounded, Schuldich had walked away from Aya, the Weiß leader was in no apparent danger but he was just standing there. The question was soon answered as he saw Aya pointing a gun toward him. "Aya! What are you doing?!"  
  
Schuldich smiled, fury, love, remorse, even fear intermingled through Aya's confused mind. ^Yes. . .^ He thought sadistically.  
  
Amethyst eyes locked on to jade. He tried once more to speak.  
  
Schuldich saw what he was planning to do and took over his body again. /Ah- ah-ah, No chatting with the enemy Beansprucht, you know better than that. . . Perhaps I need to help you a little/  
  
Aya watched in horror as Schuldich manipulated his body. The pistol Schuldich had given him lifted up and pointed to Yohji head. /No!! Stop! Get out of my head!/  
  
/So, you want your sister to die?/  
  
/I said leave her out of this!!/  
  
/Then shoot him!/ Schuldich snapped. /Pull the damn trigger and kill him!!/ After a few moments, he let Aya regain control of his body. /And you better hit him with only one shot. . . /He could easily control the redhead's body and shoot Yohji himself, but that would be too easy. . .He wanted Aya to be the one in control, let him know that he held the gun, that he pulled the trigger, and that he was the one solely responsible for ending Yohji's life.  
  
Aya stared at the blonde with pleading eyes ^Get out of here. . .^  
  
"Aya, it's me, Yohji!"  
  
/Don't even think about answering him/  
  
Obeying Schuldich, Aya remained silent.  
  
"Why are you protecting Takatori Reiji Aya!! He is your enemy!!"  
  
/I'll say it again. . .Shoot him. . ./  
  
Why is this happening? Aya was aiming a gun Yohji; the person he loved. He couldn't. . .he was. . .he was going to kill him with his own hands. His hands trembled as he slowly pulled the trigger back. ^Run Yohji!!^  
  
"AYA!!"  
  
^No. . .^  
  
/DO IT NOW!!!/ Schuldich snapped.  
  
^NO!!!!!!^  
  
*BANG!!!*  
  
Schuldich smiled ^Excellent. . .^  
  
Aya watched in horror as blood gushed from his lover's chest. "No. . .Yohji. . ." The pistol he was holding slipped out of his fingers. Had he- could he have?  
  
Yohji looked at the redhead, "Aya. . ." He whispered softly. His legs buckled beneath him making him fall to his knees. Desolate tears began to pour from the Weiß assassin's eyes from the pain that swelled in his chest. "W. .hy?!"  
  
Schuldich moved over to where Aya was. He entered his mind again to find the redhead's thoughts in total chaos. . . and he loved every moment of it. The complete destruction of Aya Fujimiya, the emotionless assassin. . . Yes, this was the sweet, mouth-watering honey that he desired; it was finally his. Holding the redhead by the waist he pressed him closer to his body. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. /You serve your Master well little one. . . I'll reward you when we get back/  
  
Aya didn't try to fight the telepath; he was too lost in his own chaotic thoughts. This had to be a dream- no a nightmare. He closed his eyes ^It's a nightmare. . .a nightmare!^  
  
Schuldich was amused by Aya's denial. /Open your eyes to the truth my pet/  
  
But when Aya opened his eyes, he saw Schuldich smirking at him, his hands possessively around him. He saw the pistol he had held in his hand a moment before on the ground beside him, he saw Yohji struggling not fall on his side from a gapping bullet wound in his chest. His eyes widened, No, this was not a dream or a nightmare, It- It was true. . .  
  
"No. . ." Aya whispered. He felt warm droplets trailed down his face, when had he started crying? Like an endless fountain they flowed out of the redhead's eyes, as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop them, and from the hole in his heart it felt like he never would.  
  
Schuldich watched the redhead's face intently. It was satisfying to see Aya like this, but at the same time strange. . . who knew that the redhead could cry. He wanted Aya broken, but this was far more than he expected out of the redhead, such a interesting kitten Aya was.  
  
". . . NO!!" Aya said in a sob full of rage and sorrow. He couldn't have- he did- he shot Yohji.  
  
The telepath could hear the redhead hyperventilating. If Aya kept continuing to do this, he would surly pass out from the lack of air. /Calm down Ran/  
  
But Aya couldn't calm down, he began to shake uncontrollably. ^THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!^  
  
Schuldich lifted Aya's chin up staring into his amethyst eyes. He kissed Aya on his cheek, /Ah, but it is my pet/ Taking his free hand, he balled it up and punched Aya in his stomach.  
  
Aya gasped at the sudden shock of the air being knocked out of him, he felt his body lean toward Schuldich's waiting embrace as his eyes fluttered to the back of his head. ^yoh. . .^  
  
"Sweet dreams my little kitten," Schuldich chimed as Aya passed out. He easily caught the redhead as he pitched forward toward him; he placed the redhead on the ground gently. When he looked up, his attention fell on Yohji.  
  
Yohji stared angrily at the telepath, for the moment, he forgot that he had been shot, the blood seeping onto the soil beneath him. How dare he touch Aya like that! How dare he lay his filthy hands on him!  
  
Schuldich walked over to the wounded Weiß member grinning maliciously. "Poor, poor Balinese. . .I bet you have so many questions to ask me." He brutally kicked Yohji in his side.  
  
The blonde groaned as he fell back on his back, his head crashing against the hard soil.  
  
/Looks like you should've kept your eyes on your lover. . . But ya know, I guess I should thank you. . ./ The telepath moved his foot to the bullet wound slowly pressing down on it.  
  
Yohji stifled a scream as the bullet was lodged deeper into his flesh blood gushed out from the contact. "What. . .did. . .you do. . .to him?!"  
  
/Me?. . ./ He said innocently /Oh nothing, just had his beautiful, naked body beneath mine/  
  
Yohji's eyes widened, "No. . .how. . .c-could. . . you?"  
  
/How could I what? You really can't call it rape; he seemed to enjoy every moment of it/  
  
The Weiß assassin's angry jade eyes stared at the telepath, "You lie. . ." He felt the telepath's foot press down harder on him. ^No. . . Aya loves me. . .he wouldn't- he couldn't!!^  
  
/You should have saw him; he couldn't stop himself from moaning in ecstasy, screaming my name, begging me to fuck him. To think that you were so careless with him. . . Oh well, one man's trash is another man's treasure they say/ He felt the blonde's mind slowly disintegrating into oblivion. /Don't worry I'll take real good care of him, he might even learn to love me/  
  
"He. . .wouldn't!" Yohji gasped. "Not to a monster like you!" He rasped.  
  
Schuldich chuckled, "Ah, I thought you knew, I'm the Devil."  
  
/That's enough Schu/ Crawford interjected. /Let's go/  
  
Schuldich eyes narrowed. No, he would not back down, not after all the effort he put into this. He wanted to torment the Weiß assassin until his last pathetic breath, let himself feed off of the agonizing thoughts of the blonde's dying mind. Ignoring Crawford, the telepath kicked Yohji again sending him rolling a few feet away. "I want you to know something, why Ran protected Reiji and betrayed you-"  
  
/SCHULDICH!!!/  
  
"-The truth is, he was given a choice. . . To protect you, or to protect Aya. Heh, looks like you will always come second in his life." The telepath smirked, "Too bad."  
  
Yohji longer had the energy to speak. Blood formed within his lungs making him struggle to breathe. ^Aya. . .you were protecting your sister^  
  
"Ah, I see you're beginning to get the picture." Schuldich walked over to the blonde, "And with you gone, my little Beansprucht won't have anyone else to lust over. . ." His foot rested on the Weiß assassin's chest. He laughed as Yohji coughed up blood, "Before you die, I want to show you how I made Ran feel. . ."  
  
Yohji felt his mind be viciously assaulted, images filled his head, images of Schuldich. . . and Aya. ^no. . .^ He saw the redhead's naked body beneath the telepath, their breathing ragged and heavy as they locked lips, tasting each other. "Schul. . .dich. . ." Aya gasped as the telepath's fingers probed at his entrance. ^No!^ Schuldich moved between the redhead's legs placing each one on his shoulder. His member brushed near Aya's puckered hole. ^NO!!^ The telepath pushed into the unresisting redhead in one swift stroke, twin cries of pleasure echoed through the room. They rocked back and forth slowly speeding up their rhythm into a heated dance of passion. Each thrust that the telepath made, made Aya moan in ecstasy. A light sheet of sweat made his body shine with an eerie almost mystique glow. "SCHULDICH!" Aya panted as he spilled himself on his and the telepath's abdomen. ^NOO!!!^  
  
Schuldich grinned. /Tell me, have you ever made Ran feel this way before?/  
  
Yohji dimly heard the telepath's comment, his eyes stung with freshly drawn tears. This was a lie, it was! It had to be! Consumed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that he had stopped breathing. His eyes started to cloud over as he still stared at the unconscious Weiß leader- No, his lover. For once the redhead seemed so peaceful, even with the tears that were staining his face. He wasn't looking at a cold-hearted killer or the disgruntled flower shop employee. No, this wasn't Aya Fujimiya, was this. . . Ran Fujimiya? A smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes for the last time ^Ran, see you in Hell. . .^  
  
Darkness, pure wholesome darkness, Schuldich sensed it in Yohji's mind. He smiled ^I've finally won^ He laughed, softly at first; then it grew into a maniacal roar- the voice echoed through the forest, like a bat straight from Hell itself. ^Yes, I've won!!^ His gaze shifted over to his unconscious prize, he licked his lips "Your mine. . ."  
  
He heard movement in the woods and turned toward it. From the wood brush he saw Crawford coming toward him. "Did you have fun?" The precog said impassively as he came face to face with Schuldich.  
  
"Of course." The telepath grinned. Without warning, Crawford slapped Schuldich on the face leaving a bright red bruise on his cheek.  
  
"How DARE you disobey me!" Crawford ground out.  
  
Schuldich moved his hand to the swelling skin only to be slapped again, this with enough force to make him stumble backwards. Yeah, he had really pissed the precog off this time. . .  
  
"Look at me when I speak to you dammit!" The precog snapped.  
  
Sapphire eyes locked on to cold amber.  
  
"When I say do something Schuldich, I expect you to do it! You ignored my orders when specifically told you to back off." He retrieved his revolver from his jacket. "Do you know how close you came to dying tonight Schuldich?" He said calmly.  
  
Before the telepath could answer the question, Crawford fired the revolver. He was surprised to hear something falling behind the trees that were behind him. When he turned to see what had fallen, he saw a body. ^Henker. . .^  
  
"You were so busy getting your fill of honey that you didn't even notice someone was watching you, let alone let that Reiji is gone now. When we get back, I'll think of a suitable punishment for you." He reholstered his weapon. "Get Fujimiya, we're leaving."  
  
Schuldich smiled as he picked up Aya ^I really don't care what Crawford does to me^ He kissed Aya on his slightly parted lips ^I've broken you, and that's all that matters to me. . .^  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
*Runs away from the mob of Yohji fans* 


	10. Beansprucht

A/N: I had originally planned on this being the final chapter to my story, but some of my reviewers have caused me to have a change-of-heart about that decision. So I thought I might prolong it a bit more. See it really does pay to review.  
  
PS: I haven't taken out any chapters either, I just combined a few.  
  
*Keep in mind that Schuldich's name means 'guilty'*  
  
What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: Spoilers from episode 12, adult language, torture, BDSM, Limish-NCS, Violence  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
{Flashbacks}  
  
Chapter 10: Beansprucht  
  
"How many fucking times do I have to say I'm sorry dammit?!" The telepath flinched as the stun gun was pressed on his body again.  
  
Crawford leaned over to the bound man, "When I know you mean it."  
  
Schuldich gritted his teeth as the precog pressed the on button. Crawford had been doing this to him, nonstop, for almost an hour straight. He pulled on the handcuffs again. God, he knew he made the precog mad, but this really was taking it to far- even for Crawford. He jerked as 100,000 volts of electricity shocked him again, "I'M FUCKING SORRY ALREADY!!" He shouted.  
  
The precog grabbed the telepath by his chin staring dangerously into his sapphire eyes. "Watch your tone with me or I assure you this will be 'much' more worse."  
  
Schuldich sucked in a mouthful of air then blew in out slowly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes." Schuldich replied callously.  
  
"Humph, you're pathetic." The precog removed the device from the telepath placing it in his pocket. "If you EVER disobey my orders again, I assure you, Hell will seem like long lost paradise to you."  
  
Since that was a statement that the precog had not intended for him to answer, Schuldich remained silent waiting to see what Crawford was planning on doing to him next.  
  
After a few moments, the precog bent down and removed the handcuffs on the telepath. "Get out of my sight." He said in a threatening tone.  
  
Schuldich gave an inward sigh ^finally. . .^ He quickly left the precog's office heading toward the corridor leading to room- where his pet was waiting for him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"How is he?" Omi asked looking at the Yohji through the glass window, he grimaced over the sight he saw. The blonde assassin was hooked up to an IV, even though the electrocardiogram showed that Yohji had a normal heart rate, Yohji still looked like he was dead. Something had caused him more pain than even the bullet wound itself, Omi could tell by looking at his face.  
  
Manx read the medical report she had in her hand. "The amount of blood loss caused him to go into Hypovolemic shock. However you two got him here in enough time to prevent any vital organs from being permanently damaged. He still is unconscious. . . but he can breathe on his own again."  
  
"Are you trying to say that he's in a coma?!"  
  
Manx looked away from him, ". . .I'm afraid so."  
  
Ken punched the wall, "Dammit! I swear I'll get them for this!!"  
  
{Begin Flashback}  
  
Ken contracted both of his bugnuks revealing the sharp steel claws. His emerald eyes were intently fixed on the Schwarz psychopath that was heading in his and Omi's direction.  
  
Farfarello held out his knives, "Angels die tonight," He whispered. Without warning, he charged at the two Weiß assassins.  
  
Ken extended his bugnuks ready for Farfarello's assault. The Irishman raised his knives ready to take on Ken's challenge. Metal clashed against metal as Ken used his bugnuks to defend against Farfarello's deadly strike.  
  
Knowing that the Irishman was distracted, Omi tried one of his arrows again. He wasn't surprised when the psychopath acted like he hadn't felt a thing even though it had become embedded in his thigh. Farfarello looked at him grinning. Suddenly pushing downward, he knocked Ken off balance causing him to stumble. The Irishman kneed the brunette into a nearby tree. He licked his lips as he saw Ken slide downwards.  
  
"Ken!" Omi shouted, he fired the last of his arrows at Farfarello.  
  
Crawford watched the two assassins as they fought Farfarello, if everything went according to plan; the two Weiß assassin's fates were sealed tonight.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The precog grinned, that was the second part of his vision, only two more to go.  
  
Ken winced at the sound in the gunshot. For some odd reason a hole formed in the pit of his stomach but he didn't know why. Yohji had faced Schuldich before but. . . something just didn't feel right. Schuldich usually fired all of his bullets at one time- not only that, but there was also another person with the telepath, Beansprucht- And he had not idea of how powerful this new Schwarz member was, maybe they should have gone with him after all. . .  
  
The Irishman let the tiny spear pierce his scarred skin. "I still feel no pain. . ." He murmured. His attention turned to the young assassin that had wounded him. He slowly walked over to him, "A kitten without claws is a useless toy to play with."  
  
^Damn^ Omi cursed, he had used all his ammunition and to make things worse, Ken was hurt.  
  
"Die God's Angel." Farfarello charged the young assassin slamming him into a tree, Omi gasped under the impact, he felt his ribs rub against the rough surface of the bark. Grinning, Farfarello raised one of his knives over his head aiming at the young assassin's heart.  
  
"OMI!" Ken screamed as saw the young assassin about to be stabbed. He managed to pull himself up bracing himself against the tree. He had to get the psychopath away from Omi. He saw an arrow on the ground next to him and picked it up.  
  
As Farfarello was about to stab Omi he felt something hit him in his head. His golden eye fell on Ken who was standing a few feet away. He grinned, "So, you still want to play Weiß kitten?" He liked to play with the brunette, he was much more fun than the other three Weiß members.  
  
The brunette braced himself; he had gotten Omi out of danger now he had to get himself out of it. Farfarello charged him again this time with both knives in front of him like a spear. Ken still was sluggish from the impact he had taken; he didn't pull up his bugnuks in enough time for him to guard against the Irishman's assault. He gave a choked scream as the knife ripped through the flesh in his shoulder. Blood spattered over Farfarello's face, it seemed to make him even more excited- and dangerous.  
  
The precog looked at his watch ^It's almost over for you Weiß^ He mentally found Schuldich and contacted him. /Schu, that's enough, you've had your fun/ He waiting for a moment to see if the telepath responded. He was surprised to discover that the telepath was ignoring him- this wasn't something that he had predicted.  
  
/SCHULDICH!!!/ He screamed, but it was too late, the telepath had severed the link he had with him. "Fool," Crawford said through gritted teeth. Another vision came into view within his mind, one that he hadn't predicted the following night. ^Dammit!^ He cursed, fate had managed to catch him off guard- something he wasn't used have happen to him. He retrieved his revolver from his tuxedo pocket.  
  
Farfarello licked the bloody knife in his hands still grinning. He bent over the injured Weiß assassin who had fallen on his side. "Now you die. . ." He said callously.  
  
Ken tensed as the knife was lowered to his neck. The metal edge grazed his soft flesh he looked up at the psychopath.  
  
"God cries tonight-" He whispered softly, pressing his knife into Weiß assassin's throat.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The psychopath stopped what he was doing and looked up. His eyes fell on a body that Crawford had just shot- It was one of the bodyguards that Henker was in charge of.  
  
"Farf, let's go." Crawford said as he put his revolver away.  
  
The Irishman frowned, "No hurting God?" He said with a little disappointment in his tone.  
  
"You've hurt Him enough," The precog replied. Without saying a word he ran in the direction that he had seen Schuldich go in.  
  
Farfarello's golden eye stared down at the brunette, "Later Weiß Angel," He whispered. He retracted his knife and followed Crawford.  
  
Ken listened to other gunshot in the distance ^Shit! Yohji^ What the hell was going on? He turned to look at Omi. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," The young assassin replied holding a hand to his bruised rib.  
  
Ken slowly got up using his good arm, "We've gotta find Yohji."  
  
They both ran to where they had seen Schuldich take Reiji. Ken noticed that there were a few dead bodies along the forest path- they had been mutilated beyond recognition. No doubt about it, this was the work of Farfarello. He panicked even more now; there would be no way Yohji could fight against all four Schwarz members by himself. That's when he heard it- laughing. ^Schuldich^ The brunette ran a little faster now ^Please. . .Yohji^ "Come- on Omi, hurry." They shifted directions heading toward the maniacal voice. In seconds, the two found themselves in a clearing. Ken panted as he scanned the area. His gaze shifted to a fallen body in the moonlight- he recognized the cross on the trench coat. "Oh no. . ."  
  
"YOHJI!" Omi ran over to the Weiß assassin with Ken behind him. "Yohji," He turned him over on his back; he felt sticky residue come on his hands, when he looked down, he saw that they were stained with the blood coming from the blonde's body. "Ken, I think he's been shot."  
  
The brunette bent down to where was Yohji lie and checked for a pulse- ^Shit^ He didn't have one, he turned to Omi, "You know how to do CPR right?"  
  
The young assassin blushed, "But Ken. . ." He knew that Aya and Yohji were lovers, it would seem kinda awkward to him to even think of putting his mouth on Yohji like that.  
  
Ken realized what was going through the Omi's mind, "Aya will understand." He stood up; they had to get the blonde to a hospital- and quick. He ran to Yohji's green jeep hidden in the brush behind the parking lot. He contemplated on which hospital to go to. The nearest one was Magicbus, which was only five minutes away, but Manx had warned them never to go to a public hospital because it could jeopardize their lives as well as Kritiker and Persia's. But the nearest Kritiker hospital was almost thirty minutes away- Yohji wouldn't last that long. He wouldn't let Yohji die; forget what Manx said- he was going to Magicbus. Starting the car up, he drove to the spot where Omi was. "Come-on Omi, help me get him up."  
  
Omi gave one last breath to Yohji before getting up. The two loaded him in the backseat of his jeep, the blonde wasn't going be happy when he saw blood on the leather interior.  
  
They sped towards Magicbus, Ken looked in the rearview mirror at the blonde assassin. ^Don't you dare die Yohji, you still have to find Aya^  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Omi clenched his fist so hard that his fingernails dug into his skin. "Can we see him?"  
  
Manx shook her head, "No, let him rest. I promise I'll call you when he gets better."  
  
"But Manx-" He stopped when he felt a hand clamp over his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Ken looking at him; his emerald eyes full of sympathy.  
  
"Let's go." The brunette whispered. "If we're not at the flower shop tomorrow people might get suspicious."  
  
Omi looked away from him, "They are already are getting suspicious. You saw how they are reacting when Aya disappeared. They wouldn't stop asking where he was or if he was okay, and when they notice Yohji gone-"  
  
A cell phone rung from Manx's pocket, she reached into it and grabbed the device. "Yes. . .yes. . . I understand." She turned off the cell phone, "You two get to stay with Yohji after all."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
She didn't answer them, instead she moved to a nearby TV turning it on.  
  
[-In other news, Takatori Reiji has won the elections and was named Prime Minister of Japan. His inauguration is set to begin at 1:00pm today. When we talked to Mr. Takatori he had this to say.  
  
"My fellow countrymen, in the past few months, there have been a string of assassinations with high state officials." He reached in his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "After some research, I've discovered who the these terrorist are. They call themselves Weiß. I haven't found out the identities of them, but I do know who their ringleader is- former police commissioner Takatori Shuuchi"]  
  
Omi gasped, ^Oh no, Persia.^  
  
["Though we are brothers, I cannot allow his crimes to unnoticed. These assassins are a threat to the peace and prosperity of Japan. As of today, I am deploying the Public Peace Special Forces to hunt down and eradicate these terrorists."]  
  
Ken's fist clenched at his sides, ^Shit. . .^  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
#Begin Dream Sequence#  
  
"You think killing me will stop my work?"  
  
"Your work has killed many innocent lives. Your nothing but a murderer."  
  
"How can you have the nerve to call me a murderer? What do you call what your doing?"  
  
"Justice."  
  
"Justice?! You're doing the same thing that I'm doing. The only difference is that you and I are working for different people."  
  
Aya slowly drew his blade up to the man's chest. "We are nothing alike."  
  
The man felt the katana bite into his skin, "Go head, kill me. You're nothing but a damn hypocrite! I hope that you burn in hell! I will haunt you in your dreams until the day you die- I curse you!"  
  
Growing tired of the man's insistent babbling, the Weiß leader stabbed him in his chest. His blood spattered over the redhead's trench coat and face. When Aya felt the body go limp he pulled his katana out of his target's body. He looked at the man's glazed eyes, "I've already been cursed. . ." He whispered.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
Aya turned around ready to strike down anyone who was there. He saw a small girl about seven or eight looking at him and the fallen body.  
  
"Daddy. . ." He girl whispered as she ran to the man. She clutched onto the dead man's neck gently rocking him. Her teary eyes stared at Aya. "Why. . ."  
  
The Weiß leader tore his gaze away from her walking away from the crying child. He knew was supposed to kill anyone that saw him on a mission, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. ^It was a mission. . . I followed my orders. . . . I'm not a murderer^  
  
#End Dream Sequence#  
  
Aya jumped up, waking up from the dream he just had. A thin coat of sweat covered his entire body. He rubbed the temple of his head ^That dream again. . .^ He had been having that same dream ever since he had completed that mission almost two month's ago. He didn't know why he kept having them or why it bothered his so much. He brushed off that unknown feeling that was inside of him. Looking around, he realized that he was in a room lying down on a bed under black silk sheets and covers. Shivers began to crawl up his back when he discovered that his tuxedo top and undershirt was gone revealing his bare chest. He rubbed his head again ^What happened to me?^ The thought's came back to him in terrible sequence- the meeting with Reiji, the party, the explosion, Weiß. . . Yohji. . . Shivers traveled through his entire body, he remembered how Yohji was looking at him brokenhearted as he blood poured from his chest {A. . . Aya. . .W. . .hy?!} The blonde's words echoed painfully in his heart, eating away at his very soul.  
  
Schuldich opened the door to his room, his gaze shifted to the redhead who was sitting up on the bed. He grinned, "Ah, hello Beansprucht, I see you're up." He sensed that the redhead's mind was still in turmoil. The telepath slowly walked over to Aya watching his face intently, "What's wrong? You don't seem happy to see your Master."  
  
Aya lifted the sheets up to cover his partially nude body. "What did you do to me?!"  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Nothing. . .for now." He said coolly.  
  
Aya felt relieved that Schuldich hadn't done anything to him while he was knocked out, but at the same time nervous- the telepath was staring at him with lusty eyes again.  
  
"You know, you've got such a beautiful body." The telepath murmured.  
  
"Leave me alone Schuldich."  
  
"Now why would Master want to do that?" Schuldich purred. He made his way to the bed never taking his eyes off the redhead. "Besides, I said I would reward you for doing such a good job on your first mission."  
  
Aya moved in the opposite side of the bed, "No! Stay away from me!" As he was about to step off the bed he saw the telepath staring him in the face- damn him and his speed.  
  
Schuldich pushed him back on the bed, not to gently, straddling him. "Ran, are you trying to run away from me?"  
  
Aya struggled as Schuldich pulled him closer to his body, "Stop!"  
  
The telepath ignored him; his hands moved around the redhead's lean waist pressing onto the firm flesh. "You need to calm down kitten." He was getting painfully hard seeing the redhead's half-naked body. He licked his lips /You look 'so' deliciously fuckable/  
  
Aya's eyes widened; he knew where this would lead. He bucked "GET OFF!!" Without warning the telepath's lip's crashed into his own. Schuldich's tongue forced his lips and teeth apart, demanding entry into his hot mouth. Aya groaned at the invasion, this seemed to electrify the telepath to force himself deeper into the redhead's mouth, making it harder for him to breathe. Fear gripped Aya's insides as found himself starved of much needed air, he felt himself growing weaker in the telepath's grip.  
  
Schuldich noticed the redhead's behavior and quickly pulled away from him; he wouldn't let Aya pass out on him this time. Knowing that the redhead was still somewhat dazed, he released his hands from Aya's face leaning down to his exposed neck. His lips pressed against the redhead's throat sucking hard at the tender skin until a pale reddish mark appeared. He leaned back admiring his work. Ah at last, he finally marked his beautiful pet.  
  
Aya squeezed his eyes shut. "Yohji. . ." He whispered.  
  
The telepath snorted at the redhead's comment. How dare he be thinking about that Weiß assassin, he should be thinking of him! Schuldich grinned, "I almost forgot to tell you- he died." As soon as he uttered those words, a pair of hands grasped his neck trying to constrict his airway. When he looked at Aya, his amethyst eyes reflected rage, heartbreak, and revenge- all those emotions were all aimed straight at him. He couldn't help but chuckle, whether Aya knew it or not, the redhead trembling so bad that he couldn't tighten the grip that he had on him. The telepath easily prodded his head away from him, punching the redhead in the face.  
  
Aya's head snapped to the side as his body was thrown back on the bed.  
  
Schuldich grabbed a handful of Aya's hair jerking him up. "You dare bare your fangs at me again?!" He squeezed the red locks tightly in his grip. "Apologize." He commanded.  
  
Aya squirmed, pressing himself deeper into the mattress.  
  
"Now. . ." Schuldich said in a threatening tone.  
  
Aya stopped struggling, squeezing his eyes shut, "I'm sorry," He whispered. Why fight him? Schwarz probably killed Ken and Omi and. . . Yohji was dead. That was probably what they were planning from the beginning, to destroy all of Weiß. He was the last one left, and no one would help him- and when Schuldich got tired of him, he would be killed as well. But he didn't want to die, he didn't fear it, but there would be no one else to take care of his sister if he died. He had promised himself that he would always be there for her, that's why he continued to live, to fight. . . to kill.  
  
The telepath smirked when he saw the redhead's thoughts. "Don't worry Ran, I'm not going to kill you, I would never do that to what is mine. Besides, you and I are too much alike, I would never let you go that easily."  
  
"I am nothing like you." Aya said callously.  
  
"Oh?" Schuldich said amused. "You may not realize it, but I do. I've been inside your mind- I've found a very interesting nightmare that you seem to have."  
  
"My mind is a dangerous place to be in."  
  
"Ah, but that's what I like about it. Unconsciously you are as much as a devil as myself."  
  
"I_ am_ 'nothing' _like you," He repeated.  
  
"I never could figure out why someone like you could be so cool, calm, and collective even while you killed, but now I think I know why you are-"  
  
Aya's entire body tensed.  
  
"Though you won't tell anybody, you actually 'want' to keep killing- it's more than just the fact that you punish those that the law cannot touch or that you need the money- it's something else. . . If I didn't know any better, I'd say you 'like' killing people."  
  
"-No."  
  
"No?. . . Then what do you call it? You keep killing people despite the fact that you have the same nightmare over and over again. If it bothers you so much, why do you continue to do it? Is it that you love the thrill of the kill, to see your targets run away from you? Thinking that they can get away from the death that is upon them. The terror in their eyes when you approach them- knowing that you hold their fate in your hands." He caught the redhead's gaze, the redhead was staring at him- but this time it wasn't bitter hatred or resentment- more like confusion- that what the he was saying was true.  
  
No that wasn't true, Aya became of Weiß Hunter because. . .because. . . he didn't want other people to go what he had to go through. But, in his mind, he saw the image of the little girl kneeling down toward her dead father again- just like he had once did to his sister.  
  
"You like that don't you- as much as a cat does to a mouse." Schuldich smirked, "Heh, kinda ironic your codename happens to be named after a cat." He noticed how Aya flinched, "You feel guilt when you kill, and I am guilty of the killing that I've done. The only real difference between us is I don't dwell on people's lives. You think that the more people you kill will repent for previous sins, but in actuality, the more you kill, the guiltier you become. You murdered that little girl's father in front of her. Every time she thinks of him, she sees you- you and that code of justice that you abide by. You destroyed her life when you killed her father." He placed a gentle kiss along the redhead's neck, "In a way Ran, you are like Takatori Reiji himself. . ."  
  
Aya was completely still under the telepath. The reasons why he did what he did. . .weren't they justified? That's what he had always told himself when he killed his targets. But if that was the case, why 'did' he have nightmares about it? He closed his eyes; reality was beginning to set in- Schuldich. . . was right.  
  
Schuldich smirked, "You and I really aren't so different after all are we?" He gently cupped the redhead's face in his hands, "You once asked me before what Beansprucht meant." His looked intently on the reddish mark that he had made a few moments before on Aya's neck. "Do you want to know what it truly means?" He whispered. Leaning forward, the telepath's lips brushed over the redhead's before he found entrance into the redhead's unresisting mouth. For some odd reason, he thought Aya tasted especially sweeter this time. /It means claimed. . ./  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Crawford sat at his desk watching the news broadcast. Takatori had become Prime Minister just as he had predicted. He picked up the wine bottle that lay on the top of the desk. Unscrewing it, he poured the liquid in a v- shaped glass. ^I hope Estet is happy now^ He hated those three decrypted old hags that told him what to do and he hated taking orders from Takatori Reiji even more. When the opportunity arose, he would make sure that all of them were taken care of- permanently.  
  
As he got up he started to have a headache again ^Damn these visions^ The wine glass he held in his hand slipped out and shattered on the wooden floor. Images bombarded him with full force. He leaned against the wall hoping to gain his support, but he ended up crashing onto the floor anyway. He looked closely at the vision, blurred and distorted, they show showed images of Schuldich, Aya, and. . .^What?!^  
  
After his vision subsided, he groggily rose from the floor. "Dammit!" He cursed, "How?!. . ."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What could've gone wrong?" Omi said as the TV broadcast went off.  
  
"Looks like Schuldich and that other guy were more than he could handle." Ken looked at the blonde, ^Yohji, want happened to you?^  
  
"We've got to finish this mission."  
  
"Easier said than done, Takatori not only will be looking for us, but he's also got all of Japan's military forces at his disposal."  
  
"I wish Aya was here. . ." Omi whispered.  
  
". . .no. . .A-ya. . ."  
  
Both assassins looked at each other, then to Yohji. He was talking to himself.  
  
". . .s-sis- ter. . ."  
  
"Sister?" Omi said questioningly. ". . .What do you think he means?"  
  
Ken looked at the blonde again; he was surprised to see a tear fall down his face. What was going on here? Why was Yohji crying? Now he knew something was up. ^Aya, where are you?^  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Schuldich forced Aya's chin up staring into his amethyst eyes. "You are mine now, I have claimed you and now your mind and body belong to me, and me alone. I am your Master and you are my pet, I own you. . .and you belong to Schwarz- If you ever forget that, just look at you arm- it is all the proof you need."  
  
Aya stared blankly at him, for some reason he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. The telepath wasn't using any of his power on him so why wasn't he fighting back, why hadn't he denied anything Schuldich said to him? He saw the telepath bend down toward his chest rubbing over the toned muscles. He flinched /. . .stop/  
  
"Let me hear how I make my pretty kitty purr." Schuldich said huskily.  
  
/Schu, come to my office now/  
  
Schuldich cursed inwardly as he stopped what he was doing, he wondered if the precog was doing this on purpose just as part of his 'punishment.' He looked at the redhead, "I'll be back, don't go anywhere while I'm gone." His kissed Aya on his forehead before leaving to see what the precog wanted.  
  
After Aya heard the door shut behind him, he curled into a ball under the covers. {. . .You and I really are alike. . .you are like Reiji Takatori himself} His eyes shut tightly as his entire body trembled.  
  
Schuldich walked down to Crawford's office. When he reached it, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Schuldich causally walked in the precog's office. He noted the broken wine glass on the floor- it had almost dried up. Now he knew something was up, the precog was a real stickler when it came to his office being clean, and since Crawford hadn't cleaned it up by now, it was obvious that something was seriously bothering him.  
  
"-What did you tell Kudou?" Crawford asked suddenly. In his mind he knew what the answer would be but he wanted to be sure.  
  
Schuldich jumped at the question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"-Did you tell him that we had Fujimiya's sister?"  
  
What difference did it make that he told Yohji- He had made sure that the Weiß assassin was gone for good and would never interfere with Schwarz again. Schuldich didn't understand why Crawford would ask such a question. "Yeah, I did, why would that matter?"  
  
"-FOOL!!"  
  
The telepath flinched, what the hell was going on?  
  
Crawford removed his glasses, "You didn't kill him. . ."  
  
Schuldich's eyes widened, "Wh- What did you say?!"  
  
"You didn't kill him!"  
  
"That's impossible! I saw him die!-"  
  
"-You saw him become unconscious, that doesn't mean he died."  
  
"But. . . how?"  
  
"How else? –The other Weiß kittens came to his rescue."  
  
"I thought that Farf killed them."  
  
"Farf would've killed them if you had withdrew when I told you to- In a way Schuldich, Weiß being alive is all your fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Had you had left Kudou alone when I told you to, his fate would've been sealed last night."  
  
"-He would have survived if I hadn't jumped in."  
  
"-You are a telepath not a precog!" Crawford snapped. "Henker was on his way to find out what had caused that explosion, had you left when I told you to, he would've saw Kudou injured, recognized him, and ordered back-up troops to kill him. As for the other two, Farf would've taken care of them. Instead we had to take care of some snipers that all had their sight's set on you- you where too caught up in what you where doing to even notice them. Relatively speaking Schuldich, instead of killing all of Weiß, you may have just saved their lives."  
  
The telepath's fist clenched at his side as he took in what Crawford had just told him. He had saved them, all of them! ^Dammit^ He cursed, if Henker was watching him right now, he sure was laughing his ass off at the telepath. After all the careful planning Schwarz did to crush Weiß- to crush Yohji- he ended up saving them because of one lousy order!  
  
"Somehow Siberian and Bombay will find out that we have Fujimiya's sister. You know she is the only leverage that we have to control to him, if you don't stop Weiß from reaching her, he will turn on us."  
  
"Did you see anything else?"  
  
"Whatever else I saw is not of your concern, but as you know I only see glimpses of the future. You may change the future, you may not, whatever happens, will happen."  
  
Schuldich turned around to leave. He had to change fate- no matter what it took.  
  
"-One more thing," Crawford said as Schuldich turned the doorknob to leave, "I want you to take Fujimiya with you."  
  
"Is it necessary? Why don't I go get her by myself."  
  
"Did you forget how Magicbus operates, only relatives of the patients are allowed to check them out. Besides, Farf might decide to get to 'know' him a little better while your gone and I don't plan on having to baby-sit him, he's your responsibility not mine."  
  
Schuldich left the precog's room storming down the hall. Still cursing to himself, he headed toward his room. He would NOT lose Aya- not to Weiß, and especially not to Yohji- he worked too hard to get him, to possess him- to break him. All the work that he did would not be for just the hell of it.  
  
Schuldich casually walked into his room and saw that Aya was under the covers blankly staring at the walls. Trying to cover up the anger and frustration on his face, he put on one of his smirks on before speaking, "Come on, we're gonna visit your sister."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	11. Trapped

What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: Adult language, Violence  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
{Flashbacks}  
  
Chapter 11: Trapped  
  
Aya eye's widened, ^My. . .sister. . .^  
  
Schuldich pushed off the black covers on the redhead. "Come-on Ran, you want to see how your sister is doing, don't you?" He walked over to a closet fishing for a jacket that Aya could wear. "Maybe if you're lucky, she might have pulled out of her coma."  
  
Aya sat up on the bed, why was Schuldich so concerned about his sister? He looked at the window outside, it was almost dark ^Why so late?^ Then again, he was a bit worried about how she was doing and he also needed to pay for her bill this month.  
  
The telepath came stepped out of the closet with a black windbreaker jacket and some jeans. "You know how to move your sister to another hospital right?"  
  
Aya's mouth twitched, "Yeah, Why?"  
  
He threw the jacket to the redhead, "Don't you want her to be closer to you?"  
  
"She'll be closer to you as well," The redhead said callously.  
  
Schuldich couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. "I'm not interested in her Ran, just you." He looked at his watch, "Hurry-up, we don't have all day."  
  
When Aya had his new clothes on, they quickly went to Schuldich's car driving off. Aya stared out of the window looking at the stars. He was so confused, he didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
Schuldich could've messed with the redhead's mind, but right now, he was too distracted. Crawford had vaguely given him any information on what to expect when he got to Magicbus. It almost made him feel like he was being thrown into a lion's den. He knew it was useless to try to ask the precog. One because Crawford was still pissed off at him for the screw-ups that happened the previous night, and two, he had obviously knew something was going to happen tonight to cause him much amusement. That was the only logical reason that the telepath could think off for the precog not telling him the whole vision he had had. The thought of that made his stomach churn- he knew all too well that the precog had twisted sense of humor. But then again. . . he was Bradley Crawford.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The two Weiß assassins waited for Yohji to say something again, but the blonde uttered no other sound.  
  
Omi shrugged, "Maybe he was having a nightmare."  
  
"How many nightmares have had when you actually cry in your sleep?" Ken looked at Yohji, "Something's wrong."  
  
"Hmm. . .Well, he did say something about a sister."  
  
^A sister. . .^ "Hey, doesn't Aya has a sister?"  
  
"Come to think of it. . . he does." Omi remembered that night when he followed the Weiß leader here. That's when he found out that he had a sister, and why he had so much bitter hatred for the Takatori family. "You think Yohji was talking about her?"  
  
"Possibly, but why would he be thinking of her." ^The only thing he's interested in is Aya. . .^ "Do you remember which room she was in? I wanna go check on her to make sure everything's alright.  
  
"No, but I can hack into the security system and find out."  
  
"Nah, it will be easier if I just asked someone." He got up and headed for the front desk.  
  
"Wait, let me come too."  
  
"I'll be right back Omi, besides, someone has gotta stay with Yohji." Ken grinned, "You're not scared to be by yourself are you?"  
  
Omi's face flushed, "O-of course not!"  
  
"Heh, just checking. . ."  
  
Manx came back from downstairs to see Ken walking towards the elevator. She turned to Omi, "Where is he going?"  
  
"He said he wanted to check on Aya's sister."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the young assassin's response. "I see. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** "Ah, Hello Mr. Fujimiya," She said, "How may I help you today?"  
  
He presented his ID card to the clerk. "I want to check out my sister of here tonight."  
  
She smiled, "Of course, but it will take me a while to get the paperwork ready. Check with me again in about thirty minutes okay."  
  
Schuldich sighed, good, just thirty minutes and he did sense Weiß anywhere.  
  
Aya nodded, "Thank you." He turned to go toward the elevator with Schuldich closely behind him.  
  
As their elevator ascended, another one beside them descended to the first floor. Ken walked out of it and headed over to the clerk, "Excuse me, I need to find out what room my friend's sister in."  
  
She smiled at him, "Of course sir, may I have the patient's name."  
  
"Fujimiya Aya."  
  
"Fujimiya Aya? Wow, she's a very lucky person, is it her birthday or something?"  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"You're the third person requesting to visit her today."  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed ^The third. . . who else could know about her?^ "Do you remember who asked about her?"  
  
"Well, let's see. I believe it was her brother. . . and someone else was with him."  
  
The brunette's eyes widened ^Aya was here?!^ "When did he come here?"  
  
"Oh, you just missed him, it was like three or five minutes ago."  
  
"-Please tell me, what room is she in?"  
  
The clerk punched in a few numbers on the computer in front of her. "She's in room eight-four."  
  
"Thank you." Ken said hurriedly heading for the elevator. He was surprised to see a redheaded woman in a red dress was inside. "Manx."  
  
She grinned at him, "What's your hurry?"  
  
"It's Aya- he might be here."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?! Who told you that?!"  
  
"A clerk told me that he stopped by her desk almost three minutes ago. But she also mentioned that there's another person with him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She couldn't remember."  
  
"Really?. . ." She didn't know why, but this mystery person didn't sound like good news at all, ". . .Do you have your bugnuks with you?"  
  
Ken was a little shocked she would ask something like that. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Take them with you, just in case. . ."  
  
"But why?"  
  
". . .Call it a women's tuition. . ."  
  
Ken shrugged, "If you say so." He didn't know why Manx wanted him to take them with him, he was just going to check on her. . .what could possibly happen? ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Aya entered his sister's room. He was relieved that Aya was just like he had left her, but. . .he wanted to see her open her eyes. He looked on her dresser and realized that the red roses that he had placed there eight days ago were dying.  
  
As Schuldich stepped inside the room, he tensed. He was picking up a familiar brain pattern. He focused closely on it to see if it was who he thought it was. An elevator stopped on the floor he was on.  
  
Ken stepped out of the elevator, his head turned to a figure standing in the middle of the hallway. He was horrified to realize who is was, "Schuldich!!" God, he was so glad that he did listen to Manx now.  
  
Schuldich eyes widened ^FUCK! Why the hell didn't I sense him earlier?!^  
  
As Aya was about to join the telepath, he pushed him back in the room. ^What the hell^  
  
Schuldich knew it was useless, but he shut and locked the door to Aya- chan's room. He reached in his pocket looking for his pistol.  
  
Ken burst through the door then, the first thing he saw was Schuldich staring at him, and angry expression on his face. Then his eyes fell on the person behind him, "Aya. . ." So, the clerk was right after all. He extended the bugnuks ready to fight the Schwarz intruder.  
  
Aya froze when he recognized the voice that called out his name. His amethyst eyes looked at the door towards Ken. But he had thought that Schwarz had killed him.  
  
The telepath brought his gun up at the brunette, "Don't move." He said threateningly. So much for his plan, who knew that the brunette would be hard to detect? He snorted, now he know that there was a slim chance he wouldn't leave with both of the Fujimiya's but. . . he could still make sure that his pet came back home. His gaze shifted to the comatose girl on the bed.  
  
Aya followed the telepath's gaze, his eyes widened when he realized what Schuldich was thinking. "No!! Aya!!" He ran over to his sister blocking his path.  
  
/Get out of the way!/ Schuldich commanded.  
  
/NO!!/  
  
Seeing that the telepath was distracted, Ken charged him. "Go to hell you son-of-a-bitch!" Blood began to seep through his bandaged shoulder from the stress he was putting on it, but that didn't matter to him anymore. His only thought was to slaughter the man who had nearly killed Yohji.  
  
Schuldich turned his attention back to Ken dodging the blades. Unlike all the other times that he had encountered the brunette, he noticed that he was unusually focused on what he was doing- even his mental wall was unusually stronger. The Weiß assassin slashed at him again, the blades aimed at his chest. He backed away, from Ken his gaze always watching the brunette's movements. Schuldich was shocked to discover that the Weiß assassin had managed to drive him away from where Aya-chan was. ^Great, just fucking great^ He had found this amusing at first, but enough was enough. He pulled out his pistol pointing at his head, "I've had enough of your games. Now die!"  
  
"No!" Aya rushed him as the telepath pulled the trigger. The bullet he fired shot upwards lodging itself into the ceiling. They tumbled on the ground Aya on top of him.  
  
Schuldich was shocked to find Aya trying to get the pistol away from him, "Get off!" He unintentionally pulled the trigger again and bullet shattered a window.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
The telepath's eyes narrowed, "You fucking shit!" He used the handle of his gun hitting Aya in his head.  
  
White spots danced in the back of the redhead's eyes, he felt himself being literally thrown off of Schuldich.  
  
Schuldich quickly turned around facing the other Weiß assassin, much to his horror, his gun made a clicking noise. ^Damn! Out of bullets. . .^ A thought occurred to him then- had he forgot to reload his weapon from the previous mission. Great, he was out of ammunition and he had a very enraged Weiß assassin to deal with. ^Come-on, think Schuldich, think. . .^ Aya groaned behind him still in obvious pain. He grinned, well if he couldn't get to Aya-chan by brute force he still had another ace up his sleeve. He jerked the redhead up holding his pistol to his head. "I suggest you move Siberian!" He snarled. "Or do you want to lose your precious Weiß leader?" God, he was getting so desperate that he was using a bluff. But for the moment, that didn't matter to him. If there was one thing he hated most, it was losing, and he didn't plan on doing that anytime soon.  
  
Aya squirmed feebly trying to get out of Schuldich's grip. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the telepath wouldn't shoot him no matter what the circumstances. His gaze focused on the brunette, "Ken. . .don't." He whispered.  
  
"Shut-up Ran!" Schuldich snapped. He pressed the gun into Aya's forehead still looking at Ken. "Last chance, move or I'll shoot him!"  
  
Ken gave him a dark smile, "I don't think so. . ."  
  
^What!^ The telepath couldn't stop his eyes from widening. He had always thought that the Weiß assassins would do anything to protect each other. "Siberian, that's rather cruel of you, letting your leader die because you're being stubborn. . ."  
  
Ken gave him a malevolent stare. "Call it whatever you want, you're not getting out of here alive Schuldich."  
  
^Fuck! Now what am I going do?^ Maybe if he bluffed a little bit more. . . He gave Ken a wicked grin, "Well, have it your way."  
  
*BANG*  
  
Schuldich gasped, sharp stings of pain were traveling through his right arm. The gun he was holding crashed on the floor. He dimly realized that he couldn't feel his left hand anymore. He looked down at it and was shocked to see that blood was flowing out of it. ^What the hell just happened?!^ Ken didn't have a gun, Aya didn't have a gun. . .who the hell shot him?  
  
"I suggest that you don't move."  
  
The telepath's eyes shot up toward the voice, he was surprised to see a redheaded female holding a gun straight at his head. ^What the hell!^ Why hadn't he sensed her? Was he distracted that much? Schuldich gritted his teeth, "You BITCH!!"  
  
Manx ignored the telepath's comment, she calmly stepped little closer him the barrel of the gun still fixed on the telepath. "Move away from him."  
  
Schuldich pressed his lips together as he moved backward away from Aya- and his pistol. God, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was going to lose Aya. He tried probing into Manx's mind. He was surprised to find that she had a mental barrier; clearly this was no ordinary woman he was dealing with. His eyes seethed with rage as he glared at her ^I need a plan. . .^ Maybe he could confuse her wit his speed and steal her gun. Without a second thought, he charged her.  
  
"I said don't move!" Manx fired the gun again, but this time Schuldich was ready for it, his dodged the bullet from the side still headed straight for her. His mind was so bent on trying to kill Manx that he didn't realize Ken had come behind him until it was too late. Schuldich gave a choked scream as the sharp blades tore through his green coat cutting into his back. Blood flowed from the deep gash onto the floor. He dodged the bugnuks as they came downward towards his throat. He stumbled to another corner of the small room wearily keeping an eye on the two people trying to kill him.  
  
Manx fired her gun again and Schuldich barely evaded it, losing at few locks of hair in the process. Sweat fell down his face and he panted heavily; he finally came to the realization that there was no way he could win against the two. Seeing the broken windowsill, he ran toward it. Cold sapphire eyes glared at Aya as he past him. /No matter how hard you try, you can't escape me anymore!/  
  
Aya watched as the telepath leapt out the window escaping deadly claws and bullets coming at him.  
  
/-You belong to ME Ran!/ Schuldich said angrily /Nothing will EVER change that!!/  
  
"Fuck!!" Ken exclaimed as the telepath disappeared into the streets. He was so close to killing Schuldich but he managed to get away from him. ^I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!!^  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Schuldich stumbled into the nearest alleyway he came across. Using his shoulder, he leaned against one of the narrow walls. He winced, his back and right hand still screamed with searing pain as blood continued to ooze from the open wounds. He noticed that Ken was unusually aggressive, almost like Farfarello, but he didn't try to figure out the reason why. He was too angry with himself for being so distracted that he didn't see the danger that he put himself in.  
  
^Dammit!!^ He cursed kicking a nearby garbage can to relieve some of his frustration. Aya had slipped out of his reach and Weiß had his sister now- "DAMMIT!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Bitter hatred filled his sapphire eyes as he stared at Magicbus. ^I will NOT lose you that easily. . .^ He searched for Aya's mind, there was one last trick he had up his sleeve, but he had to make sure that the redhead was weakened properly first.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ken ran over to the Weiß leader, "Aya, where have you-" He stopped when he looked in the redhead's face, it was riddled with many bruises, some old, some new. He also noticed that Aya looked a lot paler than normal. "What happened to you?"  
  
Aya met the brunette's gaze but his mouth refused to work for him.  
  
Ken didn't bother of pressing the issue when he saw Aya reaction. But he needed to tell him about the mission. "Aya we had a mission last night- it was to kill Takatori Reiji, but Schwarz was there. We split up and let Yohji go after him but. . . Something went wrong and. . ."  
  
Aya shut his eyes; he didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
"He was shot and. . ." He lowered his head, "-He fell into a coma."  
  
Aya's eye's widened, "A. . .coma. . ."  
  
"Yeah, that bastard Schuldich. . . I think that he shot him. Omi and I managed to get him here in enough time but. . ." His voice dropped to a mere whisper, "He's barely hanging on."  
  
Aya tore his gaze away from him. Yohji was in a coma because of him. ^It's all my fault^ But he should be relived right, he didn't kill him but. . .being in a coma was sitting on the line between life and death. And what made it even more unbearable was that it could last for days, weeks, months, or years- just like his sister was.  
  
Ken noticed that the Weiß leader's eyes glazed over. "Aya?"  
  
Aya didn't hear the brunette call his name; he just stared into an unconscious oblivion as if time itself had suddenly stopped. ^I'm just like him. . . Takatori Reiji^  
  
Ken bent down to where Aya was gently shaking him, "Aya, snap out of it. It's me." He wondered if it was a bad idea to tell the redhead about Yohji so soon, but he felt it was something that the Weiß leader needed to know.  
  
"Where is he?" The redhead choked out.  
  
The brunette was a little relieved to hear Aya speak again. "He's in room ninety-two. . .You know, he really missed you," He whispered. ". . .He always went out looking for you when you disappeared."  
  
Aya's heart was heavy with regret. ^ you loved me so much. . .^  
  
"He was talking in his sleep, he mentioned you and your sister. Omi and I got a little suspicious so I decided to check on her." He gave a half smile, "Heh, guess even when he's sleeping, he can't stop thinking about you."  
  
^So Ken wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Yohji. And if I hadn't seen Ken, I would still believe that they were all dead. And Schuldich would've had his way with me^ Aya trembled slightly ^God, how could I have done this to him?^ He slowly got off of the floor, he had to see the blonde now. He turned to Ken, "Can you take care of my sister?"  
  
The brunette smiled, "Don't worry, we'll take care of everything."  
  
"Thank you. . ." He murmured, walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Abyssinian."  
  
Aya stopped when he heard Manx voice.  
  
"Where have you been at for the last eight days?"  
  
Aya's body went stiff at the question. His head turned enough to meet Manx's gaze "Hell," He said callously.  
  
Manx was shocked at his response; she had never heard the Weiß leader speak like that before.  
  
Aya took her silence that she wouldn't ask him any more questions. He continued up the stairs not looking back at the two.  
  
Omi sat in the hallway that led to Yohji's room. He heard footsteps coming toward him and he turned his head them. He was expecting it to be Ken but his breath hitched when he realized who it was. "Aya!" He said half shocked, half relieved.  
  
Whether the redhead hadn't heard the young assassin call his name or he was too consumed in his own thoughts he brushed past him and entered Yohji's room.  
  
As Omi turned to go after him a voice called his name. He turned around to see Ken coming toward him. Dried blood covered the brunette's front shirt, pants, and bugnuks. "Ken what happened to you? I just saw Aya."  
  
"Yeah, we kinda bumped into each other when I went in his sister's room."  
  
"-His sister's room?" The young assassin chimed. "How long was he in there?"  
  
"I didn't bother asking him but. . .Schuldich was with him."  
  
Omi's eyes narrowed, "Why would Aya be with him?"  
  
"I don't know. He did try to kidnap Aya-chan, but Manx and I stopped him."  
  
Omi smiled, "Well that's a relief, where is she now?"  
  
"Manx is getting her ready to move to the Beleben Kritiker hospital. I think Schwarz must've figured out Aya was keeping her here."  
  
Omi's gaze followed to the brunette's bloody clothes, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"My shoulder wound is open again, but I'm okay. I almost managed to kill Schuldich but he escaped. . . Listen, I know it's soon, but we need to get out of here. I'm sure that the police are on their way to investigate the gunshots. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves right now."  
  
"But what about Yohji? We can't just leave him in here."  
  
"He's in no condition to be moved right now, we'll kill him if he's taken off the life-support so soon."  
  
"But what if they find out who he is?!"  
  
"-We have no choice Omi!"  
  
Young assassin looked through the window to Yohji's room. The Weiß leader had disappeared in the white curtain surrounding the blonde's bed. "It's not fair," He whispered, "Why did this happen?"  
  
Ken sighed, "All things happen for a reason . . We just don't realize fate's true intentions until it's too late." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Aya slowly walked in the white room, spotting Yohji on a small bed. Many instruments were surrounding the blonde monitoring his condition. The Weiß leader amethyst eyes stared deeply at his face looking over the delicate features. "Yohji. . ." He murmured. He'd hoped that somehow the blonde would open his eyes and smile at him telling one of his jokes or tease him- But he just lay there, the only signs of life was his shallow breathing. He leaned over Yohji brushing some of his hair from his face.  
  
/Hiya Ran/  
  
Aya's eyes widened when he recognized the voice inside his head.  
  
Schuldich 'saw' the room that the redhead was in and the person that he was bent over. /I see you've discovered that Balinese isn't dead, what a shame, I was hoping to keep you in the dark about that/  
  
/You fucking bastard!/ So the damn telepath knew along that Yohji and the others were alive the whole time.  
  
The telepath chucked /You're not mad at me are you? It was such a meaningless thing. I didn't think that you needed to know. . ./  
  
/The only thing that's meaningless to me is you!/  
  
Schuldich clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white /How DARE you speak to me like that!/  
  
/You won't control me anymore! And neither will Schwarz/ Aya snapped.  
  
/So. . .you're telling me that you plan become a Weiß assassin again?/  
  
/I do/ Aya said callously.  
  
/We don't tolerate betrayers Ran/  
  
/I was never Schwarz, you forced me to be one of you! The next time I see you I will kill you/  
  
/Heh, a little testy aren't you my pet. So you want to go back to your home do you? That's really bold of you since you're the reason that Balinese in Magicbus/  
  
Aya tensed at that comment. As hard as he tried to deny it, in his mind, he couldn't escape the truth that he did it.  
  
/You couldn't even tell Siberian that you're the one that shot him could you? What would they say if I told them it was you?/  
  
/-They wouldn't believe you/  
  
Schuldich chuckled /You're right but. . .what if they questioned you about it? Would you lie to them? Or. . .would you tell them?/  
  
Aya didn't respond to him, instead, he just looked at Yohji.  
  
/Ah, and what would Kudou say? He knows that you work for us; you've already proven to him that you would kill them if necessary. What if he wakes up and tells everyone what you did? They will turn on you- treat you like a traitor, they'll never look at you the same way again/  
  
/Shut up!/  
  
/-They might even decide to kill you because they see you as a threat to their safety/  
  
^It's not my fault^  
  
/It is. . .you belong to Schwarz- you belong to me. . . / Schuldich filled Aya's mind with erotic images of himself against the redhead. /Kudou will never want you after what you've done/  
  
Aya chest tightened, Yohji couldn't hate him, it wasn't his fault. He tried to fight the telepath, but he had raped him anyway.  
  
/Raped?/ The telepath said sardonically /You gave yourself to me willingly Ran/  
  
/I didn't!!/  
  
Schuldich chuckled /Quit lying to yourself/  
  
/You manipulated me!/  
  
/Did I? . . .You still refuse to acknowledge what you've done, but you can't escape the truth of the matter. You feel guilty because you've let another person take you/  
  
Aya held his hands to the temple of his head, a headache was starting to form there. /Shut the hell up!/  
  
Schuldich smirked, his plan was working. /You're trembling you know. . ./ He closed his eyes focusing on the Weiß assassin's mind link. /Come back to me Ran-/ After finding it, he viscously entered the redhead's mind. /-Come back to your Master/  
  
The redhead shivered uncontrollably as he felt Schuldich tear into his mind. A numbing sensation traveled through his entire body, he had felt like this before when Schuldich had. . . His eyes widened /-NO!! Not again!! I won't let you!!/ He used all of his self-control to force his mind to go blank. He wouldn't let himself be manipulated by the telepath again.  
  
Schuldich winced when the redhead's mental barrier hit him with full force ^Fuck!^ Aya should've easily giving in to his control, but he hadn't. ^Looks like I underestimated you^ Exhausted, mentally and physically, his knees finally buckled under him and he collapsed on the ground. In the state he was in now, there was no possible way he could get Aya back tonight. The only thing that he could do for now is wait until he had Aya by himself again, but who knew that opportunity would arise. His head rested against the back wall, ^Ch' some Devil I turned out to be. . .^  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Aya gasped when he felt the telepath withdraw from his mind. His headache was getting a lot worse. He shoved his hands to his temples and rubbed them trying to relive the pressure. He had no idea if Schuldich would try to get in his mind again, but if he did, he knew there would be no way he would be able to put up his shields again. He shivered; the thought of him going back to Schwarz sickened him.  
  
Time passed and he realized that Schuldich had not attempted to control him again. Had the telepath lost interest in him? No, not Schuldich, was he planning something again? Was he just toying with him? Chaotic thoughts were running through his mind of what the sadistic bastard was planning, god, he probably was putting the others in danger by staying here.  
  
His eyes lifted to Yohji's still face still remembering how he looked at him when he was shot. ^I don't want to hurt you like that again^ He wanted to leave, to disappear away from Japan, Schwarz, Weiß, all the pain and suffering he had endured, but could he really do it? Could he leave Yohji and the others like that?  
  
{-What if he wakes up and tells everyone what you did to him}  
  
{-He really misses you}  
  
{-They will turn on you, treat you like a traitor}  
  
Aya shoved his hands into his hair letting his body slid down against Yohji's bed ^What am I going do. . .^  
  
Suddenly, another thought dawned on him, what would happen to Aya-chan? He needed the money for her expensive hospital bills. There were very few jobs that offered that kind of money for the 'talents' he possessed. ^God, I can leave. . .^ No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't for his sister's sake. He had to keep taking missions until she woke from her coma and didn't need the life-support machines, if not, she would die. His knees folded toward his chest and he rested his aching head against them. He couldn't run away from his fate- it had him at its mercy, unwilling to let him go, he was trapped. . . truly trapped.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After what seemed like hours, Schuldich used all of his strength and forced himself to get up. He made his way to his car to head back to the Schwarz hideout. He fumbled with the keys in his left hand trying to get the key in the ignition, which was turning out to be a real pain in the ass since it was on his right side. After some tricky maneuvering, he managed to start the car up. In the back of his mind, he didn't want to go home right away- he could only imagine what Crawford would do to him when he told the precog that he had lost Aya. But his wounds were hurting like hell and he needed medical treatment. He gave a harsh chuckle as he drove off into the night, "You win for now Ran, but rest assured, I'll be back for you."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	12. The Final Decision

A/N: Sorry about the wait but this one is a bit longer than the other chapters, hopefully you won't mind "too" much. ^_^;  
  
What is Mine  
  
I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
Warning contains: Adult language, Violence  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
^Inner Thoughts^  
  
Chapter 12: The Final Decision  
  
"Do you think that Aya's enough time with Yohji?" Omi asked Ken somewhat worried. He looked in the window again to the blonde's room, Aya still hadn't appeared from behind the curtain. From the distance, he faintly heard the sounds of police sirens.  
  
Ken looked out the window leading to the parking lot; five or six police cars were coming toward the hospital. He hadn't expected them to respond so quickly- they had to get out of here now. "Let's go get him."  
  
They entered the blonde's room. Pulling back the curtain, Ken saw Aya crouched besides his bed not moving. "Aya."  
  
The Weiß leader snapped out of his trance, he slowly looked up and saw Ken standing above him.  
  
"The police are coming, we've gotta get out of here."  
  
Aya's dull eyes fell to his knees again.  
  
"Aya, come-on." Ken said as he extended his hand to the redhead. "We have to hurry."  
  
The redhead slowly stood up, not taking the brunette's hand. His eyes fell on his comatose lover ^please, don't leave me. . .^ Grief-stricken, he tore his gaze away and headed to the door, Ken and Omi following closely behind him.  
  
As they left, Manx was standing on the stairs looking at them. "The police are here. Hurry and get out of here before anyone sees you." She turned to look at the Weiß leader. "And Aya-"  
  
The Weiß leader lifted his head up to meet her eyes.  
  
"-Don't worry about your sister, she'll be taken care of."  
  
"Thank you," He said. He looked one more time towards Yohji's room. God he didn't want to leave, but he would be putting the blonde in even more danger if he stayed here. The three Weiß assassins cautiously slipped into the emergency stairs making sure no one had seen them. When they got to the first floor Aya cracked open the door just enough to see the front door. The police were already beginning to evacuate people from the building. When he was sure that no one was looked he slipped from behind the door with Ken and Omi. The three assassins merged with a group of people that were being escorted outside.  
  
Ken led them to Yohji's jeep parked a couple of feet away. As Aya was about to open the backseat the brunette stopped him. "Wait Aya, you can sit in the front." He turned towards Omi, "Omi do you mind sitting in the back do you?" The young assassin gave him a confused look and he countered with pleading eyes. He didn't want Aya sitting back there because they had not cleaned up the blood yet. The Weiß leader was hurting enough as it was, he didn't need to see that.  
  
Omi finally nodded as if he understood what the brunette was trying to do.  
  
^Thank you^ Ken said. They hopped into the jeep escaping from the chaos that was erupting inside Magicbus. The ride was all but quiet except for the low hum of the engine.  
  
Aya rested his head against the window blankly looking at the lights in the streets as the police sirens grew fainter and fainter. Even though he didn't bother back looking behind him, Aya could swear that he smelt something inside the vehicle, it seemed so familiar. But it didn't matter what it was, he was so tired of the things that were happening to him. . .he just wanted to sleep. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Crawford sat at his desk casually drinking from a new wine glass staring at the night sky from the window. ^They're late. . .^ Schuldich did seem a little anxious to fulfill his little assignment- perhaps that got him in trouble. He noticed Schuldich's red car pulling up in the driveway ^Well, speak of the devil^. Finishing the last of the wine he left the window heading downstairs.  
  
The telepath stumbled out of car; his wounds still throbbed with pain. As he shut the door he noticed that the driver's seat was covered in blood. "Damn, it's gonna take me forever to get that cleaned up," He muttered. He looked around, no sign that anyone had noticed he was back- hopefully it would stay like that, at least for a little while anyway.  
  
Using his good hand, he fumbled with the keys and let himself into the house. As soon as the door was opened, a pair of amber eyes locked on to him. ^God, out of all the people I need to see right now. . .^  
  
"You lost him didn't you?" Crawford said noticing the blood dripping from Schuldich's right hand.  
  
Schuldich shuddered at the calmness in Crawford's voice. He wondered what could he was thinking. It was useless to pry into his mind; the precog was one of the few people that had a mental barrier strong enough to keep even him out. The telepath's mouth went dry when he stared into the emotionless orbs.  
  
Growing impatient, Crawford grabbed Schuldich by the collar of his coat looking dangerously into his eyes. "Did. You. Lose. Him?"  
  
Schuldich hissed in pain as the fabric of the coat rubbed against his back tearing into the open wounds even more. "S-something like that," He choked out. The grip on him loosened slightly, but the precog's eyes still bore into his own, cold and impassionate as ever.  
  
"Come with me." Crawford commanded as he headed toward his room.  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Schuldich followed him. This was not how he had expected the Schwarz leader to respond, which made him even wearier about what he was planning.  
  
When they got the room, the precog pointed to a couch. "Take your coat off and lay down there on your stomach. Your wounds need to be cleaned."  
  
By the time he had managed to get there and take off his coat and shirt, he saw the precog coming towards him holding a medical bag in his hand.  
  
Crawford pulled up a seat beside the telepath putting some latex gloves on go got for a drawer. After both were on, he reached in the bag and produced a bottle of rubbing alcohol and gauze pads. He poured some of the foul smelling liquid on some of the sheets and lowered them to Schuldich's back wound.  
  
The telepath clenched his teeth when the alcohol made contact with his skin. It felt as though acid was traveling through his entire body burning into his very bones. ^Fuck that hurts!^ He moved his body slightly trying to get the gauze away from him.  
  
"Lie still." Crawford commanded as he applied new cloths on the wound. After a thorough cleaning on the back and hand, the precog dove into the bag again producing a needle and thread. He methodically stitched the wounds, then wrapped them in bandages. He got up and disposed the gloves and put the medical bag away. When he came back, he sat back down on the seat beside the telepath. "How did you get hurt?"  
  
"Siberian surprised me."  
  
"Really? And how did that happen?"  
  
"Got me." He muttered.  
  
The precog got up and stood in front of Schuldich. "You don't know? Or you won't admit it?"  
  
The telepath looked staring at his unreadable face. "I don't know."  
  
Crawford lifted his chin up, "Well then, allow me to enlighten you. . . You were so distracted about losing your beloved pet that your mind couldn't distinguish his from everyone else's." He let go of Schuldich and walked over where his wine bottle and glass were. Unscrewing the top, he let the red liquid flow into the glass. "I should punish you for that avoidable error. . ."  
  
The telepath flinched at the thought of another one of his punishments.  
  
Crawford lifted the glass to his lips, "But I'm not going to."  
  
^Huh. . .^ Now Schuldich knew something was brewing inside of the precog's head.  
  
"-You see, I was hoping that Fujimiya got away from you. . . "  
  
The telepath used one of his elbows to sit up halfway. "What are you try trying to say?! You're telling me you knew this would happen?!"  
  
"To an extent," Crawford replied simply. True, he had seen that vision only after both of them left, and he could have warned the telepath what to expect, but something had occurred to him in that short time period which kept him from revealing that information.  
  
"An extent?! Why didn't you tell me that this would happen?! Was this all just for your damn amusement?!" He knew he shouldn't be talking to the Schwarz leader like this, but why the fuck did he let this happen.  
  
Crawford calmly sipped more of the wine, ignoring the telepath's shouts. "As much as I find it funny, it's not."  
  
"Then why?!"  
  
"It really doesn't matter if Fujimiya goes back to them or not, either way, he will fit in nicely with my plans."  
  
Schuldich eyes narrowed, he should have known. The precog always had a reason for letting things like this happen. Crawford didn't care who had had to step on to get what he wanted- even if it was him.  
  
"It turns out Weiß might help us with a little pest control problem. . .And we won't have to get our hands dirty in the process."  
  
"You're using them?"  
  
"Why not? You've already ruined the perfect opportunity for us to destroy them, so I've decided to put them to better use."  
  
". . .What about Ran?"  
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow at him, "Such concern you show for him Schuldich. Do you really desire him that much?"  
  
"You think I would let my new pet get away from me that easily? Besides you're the one who said I could have him."  
  
". . .I see." Crawford knew that it would be amusing to give Schuldich something to play with, but even he could have predicted the possessiveness that the telepath would show for Aya, it almost disgusted him. But then again, now that Schuldich had something else to keep him entertained he wouldn't be annoying him as much anymore which was a damn good thing.  
  
"What pest control problem are you talking about anyway?" Schuldich said breaking the silence.  
  
"Reiji is becoming quite an eyesore to me. I really don't give a damn what Estet is planning to do with him anymore, I have my own little plans now."  
  
"So, you want Takatori killed now?"  
  
Crawford readjusted his glasses. "I've always wanted that bastard killed, I just waited for the most opportune moment to do it, it just so happens to be now."  
  
Despite what the precog had done to him, Schuldich was more than happy to hear that. No more wiping that sorry man's ass, no more playing the ever obedient dog, and last but not least, no more protecting him. God how he loathed doing that, but Estet insisted that they had a use for him, which is the only reason he was kept alive. Well. . .not anymore. "What makes you think that Weiß will go after him on such short notice?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if they want to of not. . . they won't be given a choice."  
  
Schuldich's eyes narrowed, ^What the hell could he be planning to do?^  
  
"I'll fill you in on all the details later, right now, I suggest you get a good night's sleep. We have a very busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Wait," Schuldich said as Crawford turned around to leave. "You still never told me why you didn't tell me about this little plan."  
  
The precog looked back at him, "That's your punishment for disobeying me on our last mission."  
  
The telepath's eye narrowed, "I thought you already gave me my punishment?"  
  
"Oh, that was your punishment, but I still thought you hadn't got the message. Besides, I'm sure by the way you've fought Weiß, you've didn't arouse their suspicions." The precog gave him a dark smirk before turning back around to leave. "Congratulations on your five-star performance Schuldich, nightly-night." As he left he looked up at the telepath, he was seething. But it didn't matter to him, he had other things to worry about.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The door opened to the flower shop and the three Weiß members entered.  
  
Not saying a word to Omi or Ken, Aya headed upstairs to the room that he shared with Yohji. The other two assassins listened as the heavy footsteps became softer and softer. They heard a click of a door and knew that the Weiß leader wasn't planning on coming back down again.  
  
"I'm worried about him Ken."  
  
"I know, I am too. . ."  
  
Omi moved toward the stairs, as he was about to go up Ken's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No. . . let him rest."  
  
"-But."  
  
"We'll try to talk to him tomorrow."  
  
Omi sighed; they said good night to each other and silently headed for their own room. In the back of their minds they told themselves that Aya would be all right, he would be back to his normal self soon. That's what they told themselves. . . whether it was true or not, they weren't completely sure. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Aya leaned against the back of the door looking at the room. The smell of cigarettes hit his nostrils, but he didn't seem to care. He moved toward the bathroom, clothes were littered upon the floor and papers thrown every which way. He stepped over them nearly stumbling in the process, normally he would've scorned the blonde for being so messy, but it didn't bother him at all. Walking in the bathroom, he removed all his clothes and got into the shower. The warm water splashed against his naked body- but inside, he was still cold as ice.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Aya stepped out of the shower. His gaze shifted to the mirror in front of him. He grimaced over the sight he saw- many bruises covered his chest and ribs. His branding wound still hadn't completely healed and was still clearly visible against his pale skin. His face had sunken in a little bit and once bright amethyst eyes had turned dull in color. ^God. . .what's happened to me?^ He never had looked this terrible before, now he knew why Ken and Omi had been staring at him. He grabbed a nearby towel drying himself off, as he was about to dry his hair, he noticed the mark that Schuldich had left on him. He had thought by now it would have disappeared by now, but it still lingered there reminding him of the time he'd spent with his "Master". He reached for his rag and drenched it in ice-cold water then placed it on the mark. After a while, he removed it and grimaced, the mark was still full in color. Trying the same process again, he got the same results. After awhile he sighed admitting defeat and left heading for the bed.  
  
He slipped into some white pajamas and climbed into the bed. As the covers were pulled back a low hum of thunder could be heard in the distance. Aya remembered that Yohji once joked that it rained because God was pouring his tears onto the world, now he wondered if what he said was true. His head rested against the pillow as the sound of the rain hitting the roof seeped into his ears. Mind and body exhausted, his heavy eyes closed as sleep finally claimed him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It was morning when Takatori Reiji casually walked into the capital building. He couldn't stop a smirk from playing on his face. He was Prime Minister of Japan, now no one could stand in his way. Two guards escorted him to his new office. Reaching the door, they stood at attention outside. As Reiji walked inside, he noticed a silhouette on the floor in front of him. He looked to the windowsill and was startled to see someone there. "S- Schuldich! What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get by security?"  
  
"Is that what you call it?" The telepath mocked. He chuckled inwardly as Reiji's face contorted into an angry scowl.  
  
"What the hell do you want, I've got better things to be doing."  
  
The telepath leapt off of the window landing gracefully on the floor. "Actually boss, I have a bit of good news that I just 'had' to tell you."  
  
"And what might that be?" Reiji said somewhat annoyed.  
  
A slight grin formed on Schuldich's mouth before he spoke. "I know the identities of the terrorists that you're after. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Aya groggily woke up sitting on the edge of his bed. He had barely got any sleep at all last night. The nightmares once again had come back to haunt him causing him to keep waking up in the middle of the night. He looked at the alarm clock; it was only 8:21. He sat up on the bed, pushing some of the red locks from his face. It was obvious that he wasn't going to sleep again, might as well get up. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*  
  
Ken drifted out of his sleep looking at the alarm clock beside him. ^Why the hell did I turn that damn thing on?^ He reached over to turn it off. "Only 8:30. . ." Oh well, he did sometimes get up this early. He sucked in a mouthful of air and noticed the faint aroma in it. ^Guess Omi's up^ He quickly slipped into a pair of discarded jeans and headed towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there was the young assassin over the stove.  
  
Omi heard the shuffling of feet behind him and turned around. He smiled at the brunette. "Good morning."  
  
"Mornin'." Ken yawned. He eyed the frying pan behind the young assassin, "Whatcha making?"  
  
"I thought Aya might be hungry so I'm making him some Domburi."  
  
"Oh. . . he's up already?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard him in his room just a few minutes ago."  
  
He looked at the clock ^8:38. . .^ Weird, Aya had never gotten up this early before.  
  
Omi poured the rice into a bowl and then placed the tempura on top. "After I take this to Aya I'll make us something to eat." He said as the food was placed on a tray. He headed up the stairs to the Weiß leader's room then knocked. "Hey Aya."  
  
No answer.  
  
Omi frowned knocking a little harder, "Aya?" As he reached for the doorknob it slowly opened. The redhead stood there, dressed in light blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Omi held the tray to him; "I thought you might be hungry, so I made you something."  
  
Aya looked at the food then to him, ". . . thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." The young assassin smiled as the Weiß leader took the tray from him. "If you need anything else just let me know."  
  
The Weiß leader nodded and Omi went back downstairs. Aya stared at the food, he really wasn't hungry but Omi had taken the time to fix him something. The least he could do is try to eat a little.  
  
Omi walked downstairs and noticed that Ken was still standing in the same spot.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Better, I think." The young assassin said happily moving to get the remote for the television. "How about some hotcakes for breakfast?" He said as he turned it on.  
  
"Mmm. . .Sounds good."  
  
"Alright then." Omi moved to get the refrigerator to get the ingredients.  
  
Ken yawned again, "Guess I'll go wash-up."  
  
"Okay." The young assassin said as he reached to grab a bowl from the shelf.  
  
[Next time on Dragonball GT~~~We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from the new Prime Minister of Japan, Reiji Takatori, who was inaugurated yesterday afternoon. He has released an APB on the terrorists known as Weiß.]  
  
The egg that Omi had been holding in his hand landed on the floor. Had he been hearing things?  
  
Ken halted as he was about to leave the kitchen. He turned back around to face the television. ^God no. . .please don't let them say it. . .^  
  
[The four assassins involved in this organization have been identified as Fujimiya Aya, Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyono Omi, and Kudou Yohji.] Pictures of Omi, Ken, and Yohji were shown on the screen of along with their names, but a picture of Aya never showed.  
  
Omi's face grew pale ^But. . .how could they have known?^  
  
[It seems that the one known as Fujimiya Aya has no composite sketch or picture, but we are told that one is in the process of being made. Police warn that these assassins are to be regarded as armed and extremely dangerous. If you come across any of these persons do not approach them under any circumstances, please contact the police immediately. A reward of 535,345(1) yen is being issued for information leading to the capture of any of these men. We will keep you updated as we get more information.]  
  
A crash broke the two assassins from trance the television had on them, their eyes shifted to the doorway leading to the living room. Standing above the shattered bowl was Aya. "Yohji. . ." He was defenseless in the shape he was in, there was no one protecting him! If anyone saw him he would be. . .NO!! He had to get over there!!  
  
Ken saw the panic in the redhead's eyes. Before the Weiß leader was able to walk out, the brunette grabbed onto his wrist "Wait Aya!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"You can't go to him! They'll bust you before you even get within a mile from Magicbus!"  
  
"Let them try!" Aya spat. He jerked his arm free heading toward the front door.  
  
The brunette darted in front of the Weiß leader, "Dammit Aya listen to me!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
Ken stood his ground, "Look, I know how you feel Aya, but Yohji would never forgive me if I let you walk out of here and you get killed. Is that what you want? For him to be sad again, knowing that all the time he spent looking for you would be for nothing?!" His head lower and his voice dropped to a whisper, ". . .and that I was wrong when I told him that you were probably dead?"  
  
Aya's eyes widened slightly, no . . .that was the last thing he wanted. The tension in his muscles relaxed and the rage and despair he had been feeling a moment ago vanished.  
  
Omi stood silently in the doorway after watching the whole incident. ^Ken. . .^  
  
The brunette was relieved to see that his words had had an impact on the redhead. "Aya, we gave the hospital false information on him so he'll be safe."  
  
The Weiß leader shook his head. "No, he's still in danger, even now, one of the doctors or nurses could remember his face and they'll turn him in for the reward."  
  
Ken frowned, he really hadn't thought of that. "There's gotta be something we can do to end this. . ."  
  
"It's Takatori. . ." Omi chimed.  
  
Aya and Ken looked at the young assassin.  
  
"That's the only way to save Yohji, Persia, and ourselves. We've gotta finish him."  
  
"It'll take forever to find him!" Ken exclaimed, "He could be anywhere in the damn country for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"No, he's only been in office for only a day."  
  
"That may be true, but he could still be anywhere."  
  
"-No, there's only one place that he would be right now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The capital building."  
  
"What makes you so sure he'll be there?  
  
"I don't, but that's the first place we should be looking."  
  
"Lets get ready then." Aya said as he headed towards his room.  
  
"Hey, what about Manx? We should tell her what's going on."  
  
"No, a lot of people know we work here and will want that bounty, I'm sure the police will be coming here, we have to hurry." As he headed up the stairs he could hear Ken's voice.  
  
"God, I want to know the bastard who ratted us out."  
  
Somehow, the Weiß leader knew that this was no coincidence. He had been here only one night but already trouble was starting to happen, ^Schuldich. . .^ When he reached the room he went to a drawer and retrieved a pair of black pants and shirt putting the garments on. He had the clothes, now he needed his katana. He cursed inwardly when he remembered that Schuldich had taken it away from him when he was there. Damn! How the hell was he supposed to fight anyone without a weapon? He rummaged throught the room looking for anything that could be used. When he looked under the bed his gaze traveled to a wooden pole. His heart lifted when he found it, it was the wooden sheathed shira-saya he had used earlier in the Human Chess Tournament. He reached over and grabbed it opening the sheath. He rarely used it so it wasn't as sharp or strong as his katana, but he would have to manage. That was the only other weapon he had in his possession at the moment. Now that he had a weapon he could get out of here. He walked over to a closet and retrieved a trench coat from it. After putting it on he grabbed the shira-saya and headed back downstairs. Omi and Ken were already dressed waiting on him. "Omi, did you bring any bombs with you?"  
  
"Yeah, just about five or six."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah." Schuldich said to the precog.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He bought it, the broadcast just aired a few minutes ago. He said he would continue to air it every thirty minutes or so."  
  
"Good, the stage has been set, now we wait for the ponds to make their move."  
  
"If they make it. . ."  
  
"I told you. . . "Crawford said, "They don't have a choice. I suggest you get ready if you want to see the fireworks."  
  
"Fireworks?"  
  
The precog smirked, "Yes, they certainly have been getting creative lately."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"God, you're so damn jumpy tonight."  
  
"I'm tellin' ya I heard something."  
  
"That's what you said the last three times, but we didn't find anything did we Suzuki? "  
  
The guard nodded in approval, "Yeah Ichiro, you need to calm down."  
  
"Humph," He snorted. "Maybe I just need a shot of sake to cool my nerves."  
  
"We all do. . ."  
  
When Ichiro looked up he saw a figure coming towards him, "Who's there?" He motioned for two other guards to follow him and stop the intruder from entering the building. His rifle pointed towards the figure, "Stop where you are or I'll shoot!"  
  
Aya stopped where he was. His hands held no weapon, but the shira-saya that had was covered up by the long trench coat.  
  
"Who are you and why are you trespassing on government property?" Suzuki asked the redhead.  
  
"I got lost. . ." The Weiß leader said impassively.  
  
The guard narrowed his eyes cocking his rifle, "I'll ask you one more time. . .why are you here?"  
  
"I got some information that the Weiß assassins are on their way over here to kill the Prime Minister. Just wanted to let you guys know."  
  
"What?! When?!"  
  
"Now. . ." Ken's voice intruded from the shadows.  
  
The guards took their sights off Aya and turned towards the voice. Before they realized what was going on, Aya silently slipped his hands behind his back reaching for the shira-saya. The weapon gave a single blow to one of the men where the neck and shoulder met, and Ichiro immediately fell to the ground knocked out. Before the remaining two guards could get a good shot at the redhead, Ken rushed out of the woods and kneed them in their stomachs. They both doubled over passed out.  
  
The Weiß assassins stripped the three guards of their clothes. After exchanging the clothes they had on, their sights set on the capital building. There was only one person they had to kill.  
  
Omi carefully removed the outer cover of the security panel exposing the wires. He popped open his laptop hooking a few wires to the mainframe. He hacked into the database, trying to decrypt the password leading to the major security system.  
  
"Are you almost done?" Ken asked impatiently.  
  
"Got it." He replied. "The security system has been disabled. Now all we need is a diversion."  
  
"Leave that to me." Ken stated. He eyed the two trucks that sat near the western side of the building. "Hope you guys don't mind a little fireworks." He silently headed towards the vehicle and was relieved to find that there was only one was guarding it. The last thing the guard saw was a fist coming towards his face, his rifle slipped out of his hands and made a crashing sound when it hit the pavement. Ken quickly disposed of him dragging him away from the vehicle. Using his bugnuks, he slashed the pipe that held the oil in the trucks. Okay, he had the fuel, now he needed the fire, but he didn't have any matches or anything like that to start it. ^Think Ken, think. . .^ As he walked around the side of the one of the trucks, he saw the guard's rifle. ^Perfect^ He picked it up and aimed at the black liquid, "One diversion coming up." He squeezed the trigger and in a matter of seconds, a flame traveled through the accelerant hitting the pipe. The chain reaction with flame and gas caused a massive explosion and the trucks were immediately set ablaze.  
  
Diversion made, Ken ran back to where Aya and Omi were. "All set."  
  
Omi nodded, "I just hooked up the bombs so if anything goes wrong, we have a back-up plan." He typed in something in his laptop again. "I've got the blueprints to this building. If it's correct, Reiji should be on the 25th floor."  
  
Ken looked up at the building, "Damn, that's a lot ground we're gonna have to cover."  
  
The Weiß leader stood up calmly looking at the building, "Let's go."  
  
As the three assassins entered the building, they could already see guards responding to the fire. Hopefully that would keep them busy for awhile. Even as Aya enter he could feel his heart ramming against his chest, but it wasn't the mission that made him feel nervous. He remembered that Schuldich had told him that they worked for Reiji; there would be a big problem if Schwarz was there with the politician. He hadn't seem them enter the building but, he couldn't help but wonder if they had been in there a day and just not come out. But if that was the case, why hadn't they shown themselves.? Surely Crawford would have seen this by now. . .His thoughts were pushed aside as a score of guards blocked the elevators, so much for their disguises. He pulled out his shira-saya ready to face them. ^I won't die. . . I want to protect you. . .^  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
From another building facing the capital building, Schuldich watched as the three Weiß assassins entered the building. "They came. . ."  
  
"Of course they would come." Crawford said leaning over the edge gazing at the ember flames. "Now we wait."  
  
Farfarello sat on the concrete floor scraping his knife over it. "God dies, He cries. . ."  
  
"Well Farf, you seem to be in a good mood." The telepath said amused.  
  
"Of course," The Irishman said gleefully, "A Takatori dies tonight."  
  
"Heh, I guess that is worth celebrating. . . Though Nagi should be here too, why didn't he come with us anyway?"  
  
Farfarello gouged his knife into one of his bandaged arms. "Because he visits his Dead Lady. . ."  
  
Schuldich snorted, "Ch' Nagi is getting to caught up in his relationship."  
  
"You're one to talk." Crawford retorted.  
  
"I don't have a relationship."  
  
Well, it was good that that the telepath had developed any emotions for Aya, but he had another problem on his mind. "Schu, do you still intend to get Fujimiya back?"  
  
"Of course." Damn right he would get Aya back from them, he claimed him and nothing would stop his desire to possess the Weiß leader. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The precog wasn't surprised by the telepath's response. "He is becoming quite the unpredictable one."  
  
Schuldich turned around and looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that when you approach him tonight, there are five different outcomes for both of you."  
  
He arched an eyebrow, "Your point?"  
  
"In three of those visions I saw, he kills you. . ."  
  
Farfarello stopped what he was doing staring at the Schwarz leader. "NO! God cannot have the Guilty One!" He rasped, "The angels will not take the Sinner away!"  
  
The telepath's lips thinned. So, it seems that his hold on the redhead wasn't as strong as he thought.  
  
"Schu, Fujimiya is just an expendable pawn for us. Don't risk your life for such a meaningless thing."  
  
"-Crawford. . ."Schuldich said impassively. "I'm not letting him get away from me- you said I could have him and I intend to. . ."  
  
The Schwarz leader sighed removing his glasses wiping the delicate lenses with a cloth. "You do realize that this is no joke don't you?"  
  
The telepath turned back around to where the building was gazing the guards trying to put out the fire. "I'm sure it wasn't."  
  
"Then you know that you're dancing with death if you go after him."  
  
"Heh, that's nothing new to me. Death and I have always crossed paths before, this time is no different."  
  
". . .Such arrogance and stupidity will get you killed."  
  
The telepath chuckled, "You know Bradley. . .If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you cared about me."  
  
Crawford leaned on the side of the building. "I don't care about you." He replied callously. "But you are far more valuable to me alive than dead." Lies, they were all lies that where coming out of his mouth. He did care about what would happen to the telepath, and it infuriated him that there was nothing he could do to control the situation. But he refused to let his emotions get in the way of his future plans. And since he was wise enough to know that he couldn't change Schuldich's mind, the only thing he could do was watch as the two men's futures intertwined. He had warned Schuldich what would happen and would give him a choice in the matter. It was up to him to decide live the consequences of his decision. "I just certainly hope you comprehend what you're getting yourself into. . ."  
  
Schuldich brought his bandaged right hand up to his face staring at the cloth. He contemplated on his dilemma, while it was true that he had escaped death many times before, this time it would be different. The most obvious thing was that his was wounded. Trying to move at highs speeds would be difficult with the stitches still in his back. Not only that, but he had lost his pistol when he fought Ken and Manx so he had no weapon to fight with. But even if he did, he couldn't use it, his right hand was completely useless anyway. . . He couldn't help but chuckle; it was interesting how life had been treating him lately. Well, he was getting awfully tried of standing here, wordlessly he moved to where the door leading to the elevator was.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crawford asked.  
  
"I thought I'd go greet Weiß."  
  
"So, you ignore my warning then?"  
  
"I've acknowledged it, not ignored it."  
  
Well, it seemed that Schuldich had made his choice. . . He sighed, nothing he could do now. It seemed that the extra weapon that he had brought with him would serve a purpose after all. "Take this." He said throwing the weapon in the telepath's direction.  
  
It made a clanking sound as it dropped by Schuldich's feet. He bent down and picked up the object. "Huh? Why are you giving me this?"  
  
"Well you don't exactly have a weapon with you."  
  
"And what the hell makes you think I'll be able to use this with one hand?" The telepath said angrily.  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage, besides I hope you didn't plan on getting him back with telepathy alone."  
  
"Actually I did. . ."  
  
"You're being arrogant again. . ."  
  
"And you're surprised?" The telepath retorted.  
  
Crawford's gave him a withering glare. "Schuldich-"  
  
"-Well, if you won't let me go because of that, at least let me test my new weapon a bit. . ."  
  
"And just who do you plan to test it on?"  
  
The telepath looked towards the guards trying to put out the fire below. "Just a bunch of friendly neighborhood firefighters." He said sardonically.  
  
"Make sure you kill all of them."  
  
"Don't I always."  
  
Crawford watched as he left, he knew it was dangerous for him to give Schuldich that weapon and try to alter the futures of both assassins since they had so many different outcomes, but it was the only thing he could think of to make swing the odds in the telepath's favor, and besides. . .anything was worth a try.  
  
"Will God cry or smile tonight?" Farfarello asked the Schwarz leader.  
  
The precog looked at the Irishman, "God doesn't know what He wants anymore . . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hey you! No unauthorized personal is allowed in here!"  
  
Aya slashed the guard that stood in his way. He would take out anyone that tried to interfere with him and his target. Yeah, he knew it was careless for him to fight five or seven guards at a time, but something inside of him burned. It screamed at him, warning him that he better not die, that he couldn't be defeated by the foolish soldiers standing in his way, that Takatori Reiji would not live another night alive. What was this feeling? Love? Hate? Fear? Revenge? Rage? He didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter. As long as it was driving him on he didn't care. This was one mission that he couldn't afford to fail. One by one the men fell, lying in pools of their own blood. After finally making a path to the elevator, he ran into the closed area and the door automatically shut.  
  
Ken and Omi were barely able to keep up with the Weiß leader. "Aya!" Ken yelled as more guards replaced the ones that the Weiß leader had killed. They drew up their rifles pointing at the two, "Halt!"  
  
^Shit!^ Ken cursed. He and Omi backtracked to a nearby wall escaping the shelling. He extended his bugnuks, he didn't plan on killing anybody else besides Reiji tonight, but if these guys were becoming a real pain in the ass. He looked to Omi, "Ready?"  
  
The boy smiled holding a few darts in his hands, "I've been ready." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
^What the hell. . .?^ Reiji said as he felt a violent tremor travel through the building, the lights had flickered out and he heard the faint sounds of screaming. He moved towards his window and noticed guards frantically trying to put out something that was on fire. "Stupid guards. . ." He mumbled, one of them had probably been smoking near a flammable substance again. Reiji pressed the button for his intercom. "Would someone fix the damn lighting in here!" He shouted into the device. Instead of someone responding to him, a score of screams ran through it. His breath hitched, "What the hell is going on out there?!"  
  
"It's the assassins! They've broken into headquarters!"  
  
"What?!" ^Dammit, where the hell are Schwarz at when you need them?^ Just then, the front door burst open. His head jerked up to face the figure there. He was relieved to see it was only one of his guards, "Hey! You get me out of-" He stopped when he met the guard's face. It wasn't the guard he was expecting to see. His mouth went dry when he meant Aya's eyes; they were the same emotionless orbs that he had looked at when they meet before- but unlike last time, anger and hatred show in them as well. "You. . ."  
  
Aya entered the room still staring at the politician. A quick glance around revealed that Reiji was the only one in the room, good he wouldn't have to worry about Schwarz.  
  
"Where are the rest of Schwarz at?" Reiji finally managed to say.  
  
No response.  
  
"Look, a couple of assassins broke in here, I'm ordering you the rest of Schwarz to get rid of them now." Still Aya didn't budge. Reiji's eyes narrowed, "Do you hear me talking to you?! Answer me dammit!!"  
  
The Weiß leader silently raised his shira-saya at his "boss".  
  
Reiji's mouth opened slightly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He took a step back towards his desk and Aya followed him. "Stop right now before I report you to Estet! Do you hear me?!" God he had just become Prime Minister and already someone was trying to kill him. And to make it even worse the guy that was trying to kill him was his own damn employee. ^I should've known better than to trust this guy!^ His hand slithered to one of his top drawers, and pulled out a pistol aiming it at Aya then pulled the trigger again, and again, and again. . .  
  
Whether by instinct or sheer luck, the Weiß leader saw the shining metal in enough time to duck behind a wall and escaped the hail of bullets that were coming towards him.  
  
Though he had kept a gun, Reiji really, never had used it before, that's what he had his bodyguards for. So he clumsily shot until he heard a clicking noise. Bullets now gone, he ran out of the door of his office escaping. As he turned his head to the side he saw the bodies of about ten guards slain.  
  
Aya cautiously stood up looking in the room. ^Fuck^ He cursed when he realized the room was empty. He ran to the door, Takatori HAD to die tonight, there was no other way. When he got there looked down the hallway and found it empty. ^Damn, where did he go?^ Aya turned his head to the left, and saw a glimpse of fabric heading toward the top floor. ^Got you^ He took off after the politician; Reiji wouldn't escape from him this time.  
  
Reiji pushed open the door to the roof locking it behind him. He looked around; fire and smoke were engulfing the entire building, the blazing flames seared up the walls burning everything it came in contact with. There were no helicopters or extra fire-escape stairs leading to the first floor. ^Shit^ He should've really inspected this place a little bit more. He heard a crash and realized that the door he had locked was being forced opened. He gulped; there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no one to protect him. Eventually the door gave way and he found himself staring at the Weiß leader. "Damn you. . ." He said taking a step backwards. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
^God, how the hell did Aya take out all of these people that fast?^ Ken said as he looked in the 25th hallway. Bodies and numerous rifles and other weapons lay in a large puddle of blood. Whatever tactics they had used to try to stop the Weiß leader had all but blown up in their faces.  
  
"D-did Aya do all this?" Omi asked nervously.  
  
"I hate to say it, but it looks that way." It all the missions that he had did with the redhead, he had never seen him act like this before- that almost scared him. But then again, Reiji had done more than enough to hurt the Weiß leader, so he kind of understood why Aya would be acting like this- though this did seem to be taking things overboard a little. "Come-on, lets go." The two ran to Reiji's office and cautiously entered.  
  
After a quick look around they realized that no one was inside. "Where did they go?" The brunette asked puzzled.  
  
"Ken look," Omi said as he noticed the bullets lodged in the wall.  
  
"Looks like Reiji didn't go down without a fight. . ."  
  
"Do you think Aya's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it." From the way the Weiß leader had been fighting, he seriously doubted that Reiji had managed to surprise him, but they did need to find out where he was. They walked out the room again, the brunette closely looked on the floor to see if they could find out where the Weiß leader had gone. As he looked on the floor he noticed that two pairs of bloodied footprints led down to a corridor. "Omi this way." They followed the trail until they disappeared in crossed hallway. ^Dammit. . .^ They could've gone in any of the three halls. "God, I wished we'd remembered to bring the communicators with us." He muttered. "Well, we have three halls, which way do we go?"  
  
"Looks like we'll have to get lucky." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"You damn traitor!!" Reiji shouted at the Weiß leader. "I swear you'll pay for this!!"  
  
/What's wrong Prime Minister?/  
  
Reiji's eyes widened, /Schuldich, where the hell are you?! Weiß is attacking me!!/  
  
/Oh. . ./ The telepath said in a mocking tone, /Guess Bradley forgot to fill you in on that little detail. . . to bad/  
  
/What?!/ The politician screamed /If you knew this would happen why the hell aren't you protecting me?!/  
  
/My, my, someone needs to control their temper. Besides, Weiß isn't attacking you at the moment, all I see is little Beansprucht with you, he's all the protection you need/  
  
/HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!/  
  
/Hmm, since you put it like that, I guess you're screwed huh?/  
  
Reiji gritted his teeth /You are MY bodyguards and you will protect me when I say, where I say, and you WILL follow my every orders! Now get up here and protect me!!/  
  
/Hmm. . .risk life and limb to go up a 30-story burning building that's about to collapse on itself, while fighting dangerous assassins. . .Sorry, no can do/  
  
/What did you say?!/  
  
/You heard me "boss" as far as I'm concerned I hope you burn in hell, so goodbye and good riddance/  
  
/You son-of-a-bitch!!/  
  
/I learn from the best. . ./  
  
Reiji could hear Schuldich's mad laugher echoing in his head. ^Damn them!! Damn them all to hell!!!^  
  
Aya saw Reiji's face change into a look of pure rage, probably because he knew that there was no escape for him. But the redhead didn't really give a damn why. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Aya?" Ken's voice said as he ran up the stairs. He could scarcely make out a silhouette hovering above the cloud of smoke at the top. God he hoped it was the redhead they other two halls Omi and him had gone in were dead ends.  
  
The Weiß leader looked at the broken door at the brunette.  
  
Reiji pointed at Ken. "Look! There's one of them! Kill him now!"  
  
Ken froze, why did Reiji say that? There was no one here that could possibly help him. ^Pathetic bastard's going insane. . .^  
  
Aya unsheathed his shira-saya still not saying a word.  
  
Reiji looked angrily at the redhead, his comment had fallen on deft ears as the Weiß leader made his way towards him. He stepped backwards until the intense heat from the flames behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.. ^So close. . .I was so close to having control of Japan!!^ To lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see when Aya had rushed him. His whole body jerked spasmodically as sharp strings of pain racked through his body. The Weiß leader's weapon plunged into Reiji's stomach, the blood-soaked tip sticking out through his back. Aya's eyes shifted to Reiji's pale face. The politician's mouth was partly opened feebly gasping for breath as numbness consumed his entire body. His eyes locked onto his traitorous bodyguard. "Damn. . .you. . .and. . .Schwarz. . ." He whispered silently.  
  
Ken noticed that Reiji's mouth moved but he was too far away to make out what he had said. But looking at Aya's eyes, it clearly had made the redhead angry.  
  
The politician's statement struck a cord within the Weiß leader; he WASN'T Schwarz and never would be part of that twisted group. He gripped his shira- saya firmly with both hands pushing upwards. The blade sliced through his insides, splitting his breastbone, cutting into his lungs and eventually his heart. Blood gushed from Reiji's body spattering over the hilt of the blade and his hands, but he didn't seem to care- or feel it for that matter. Only after did the politician's body go limp did Aya harshly pull the weapon away out of him.  
  
Ken walked over to the fallen body looking at the Weiß leader. "Hey Aya, what did he say?"  
  
Aya turned away from him walking away from the brunette. "It was nothing. . ." He said softly. God he couldn't look at the brunette, and if couldn't even do that, he sure as hell couldn't tell him what Reiji had said. As he sheathed the bloody shira-saya, he realized that the hilt had cracked a little bit. Apparently he had pushed the sword to its breaking point. He would have to get another one to replace it, but that was okay with him, it was well worth it.  
  
A violent tremor racked through the entire building and both Weiß assassins stumbled.  
  
"Siberian, Abyssinian. . ."  
  
The two assassins turned toward the emergency stairs and saw Omi. "Are both of you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, "Mission accomplished."  
  
Omi smiled, luck had been on their side tonight. Not only had they not run into Schwarz, but none of them had gotten even hurt. He pulled out a small remote from his pocket, "I just set the bombs to go off in seven minutes, we gotta get out of here."  
  
Ken nodded and headed to the door. The intense heat and heavy smoke was rapidly spreading to the top floors.  
  
Aya looked at Reiji one more time before following the brunette. ^Aya-chan. . . I've gotten your revenge^ Now he just had to wait for her to pull out of the coma- her and Yohji.  
  
The three Weiß assassins ran out of the burning building. Fortunately for them, all of the guards had fled so they didn't have any trouble getting to the first floor- another lucky break. Aya was the first one outside coughing to clear his lungs of the vile smoke that tickled the back of his throat.  
  
Omi and Ken followed him, coughing but relieved. It was finally over; with Reiji gone all of his twisted laws and the bounty on their heads would all but disintegrate. Omi walked over to the stop where he had ditched his clothes. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed a body. Around it, was large amounts of blood. Funny, he didn't remember them killing any guards outside, just knocking them out. He walked over to the still body. His eyes widened when he got a better look at one the dead men. "aya. . ."  
  
Aya turned towards the young assassin, "What is it?" He saw Omi was standing over a body. He walked over to him, "Omi what are you-" He stopped when he looked at the dead guard. A bloody cross with a "W" in the middle was engraved in one of the men's back. ^Who. . . did this?^ Was someone toying with them? He scanned the area and noticed more bodies, they were carefully laid out forming a line that led to the burning trucks, almost ritualistically. A lump formed in his throat, it was obvious that someone deliberately did this, but why and for what reason? His train of thought was disrupted when the second truck's engine exploded. Startled, his head jerked up to the truck again. Blank amethyst eyes seemed enthralled by the yellowish-orange flames roaring from the vehicle. But as he looked, a shadowy figure seemed to materialize in the fiery blaze. He blinked, was he seeing things? He stared at the figure a little longer; it was still there and beginning to have a distinct appearance of a human. . .  
  
Schuldich stood behind the burning trucks were and mentally drunk on the confused thoughts of the Weiß leader, oh yes; playing with people's minds was indeed his all time pleasure. The sweet emotions entered him filling his mind with a sadistic joy. But he wanted more than his mind- far much more. . . It's was time to drop this little charade and go after his real prize. The cards had been dealt, the bets made. Now it was his move, the question is would he fold or lay down his hand? ^Decisions, decisions. . .^ As much as he wanted to, what Crawford had said to him stayed imbedded in his mind. Would he really let all the work he had done be for nothing? But then again, was Aya worth more than his life? He closed his eyes for a minute contemplating lust or life? Sure, he could always find another pet, but no one could match the redhead's beauty. He had tasted his mind and body and found the Weiß leader to be quite the catch- almost to the point of an addiction. Indeed, he was the most dangerous prey that he ever pursued before, but if he played his hand right he could be caught again. Minutes passed by before his eyes opened- he had made his decision. Hiding the weapon Crawford gave him behind his back, the telepath slowly walked from behind the burning trucks, totally exposing himself to the Weiß assassins.  
  
Aya watched as the human figure became clearer and clearer, his blood ran cold when he recognized who it was. The green coat, the white pants, the flame hair, those malevolent sapphire eyes- they were unmistakable. . .It was HIM!!  
  
Omi noticed that the redhead had become rigid. "Aya, what's wrong?" The redhead still didn't budge, "Aya what's-" He sentence was cutoff when he realized that the redhead was staring at something. When he turned in that direction he was startled to see Schuldich. Unconsciously, he reached for his darts and in one fluent motion; they were aimed at the telepath. "Schwarz!" He said furiously.  
  
Ken tensed at Omi's outburst; his body whirled around and scanned the area. Sure enough, walking away from the truck head in their direction was the telepath. "Schuldich!!" He snapped.  
  
Aya felt his mouth go dry. The blazing flames behind the telepath seemed to make his eyes glow with a mystifying, yet ethereal light. Aya recognized the look; it was the expression of a hungry predator looking at its prey. He forced himself not to let his face show the emotions that were beginning to boil inside him. A part of him was glad he was here, he wanted to kill the bastard who had beat him, raped him, tormented him, and literally fucked-up his mind, those long agonizing nights ago. But the other part of him was scared. . . Schuldich had made it clear to him that he wouldn't lose the redhead, and Aya was sure that he would use every dirty method that he could think of to get him back. Looking into the glowing eyes though, he did realize one thing- this had to end tonight; if he didn't kill Schuldich. . . then he and everyone else that he came in contact with would never be safe from his tormentor.  
  
Schuldich was a little disappointed when he saw the redhead's face. He had expected some king of reaction from his "other half" but he just was standing there with a mask of indifference. ^How typical. . .^ No mistake about it now, Aya had to be treated with extreme caution this time. He couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face at the challenge. "Weiß. . . what a pleasant surprise. . ."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
(1) That's worth around 5,000 dollars in the US 


	13. The Better Cat

**A/N**: I'm back! Well, sort of. I had a huge hiatus as some of you will know but as promised I have finished the fanfic. I have, and will continue to appreciate the comments that I have gotten. It played a big role in developing the story from another PWP to a full blown out story. Whether you enjoy ending or are disappointed with it, it has been an honor to write it. Maybe I'll do more when another story pops in my head. Anyway, these _will_ be the last two chapters for the story. I hope you enjoy it. Editing will be done in the future.

(Thank you MangaMonger31261 for the fanfic reminder)

shadowlink06

What is Mine

I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.

/Telepathy/

_Inner Thoughts_

One essential to success is that your desire be an all-obsessing one, your thoughts and aim be coordinated, and your energy be concentrated and applied without letup.

--Claude M. Bristol

Chapter 13 (Part One): The Better Cat

"Weiß. . . what a pleasant surprise."

"Don't give me your bullshit Schuldich!" Ken snapped, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that." The telepath said smoothly looking at each Weiß assassins. "Hmm, you guys seem to keep popping in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If you have such a problem with it why don't you just stay out of our hair?" Omi retorted.

The telepath smirked, "Because you Weiß kittens easily amuse me." He gazed turned to the burning building. "My, my, 'some' people should learn not to play with fire."

"Fuck you." Ken hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fuck you?" Schuldich said sardonically. "No thanks, I've already got someone filling in that role, and think I can say they're much better than you could ever dream to be." His eyes drifted to Aya holding back from laughing.

Aya's grip on the shira-saya tightened, as he met Schuldich's eyes. That bastard. . .he was toying with him.

"What's wrong Ran? You seem a bit. . . tense." Schuldich drawled thoroughly enjoying himself. He glanced in Ken's direction, the Weiß member's eyes reflecting a terrible death for him. Goodie. Schuldich smirked at the brunette, "Did I say something to make you mad Siberian?"

/-Schu, move to your left/ Crawford commanded.

Seeing that the telepath was distracted Omi wasted no time throwing two darts at the Schwarz member. Just as he thought the small projectile would hit their target, Schuldich moved at the last second. _Dammit, I thought for sure that would work._ Maybe it was just his imagination, but the telepath's movements seemed a lot slower than normal.

Schuldich gasped at the sudden movement, the stitches in his back were starting to tear and blood was flowing down his back. Even though it hurt like hell, he didn't let the pain he was feeling be shown on his face. The last thing he wanted to do is to let the Weiß assassins know he was still hurt. He smirked, "You kittens really need to calm down. I'm not here to fight you." He had owed Bradley for saving him from that one but knew better than to rely on his help again.

"Like we would believe you." Omi growled.

The telepath chuckled. "If you 'really' want to know why I'm here, it's because I'm looking for something I lost, or I should say. . . 'someone'." The implication was heavy in the air and he saw Aya flinch slightly from what he had said.

Ken narrowed his eyes at him. "I couldn't give a damn why you're here, all I know is you're going to pay for what you did to Yohji."

"Hmm . .Yohji?" The telepath said with amusement. "Was there something I did to him?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me! I'll never forgive you for what you did to him!"

A grin curled on his face, _So, you didn't tell them after all did you Ran?_ Schuldich eyes locked onto Ken's. "Oh now I see, you must mean when he got shot. . . As much as I wanted to, I assure you it wasn't me that did that to your precious Balinese."

"Don't you dare try to lie to me!" Ken snapped.

"But I'm not lying. . . the 'real' person that you should be seeking your revenge on is Beansprucht. He's the one that really did it, now if you'll excuse me I have to hurry up and find him." He didn't have to read the redhead's mind to know that Aya was angry, and now probably scared. _Yes Ran, let's see how you 'friends' react when they know the truth._ He took a step towards the Weiß assassins stopping abruptly. His left hand went up to cover his mouth as he gave a startled gasp in mock surprise. "Well what do you know. . . I found him."

_What?_ Ken said in confusion. This had to be some kind of trick; there was no one behind the Weiß assassins. His eyes narrowed at the telepath, "I don't know what you're trying to pull Schuldich, but it won't work." It was then that he heard the telepath start to chuckle. It wasn't the normal annoying voice that he was used to hearing from him. . .it was dark, almost demonic, that nearly made his blood run cold.

"I must say this is all too amusing, you're 'literally' standing next to the enemy and you don't even know it."

"You're insane!" Omi shouted, "There's nobody behind us."

"Exactly. . ."

The brunette's eyes narrowed, _What the hell is he talking about?_

The telepath's head lifted back up, lifting it to the burning building. "Hmm, did you kill Takatori Reiji?"

"And if we did?" Omi hissed.

Schuldich smirked, "Well, that's one less bastard to worry about."

"Too bad another one is standing in front of me." Ken retorted coldly.

"Ouch, that hurt, right in the heart" The telepath said placing a hand on his chest in a mocking gester. "But I suppose you think all of Schwarz are that don't you."

"Damn right I do."

Schuldich chuckled harshly, entertained by the brunette's response, "You don't say? It's kind of funny really. Have you ever realized how time can change a person? One minute they can be your best friend, the next they can be your mortal enemy." His eyes shot towards Aya, "-But I'm sure you know that better than anyone. . . don't you Ran?"

For the first time, Aya's head look up meeting the telepath's eyes and stared at him, desperately trying to keep his face neutral. He didn't like this one bit. What Schuldich was trying to imply, what he was trying to get him to admit. . . if Schuldich exposed him now in front of them now...

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ken shouted at him.

Schuldich merely grinned at him. The Weiß kittens always had a habit of amusing him, and this time seemed more fruitful- but he could only hope. The trio was unpredictable at times. "Why don't you ask your Weiß leader?" He replied simply to the brunette.

Omi's innocent azure eyes locked onto the redhead. "What's he talking about Aya?"

The Weiß leader's eyes cast down on the young assassin. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, cutting off his airway. God, not now, he didn't want them to know now.

Schuldich smirked maliciously "Yes 'Aya' why don't you tell them what I am talking about."

Ken turned around facing the Weiß leader, "Aya. . . what is going on?" He said softly. Though he had wondered where the redhead had been at, it now bothered him how the telepath was acting, and on top of that, how the hell could Schuldich know where Aya had been?

_Decisions, decisions, what are you going to do now Ran?_ Schuldich mused to himself watching the tension rise as rapidly as the fire that was engulfing the building behind them. Aya was cornered now. It was all a matter if his adrenaline would allow him to flee, fight, or roll over. And for the strangest reason he thought that the Weiß leader would do the latter.

Aya stood there immobile. Schuldich just did the one thing that he wasn't ready to face. He had known very well what he had done to Yohji. He had planned to tell Omi and Ken about it but that wasn't the point. It was all a matter of how to approach it and the telepath had simply cut down his options to two and only two: lie or tell the truth.

"What's wrong Ran?" Schuldich said mockingly. "Cat got your tongue?"

The Weiß leader looked up and glared at him. Even the telepath drew in a deep breath by that one look. It was enough to know that he had pushed Aya, and by god Aya was going to make it a point to push him so far back, he would beg for death. Still, the thought didn't faze him. "Well if you won't say anything, I guess I'll tell them for you. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"-Stop it Schuldich." Aya replied coldly.

The telepath chuckled, "Ah, so you are going tell them?" He couldn't help but grin, when the redhead didn't respond He chided waving his left hand in the air. . "Tsk tsk, I'm surprised that you keep this from them, such a naughty little boy you are."

"I said shut up!"

Surprise showed in both Ken and Omi's face. Aya had never lost control like that, he had never shouted like that, not at Schwartz, and sure as hell not at Schuldich. Oh Schuldich was the smug one as his eyes looked impassively to naïve pair. "And you two seem to really want to know don't you?" As he suspected they had said nothing, but that was just dandy with him. The shock would be a whole lot worse. " Haven't you wondered where your Ran has been at all of this time?" He mused staring at Aya in his eyes. There was fear there and anger, oh so much anger. "Your little Weiß leader has been with Schwarz all this time. You want to know who Beansprucht is...?" He held his left hand out, pointing towards Aya, "Well, there he is."

Omi's azure eyes widened, "Impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Bullshit!!" Ken shouted. He had seen how Aya and Yohji had slowly become romantically involved, the love they showed for each other to the point that it was unfathomable. No one meant more to them than each other. There was no way in hell that Aya would go with Schwarz, and there damn sure was no way that he would be involved with Schuldich. It... it just wasn't possible.

Schuldich didn't respond, only laughing again. "To see the look on your faces. . . it's priceless."

The brunette looked at Aya. Why was he just sitting there like that? Why wasn't he trying to deny what the telepath was saying to him? No, it wasn't true, it couldn't be. He didn't know when he had done it, but he found his hands on the collar of the Weiß leader's police vest mere inches away from Aya's face. "Tell me..." He choked out quietly. Aya wouldn't! Schuldich was lying! The redhead would never dream of betraying Weiß or doing that to Yohji. "Tell me he's lying Aya!!" He shouted almost face to face with him.

Schuldich watched the entire scene, amused by Ken's reaction. He had almost forgotten that the brunette was such a hothead. Ah, but made the whole thing more interesting, and he was very curious to see what Aya would do now.

Guilt made itself known as the Weiß leader looked at the brunette. He made no attempt to try to pull away from Ken. He had a right to be angry, he had every right to hate him too.

"Ken stop!!" Omi shouted at the brunette. He ran over to the two assassins trying to make Ken let go of Aya, but Ken didn't even budge.

"No!" Ken shouted angrily his grip tightening, "I want to know Aya, is this true?!"

". . .You don't understand." The Weiß leader said softly.

"-IS IT TRUE?!"

Aya dropped his gaze from him, his mouth going suddenly dry again. He would never bring himself to lie to them but. . . they way he had just looked at him- the hatred that he showed. . . it hurt.

"-ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!"

Aya's breath got caught in the back of his throat. He wanted to lie about this, but no amount of will power was letting him do it. Exhaling slowly, he spoke in a very quiet voice. ". . . It's true." As soon as he got those two words out of his mouth Ken's fist closed and punched him hard in his face. The blow had caught Aya off guard enough to leave him stumbling and trying to regain his balance. The Weiß leader stared at Ken, knowing that he was going to have a huge bruise in the morning.

Ken was shaking, he didn't know how to react to it. He had sworn he would kill whoever had nearly killed Yohji, and here he was. Aya... Aya of all people that had done it. He was afraid to come any closer to the other man. Fingers curled until he could feel the skin under his fingers rub against the bones in his palms.

**5**

"Why Aya?!" He screamed at the other man. How?! How could this have happened?!

**4**

"I had no choice." The Weiß leader whispered.

**3**

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Ken said angrily.

**2**

"I-I. . ." The redhead stuttered.

**1**

"It was because I-"

**BOOM**

Shards of crystalline glass and concrete broke apart from the burning building. The Weiß assassins had been so distracted from Schuldich's presence, they had completely forgotten about the bombs they had set earlier.

_Ch' just my day,_ Schuldich muttered hearing the explosion rip through the side of contrite wall. Weiß certainly did have a habit of blowing things up. A part of him should have expected it but then again, he was expecting this building to be burned to the ground. Obviously that wouldn't have been fast enough for Weiß. All five of the men scrambled in all directions as jagged pieces of rock, glass, and twisted metal descended to the earth. Through it all Crawford watched the images of the five. They were like mice scurrying in a maze, but he knew that not even that was going to kill Schuldich or Weiß for that matter. They had a habit of always surviving such destruction. Still, that made him think about Aya and Schuldich. In less than five minutes he had gotten two more possible outcomes and that made him frown. One thing was for certain... one of them was going to fall tonight. But unlike Aya, once Schuldich fell, he was down for the count.

It was amazing to Ken how he had managed to not get even scratched by the falling ruble. It was even more amazing that the truck that he had sought refuge under hadn't collapsed on top of him with that entire added weight. For a long time he just lay there on his belly until the dust had cleared. Crawling from under the truck he could feel the heat that was pressing against his skin. God how could they have gotten so careless? It looked as though an atomic bomb had gone off. Coughing softly he looked around hoping that the others had gotten as lucky as he had gotten. "Aya!" He said as loud as he could and stumbled away from the vehicle. "Omi! Where are you?" All he could do is just stand there completely bewildered. Then... a small voice called out to him. Even if it was dim he recognized the voice immediately. "Omi! Keep talking! Where are you?!"

"Ken..."

The brunette turned to his left and found Omi there and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The upper part of his shoulder had become trapped under a heavy piece of concrete pinning him to the ground. It was fortunate that the hard slab of rock wasn't on fire but it still had to have shattered the bone and the way the shoulder socket was placed, the bone had to have been dislocated. There were tears running out of his eyes as Omi tried desperately to free himself from the concrete. "I'm stuck." Just by listening to his voice it was easy to tell that he was in serious pain.

"Hold on Omi, let me help you." Grabbing onto the concrete, Ken pushed it over with his shoulder until he managed to roll onto the ground. He was fortunate that the stone slab wasn't too heavy. A soft thud was heard as he looked to the damage done to Omi's arm. Both the radius and ulna bone were sticking bent in an unnatural manor. Luckily the bones had not gone through the skin yet, though the bone looked like it was barely holding on.

"God... it hurts."

"You have to hold still or your going to make the wound worse."

Omi rolled on his back trying to pull himself together. "We have to get out of here."

"We have to get you to a hospital. You might have eternal bleeding." More concrete fell from the building making the ground tremor. "This place isn't going to hold for long." He helped Omi sit up and dragged him away from the burning building.

"Where's Aya?" Omi asked not seeing any traces of the red head.

"I don't know. I can hardly see anything with all of this rubble here." Knowing the Weiß leader, he wouldn't even make a sound even if he were injured. Aya did have a habit of being the hardass after all. "We have to find him though."

"I know... I still want to talk to him." There was a long pause between them as they thought of how Aya had shot Yohji. Why would he do something like that?

Ken dragged Omi to the woods making sure that the other man was out of harms way. "I do to. But first I need to find him. He's too much of a fighter to die in a place like this." Standing up, the brunette's attention was focused on the blazing fire that was starting to spread around the area. "Wait here Omi, I'm gonna look for Aya."

**xxxxx**

Aya's vision was hazy as he looked around at where he was. All he saw were pieces of the building falling off. All he could see was flames as he sat up trying to see were he was at. Short of the dust that clung onto his clothes, not a scratch was on him. It was his lucky day. _I need to get out of here... _Not only because the police would be here soon, but Schuldich... if he had found him then-

"Explosives?"

The Weiß leader grit his teeth as he heard that sickening voice. His hands were already going towards the shira-saya's hilt just in case Schuldich tried something. It didn't take Aya long to find the telepath, calmly looking down on him as if he were pray.

Schuldich smiled glad to have found Aya in good condition. It always did surprise him how easily the redhead could get out of danger. "My god Ran, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you really wanted to kill someone."

"Too bad it wasn't you!"

"Why are so angry? Are you mad that I told you're teammates what you did? It's not like I lied to them. . . Besides, they had a right to know didn't they?"

"You of all people had no right to tell them!"

"Oh?" Schuldich said with amusement. "And why not? Is it because I'm the 'bad-guy'? Or maybe it's because it hurts you every time you think about it."

Aya brought his shira-saya up pointing it to the telepath's chest. "Mark my words Schuldich. . ." He eyes became deadly cold as he stared at him, "You're going to pay for what you made me do to Yohji."

_Let's hope your words don't come true._ Schuldich smiled grimly, "Only one way to find out kitten." Even as he said those words he started walking closer to the Weiß leader. His heart was fluttering fast from anxiety and anticipation. There was one question that came to mind as he saw Aya tense. How do you declaw a cat that would do anything to kill you? There was nearly two feet between the pair now as the telepath spoke in a neutral voice. "Don't make me have to hurt you, make it easier on yourself and just come back to me. That is the only outcome that you have"

"I don't think so."

"Ch'... figures you would be stubborn," Schuldich muttered. "You really think you can win against me don't you?"

"I can, and I will."

The telepath smirked, "If you say so my pet."

"I am NOT your pet!!"

"Well you are something to me, and I am something to you. Don't try to deny those wonderful moments that we shared. Don't you remember-"

"-Don't you fucking say it!" Aya shouted at him. Those nights with him had be the worst days of his life, maybe even more when his sister had gotten run over. Even as he thought of those times, rage like no other was spilling out of him. Schuldich hadn't destroyed him, but oh it had hurt so much. And knowing that the telepath intended to do so much more! Aya raised the shira-saya in the air until it was horizontal with the ground and charged Schuldich.

The telepath didn't even move as he saw the Weiß leader charge. Actually, he was expecting it. His good hand reached behind him and grabbed onto the weapon that Crawford let him use. He could feel the dried blood still on it as he raised it from the sheath. He waited until Aya prepared to hack off pieces of him before he withdrew the weapon fully. The clash of metal hitting metal was heard as he pushed his body weight against Aya forcing him to back off.

At first, the Weiß leader wasn't sure what to make of what Schuldich had pulled from his back. But then, he could see those familiar Japanese characters at the base of the blade that Schuldich was using, at the hilt with the dragon emblems carved out of the metal. _My. . . katana._ He was forced back by the force the telepath was using still looking at him in disbelief. Aya's own weapon was being used against him.

The telepath smirked at Aya's expression. "You look surprised Ran. You didn't think I would come here unprepared to fight did you?"

_Yes_... Aya thought, but it was a foolish, foolish thought. He still had an edge of Schuldich though. It was obvious that the telepath was no swordsman or had any kind to training handling one before. But still, he still posed a problem with the damn thing. Schuldich was the one that swung at him again causing Aya to be on the defensive. A hand was on the shira-saya's hilt, while the other free hand was extended to the other end of his sword on the flat side. The Weiß leader began to push Schuldich's katana away from him. "Leave me alone Schuldich!"

"I thought you knew Ran..." His left hand tightened on the katana, then used his body weight to push down on the Weiß leader's shira-saya. "The more you fight me, the more that makes me want you even more. And my aren't you delectable."

Aya took a step back trying to get his footing. Unfortunately for him, Schuldich's was heavier than he was which gave the telepath just a bit of an advantage over him. The Weiß leader's grip on the shira-saya tightened, the only thing that he could think of was hold his ground and hope that he could push the katana off him. Bursts of flames surrounded the pair creating an almost impenetrable wall, not letting the Weiß or Schwarz assassin try to escape... or let anybody interfere.

"I have to know something Ran. You killed Reiji did you not?"

"Maybe. . ." The redhead retorted clenching his teeth together.

"What was going through your head as you saw him take his last pathetic breath?"

"None of your damn business," Aya growled.

Schuldich chuckled, "Did you see his fear? The fear of a man scared of his own death? It was intoxicating wasn't it? Aya didn't respond to his words, which only made him smile. "You see it every time you kill someone don't you? Even now, I see you want nothing more to kill me, to see my blood soaked on your hands... the look in your eyes, it's like staring into the eyes of a ravenous demon- not the innocent angel that you make yourself out to be."

"I never said I was."

"Consciously maybe not. . . but you do try to."

"What the hell is your point?"

"You don't belong with Weiß Ran, you're nothing like them."

"What would you know?!" He shouted angrily.

"More than you want to admit," Schuldich said as the katana and shira-saya clashed against each other again. "Why do you insist on this constant struggle?"

"Why can't you get it through your head that I don't belong with you?!" There was a faint crack heard, and he could feel the hilt in his hand start to wavier. As soon as he looked down, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the condition of the shira-saya. He had completely forgotten about the crack in the hilt, made courtesy of Reiji, and now the split was expanding to where the blade was. There was too much pressure being put on it, the strain was finally taking its toll.

Schuldich could see the condition of the Weiß leader's blade and smirked. Oh yes, this was just perfect. He was literally making himself lean against Aya as the sound of the wood breaking increased and then it finally happened. There was a violence snap, a flash of wood and the shira-saya's blade skidded across the concrete floor, landing a few feet away from them.

There was a look of horror in Aya's eyes as he stood facing Schuldich with only a splinted hilt. This... couldn't be happening.

Schuldich grinned seeing the look. "Oops, looks like I broke your precious sword, now hasn't it?" Now that he had solved his problem of how to declaw his prey, Aya would be his again. He brought his left leg up sending it into the Weiß leader's side. He wasn't going to give Aya the chance to recover, or even try to get the blade back again.

Aya gasped as his entire body was sent into the hard ground. He landed hard, the left side of his face scratching against the hard surface of the concrete. Blood was already starting to leak out of a gash on his temple and he winced at the pain. His vision blurred for a moment, but as soon as it focused, he saw Schuldich coming towards him. He tried to stand up, but it was proving to be quite difficult because he could get his body to move the way he wanted it to. Apparently he had fallen harder than he thought.

"This little game is over." Schuldich said as he kicked Aya in his ribs, sending him rolling a couple of feet away.

A cry of pain escaped the Weiß leader's mouth as his body was thrown on his side facing away from the telepath. He could hear Schuldich coming towards him, chest tightening with every echoing footstep. He placed his left hand on the concrete hoping to push himself up. As his palm went to grip the stone ground under him, he felt something under it. His eyes looked down to see what the foreign object was... surprisingly, it was the broken shira-saya hilt. He reached for it, hopping to grab it before Schuldich noticed it. It wasn't a sword, but it was the only thing he could get his hands on at the moment so it would have to do.

Schuldich smiled maliciously noticing that his prize wasn't moving. He had hoped that he had managed to knock him out. It would make things a whole lot easier for him. Again he tried probing in Aya's mind, but found that the mental barrier was still as strong as last time. He snorted, "You make it harder on yourself Ran." His left hand reached down to hold the redhead's shirt collar lifting him up. "You will never win against me..."

Aya's teeth clenched together as his body was forced up staring Schuldich in his eyes. Apparently Schuldich had not seen him slip the broken shira-saya hilt in the palm of his hands. "And you will never have me... Schuldich." He whispered taking the hilt firmly and striking it into the telepath's side. He put all of his strength behind the thrust hoping that he would break two if not three ribs. It would slow the telepath down enough so that he could escape.

He looked down at the sudden ache settling in his ribs. A gash manifested the area pouring out a large amount of blood. "I see. . . you still have fangs." He said in evident pain from the wound.

"I told you." The Weiß leader growled trying to stand up again. He gripped the bloody hilt tighter in his hands, "I'm not going back, and I meant it."

The telepath managed to put on a smirk, "And I told you. . . I'm not leaving without what I want. So I guess we both can't win now can we?"

"I guess not."

Schuldich could see it now. This was the ultimatum that he was going to have to choose. The longer he waited, the more blood was leaving his body, and he was going to loose consciousness eventually.

Aya really wasn't fairing too well just like the telepath. No matter how much he adjusted his eyes, he was still seeing doubles and doubles of doubles. It had to be a concussion of some kind from the fall. _Fuck._ He thought grimly, they were all coming towards him. The last thing he wanted to do was clue Schuldich in that something was wrong with him and so he stood, hilt in hand and waited for the telepath to make the final move. They both knew it had come to this and someone was not walking away. His vision flashed again, there were three. . . then seven. . .then five images of the telepath. _Shit... _He thought breathing hard against the police vest. The only thing on his mind was trying to figure out which one to aim at.

Schuldich didn't catch the signs that something was different in the Weiß leader's moment, his mind consumed in his own thoughts. There were so many forces against him now, and it only added to the thrill of the hunt. It was now or nothing... He sighed finally giving in to his body's urges, after all, what the hell was life without taking any chances? "You want me dead so much Ran... well here's your chance." He said in a callous tone. Schuldich charged, using every ounce of strength that he had gathered. He only had one chance and as the distance closed, a hand went out to the wound in his chest trying to keep the blood from pooling out of it.

Aya's breath caught in the middle of his throat as he heard those impending footsteps but still held his ground. He white-knuckled the handle while his eyes tried to focus on the Schuldich in the center. They were all running at him with extreme procession. Whatever the telepath was planning, he had to figure it out quick. The Weiß leader could see the color within Schuldich's eyes; he could smell the blood from the other male getting stronger, the telepath's hand reaching out to grab him. That was what he was waiting for. His arm swung sideways in a swift motion. The sound of wind could be heard as the small piece of wood slashed through the air.

It was adrenaline that kept Schuldich going even as he saw the hilt aimed towards his throat. His body turned trying to avoid the swipe, but as slow as he was now Aya still managed to do some damage to him. A loud scream was uttered as Schuldich's back was cut into with the shira-saya's hilt. He staggered to the side a moment before balling his fist up to try to punch the redhead in the face. The impact wasn't as strong as he had liked, but at least Aya had stumbled, and appeared dazed. As soon as the telepath saw the look in the redhead's eyes and the broken hilt headed towards his chest again and left his guard open Schuldich knew this was the moment... it was all he needed to turn the tables on the Weiß leader. The hand that was holding the wound over his ribs shot out flicking the blood out and into Aya's face aiming the stream of crimson liquid straight at the Weiß leader's eyes.

Aya was a bit surprised seeing what Schuldich was doing. At first he thought that it was only an attempt to grab the hilt of the shira-saya. Oh the Weiß leader was ready though, and he only shifted his elbow to the side, trying to deliver a finishing blow straight for Schuldich's heart. He would never get the chance to see it though as the spray of the telepath's blood got into his eyes. It was pure instinct that Aya immediately put his free hand up to wipe the blood from his eyes. It was so thicker, the metallic elements in it burned his irises and the back of his hand was the only thing that he could use was to get it out of his eye. Even as he could see again he opened his eyes to a nightmare. Schuldich's body was pressed against him and he could feel himself falling back only to see an arm wrap around his neck. The Weiß leader cried out as his breathing became restricted and knew... just knew that the he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

"Gotcha..." Was the only word heard out of the telepath's mouth as his body cupped so perfectly against Aya. He wasn't sure what had made him do such a move, but it was by dumb luck he had pulled it off. He could feel the Weiß leader starting to struggle against him, though the force wasn't as strong as before. It was starting to become a good day. "Shh... stop fighting me." Schuldich purred.

"No!" He screamed. He couldn't- he wouldn't go back there again! His hand gripped onto Schuldich's right arm trying to pull it away from his neck.

"Dammit Ran." Schuldich said annoyed by the Weiß leader's struggling. His arm tightened around Aya's neck determined not to let him go. "I told you once before that you would not escape me and I meant it." He leaned forward, his mouth mere centimeters away from the redhead's ear. "It's time to come back home."

"No." Aya whispered feeling the sting of panic travel through him. He opened his mouth gasping for air as he tried to dislodge the arm around him. However, instead of breaking free from his enemy, he only was tiring himself out. His strength was abandoning him along with his will to fight and it was then he knew that he was not going to make it.

Schuldich's grip loosened around his neck when he felt the redhead lean against his chest. "That's a good little kitten." More rubble from the capital building was breaking away from it and a piece of concrete fell close to the two assassins. Schuldich cursed to himself, for all the work he had did, it really didn't matter who won, if they were crushed under the heavy stone. Thinking quickly, the telepath's eyes closed seeing if he could get a mental link with the redhead. He was surprised to see that his mental barrier was still in place, but lucky for him, it had weakened considerably. After a bit of coaxing, he finally broke through the barrier taking hold of Aya's mind. "Time for you to sleep my pet, you have had such a long day."

The Weiß leader's eyes became heavy responding to the telepath's command. The last thing looking at was the crumbling building. This wasn't supposed to happen. His hands dropped lifelessly from the telepath's arm around his neck. _Goddammit... no..._ Whatever had he done to be worthy of this type of punishment?! His eyes slowly slid shut as the familiar hold of unconsciousness embraced him then. . . darkness enveloped his senses once again.

"Sweet dreams Ran." Schuldich whispered as Aya finally went limp under him. The weight shifted and he found himself too weak to support both of them. Knees crumpled from under the telepath and they both collapsed on the ground. He coughed hoarsely starting to feel the tar from the smoke line his throat. "Shit..." He whispered. If he didn't find a way out of here soon, they would both die.

**ooooo**

There was still nothing heard as Ken looked around the burning rubble. How long had he been searching? How long had he screamed the Weiß leader's name? The smoking enveloping the site was getting worse by the minute. Ken truly hoped that he had not been wrong about Aya, but the only thing that he had seen so far were Reiji's dead soldiers. The sight of those crushed bodies and charred flesh was getting to him. "Aya..." he whispered again still seeing not even a trace of the red head. Ken truly was about to turn around and go back to Omi. He was in great need of medical attention and those precious minutes that slipped by meant more internal damage.

He saw the movements of the pair: Aya slashed at Schuldich and the telepath barely dodged. The katana being broken, the hilt going into Schuldich's body, the choke hold that the Aya had been put in. Ken trudged closer to where the stood and could see that Schuldich whispered something into the Weiß leader's ear. Aya's hands fell, hanging limply by his side. It was hard to tell what had happened, but quickly he saw the two descend to the ground. Both of them were smeared with blood, and it was difficult to tell just who was the owner of it. "Aya!"

Schuldich's head shot up to see Ken coming towards them. Dammit, out of all the times to see him. . . His arms wrapped tighter around the Weiß leader. If Ken attacked him now then he was gone. He had poured everything into his fight with Aya; there was no way that he could fight off the brunette. Fate had smiled upon him today it seemed though. Ironically the same flaming concrete that fell just a few minutes before was the only thing separating Ken from Schuldich and not even Ken would charge into the inferno before him. It was pure suicide. Schuldich was too tired to speak so instead relied on his telepathy to help him speak. /I wouldn't worry about your Weiß leader anymore, he's in perfectly good hands now/

"Let him go!!"

Schuldich smirked/Make me pretty boy/ He knew there was no way for the brunette to get to him, might as well savor the moment.

God, that son-of-a-bitch was asking for a death warrant! Ken was practically within walking distance from him but there was nothing he could do to get to that bastard or let alone help Aya.

/Why are you so concerned about him anyway? You looked like you wanted to kill him before, so why are you wasting your time on him?/

"That's none of you fucking business!" True he was upset that Aya hadn't told them about it but. . . if Aya had truly betrayed Weiß them, then why had he saved him from being shot by Schuldich the other night? There must've been a reason why. . .

/Oh I see, you must still be trying to figure out why you Weiß leader betrayed you. I'm afraid that you're going to have to search for that question with someone else/ He managed to haul himself off the ground, Aya clutched tightly within his arms. /Well Siberian, it's been fun, but Ran and I have matters to attend to, you understand right?/ Schuldich smirked as he turned his back on the brunette /Oh yeah, if you see Balinese give him my regards. . . that is assuming he wakes up of course/

Ken's eyes widened, wait a minute. . . how did he know that? Another piece of the building fell, the ground underneath him shook like a mini earthquake. He staggered from the sudden shock his body swaying like a feather in the wind.

Schuldich was surprised to find himself able to balance both himself and Aya with the sudden shock. He wasn't sure where Omi was, but if one kitten was around the other wasn't far behind. The last thing he need was to get involved with them right now. /Until next time we met Weiß kitten/ He said starting to slowly saunter away from the brunette, the Weiß leader clutched possessively against him.

"No! Aya!!" Ken screamed watching as the telepath and Aya disappeared in the fiery inferno. Without thinking what he was doing he took a step towards the flaming rubble. Murky soot invaded his lungs and he choked taking a step back again. He could do nothing but watch as the two disappeared in the thick smoke cloud, rubble falling down like endless rain. There was no way he could tell if it hit the two or not... he just hoped that the Weiß leader was okay. "AYA!!" He shouted from the top of his lungs trying desperately to see what had happened to him. But it was to late, the cloak of smoke was smothering him, and all he could do was image what Schuldich would do to Aya.

Schuldich unsteadily began to walk away struggling to keep Aya balanced properly. Concrete fell below his weakened legs stumbling on his side. The Weiß leader fell off his shoulder landing on his side. Schuldich's hair plastered against the middle of his sweat-covered forehead. He coughed literally choking on the smoke around him.

"If you think that death is going to take you away from me tonight think again Ran." He whispered at the unconscious body. "Not when I'm so close." He grabbed the redhead's vest within his hands forcing himself to stand up. He held onto Aya half dragging and lifting him off the ground again. Even as he walked away again, he could hear Ken's voice in the distance mournfully echoing through the moonless night sky.

**xxxxx**

How long had it been since the building had fallen? Crawford looked at his watched for the twentieth time. "Dammit," He muttered. Why the hell couldn't Schuldich just listen to him? Another explosion, another piece of heavy concrete fell from the building shaking the ground. He leaned over the side of his car so he wouldn't loose his balance. It wasn't good for him to fall down whether it was intentional or not. He had an image to maintain after all. Crawford sighed, it had been far to long since Schuldich had gone in... He wasn't a pessimist by any accounts, but he wasn't going to sit here and wait for a dead man to appear. It seemed that Aya had indeed been more than Schuldich could handle, and the telepath paid for it in the end. He turned his back from the burning building, "Farf, let's go." He said going towards his black Toyota.

The Irishman didn't move from his spot, quite content with feeling the ground tremble underneath his body. He had heard Crawford talking to him, but he didn't care much. He was far too entranced looking at, or better yet, looking through the fire itself. The flames, the heat, the burning flesh, smell of death and in the air, it was all too exciting. He brought a knife up to his cheek running the blade over his pale flesh. His golden eye focused on a part in particular. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but it looked as if something was walking through the fire. He blinked a few times before taking the blade to run over his tongue. There was something there after all, the shadow got bigger as it stalked towards him. It definitely had a human like appearance but it looked deformed. One shoulder was higher than the other, and for a second, he could have sworn that it was a one-winged creature. He chuckled a bit as he finally could make out what, or rather, who it was and the thing on the shoulder turned out to be nothing more than a man. ". . .The Devil has returned." He announced with a certain malicious joy etched in his voice.

Crawford stopped when Farfarello spoke to him ready to simply drive off whether the Irishman got in the car or not. "And how do you figure that?" He asked impartially to him. "Has he somehow risen out from the dead?"

Farfarello laughed darkly at the precog's words only continued to stare at Schuldich. "No... he has risen from the ashes of hell and even felt so kind as to drag an angel with him."

The precog said nothing at first, then got out of the car. He looked at Farfarello and his eyes turned to where the Irishman seemed to be staring at with interest. Sure enough, he looked at Schuldich staggering towards them with an unconscious Aya balanced on his shoulder. Crawford didn't move an inch to help the telepath, only a bit amused by his obsession with the Weiß leader.

The telepath gasped finally managing to make it away from the heat of the fire. His face was smudged with soot and ash along with what was left of his clothing. He was surprised he was still conscious at all still bleeding from all the wounds on his body. He let Aya's limp body fall to the ground as his knees gave out from under him again. His head looked up seeing both Schwarz remembers staring at him. He smirked somewhat before speaking in a thick voice. The soot and ash where still caught in his throat and swallowing and even coughing was very difficult "Hiya Bradley, miss me?"

"Don't be senile." The precog replied as if nothing had happened to him. "Though. . . I am happy to see that you are still breathing."

Schuldich chuckled a bit looking into Aya's face. "Yes, it is good to be alive. . ." He forced himself up again getting ready to haul Aya off the ground. "If it is okay with you Bradley, I am more than ready to go home."

The precog arched an eyebrow at him, "You really are tired aren't you?" He mused, "It must have been an excellent fight."

Schuldich lifted the Weiß leader up finally holding him in his arms to walk towards the Toyota. "Yes... I will always remember this night, for a very long time." Not because of the amount of injuries he had received, but because he had claimed Aya once again.

Crawford simply dusted some foreign lint on his jacket before starting to get back in the car. "I'm sure, well if you want to go then get in. The police are on their way, and I don't feel like going through all of the police blocks they will have up."

Farfarello laughed seeing the Weiß leader hoisted up in the telepath's arms. He raised his blade sliding it across his tongue. "You captured the black angel; you will kill him to hurt God?" He asked, "Surely the Devil will allow me to help hurting His precious angel."

Schuldich looked at the Irishman knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Aya if he had the chance. He calmly smirked at him balancing both Aya and himself. "Sorry Farf, but this angel can't die."

The Irishman's single eye filled with such wrath as he heard those words, Schuldich might as well just have said that God would save him. "He tried to give the Guilty One to God! He tried to go back to Him again! Let God cry by seeing His angel's death!" One of his knives appeared in his hands, "I will see God cry tonight!!"

Schuldich couldn't help but take a step back as Farfarello approached him. "Stop Farf, don't you think God will cry more seeing the angel in the hands of the Devil? Let Him watch as I turn His own precious angel against Him."

Farfarello stopped thinking about what the telepath said. Ah! And what a day that would be to see! "You will turn him into a demon?"

"The worst there can be."

The Irishman gave him a dark smile. "God will shed tears of great sorrow."

"Yes, He will... and so will the angel." There was a tense moment between the two Schwarz members. After a few moments Farfarello lowered his knife but still stared at Aya. "I look forward to seeing that happen."

"So do I." Knowing that Farfarello wouldn't try to attack him, Schuldich moved forwards again to where the car was desperately trying to hold both Aya and himself up. He carefully made his way to the Toyota. Aya's limp body was almost thrown in the backseat with Schuldich collapsing on top of him. The telepath struggled to breathe. The smoke from the fire was still causing him a bit of problems along with the wound Aya had inflicted on him. It was still beyond him how he had managed to get so fucking lucky. Maybe, just maybe he might make a little prayer tonight, not to God of course.

Crawford looked down noticing the blood dripping from the wounds on the telepath. He couldn't tell how serious it was from where he was standing, but if Schuldich was in pain, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. "I hope you know that you're cleaning out all the blood that gets on my seats Schuldich."

"Your concern about my health is touching Bradley..." The telepath replied opening the door to the backseat. He half-dumped Aya on the seat there trying to make sure that he didn't topple over, though he was panting hard to regain his breath. It was like he had been jogging for miles and miles. The feeling was not welcomed at all but he unconsciously touched his side finding that less blood was coming out from it. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You'd be surprised." Crawford replied bluntly. "I don't have to tell you how hard the smell let alone the color takes to get out of the car. A soft cry brought both of their attention back to Aya. The Weiß leader was thrashing around in his sleep as if he were having a bad dream where he knew the bogyman was going to eat him. Schuldich leaned down in the car and studied the other man's face. Having nightmares again eh Ran? He rested his hands on both sides of the redhead's temples. He focused hard attempting to take control of his pet's mind again. Slowly, Schuldich searched his memories trying to sift out information on Weiß and Kritiker. The images were like scenes straight out of a movie, only that everything he saw was from Aya's own mind. He smirked, gathering the information he needed like a soaked sponge. Now that he had solved that leverage problem, there was nothing that Aya could do to fight back... not now, not ever. The telepath closed his eyes trying to find that subconscious link that he knew was in everyone. Sweat ran down his face as he grabbed hold of it and concentrated. One by one he would lock each memory away, take away his consciousness. Packed away behind a lock and key that only he had access to. Even now he could feel Aya begin to relax under him again. It was all so perfect, the only thing the Weiß leader could do on his own was the basic motor functions: breath, have a pulse, the occasional hunger pangs. But save for those few minor details Schuldich had put him in his version of a coma. The telepath collapsed on top of the redhead and smiled contently. Oh he could very well kill Aya like this if he tried hard enough, but he wouldn't do something like that.

Crawford had watched the whole incident, but was polite enough to let Schuldich have his concentration. "What did you do to him?"

"For the time being-" Schuldich started off, "I'll keep my Sleeping Beauty this way until my wounds have healed."

"That's the most sensible thing you've said all day." The precog said somewhat amused.

The telepath cracked a half-smile, "Doesn't it just bring tears to your eyes?"

"No, it just makes me think you're drunk."

"Touché..." Schuldich said pulling himself into the car. A hand went to his side trying to slow down the blood seeping out of it. He had to admit, Death had almost caught him off guard tonight, but like all the other times, it was too slow to catch him. Farfarello had to close the door, but he had said nothing about it. With all of them piled into the car they finally drove off seeing the familiar blue lights of the policemen approaching them.

Crawford looked at Schuldich in the rearview mirror. The telepath had his eyes closed leaning against the car window. "Did your kitten manage to hurt you that much Schu?"

Schuldich didn't open his eyes but a half-smirk formed on his face. "Yeah right, me being hurt? I have no idea what you're talking about. This is nothing more than a mere scratch."

_For your sake it better be,_ The precog mumbled. The car was started, quickly pulling away from the capital. Looking back at the inflamed building, Schuldich was lucky to have gotten out of there in the shape he was in let alone with Aya. He snorted under his breath

The rest of the drive back to the Schwarz headquarters was a quiet one, which surprised the precog. He was so used to hearing Schuldich smart-ass comments or Farfarello's insane babbling. It just felt. . . wrong when those two were that quiet. Even as they went farther from the building police and fire trucks continued to go to the fire. After what seemed like hours, the black Toyota finally pulled into the driveway of the Schwarz headquarters.

Farfarello was the first to get out, knife in clutched possessively in hand. Tiny trickles of blood running down his arms. He may have been quiet on the trip back, but that didn't mean that he had to stop hurting God.

"Dammit Farfarello!" Crawford shouted angrily looking at his now bloodied passenger seat. "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

The Irishman looked back at him emotionlessly. "I've hurt God." He replied simply.

Crawford snorted angrily, he should've known. . . He knew it was utterly pointless to punish the psychopath. Farfarello was as masochistic as anyone could get and no physical pain that even Rosenkreuz could think of would hurt him. He watched the Irishman continue into the house about to follow him inside when he realized that Schuldich hadn't got out yet. Amber eyes traveled back to his vehicle to see the telepath slumped into the set. "Get out Schuldich," He said in a neutral tone. He waited for the telepath to move... but he didn't even so much as flinch. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Dammit Schuldich, get up! I've got things to do." He opened the door on Schuldich's side and much to his shock, the telepath collapsed lifelessly on the ground. _Shit,_ The precog bent down beside the telepath, his hands going to Schuldich's neck. He was relieved to feel that Schuldich still had a pulse, though he found it annoying that he would pick the most inopportune time to pass out. "You really are becoming quite annoying Schu." Amber eyes traveled back to the Weiß leader. "He truly had better been worth your trouble," He said beginning to lift Schuldich up. _God, what the hell was I thinking?_ He and his big mouth about getting a pet for Schuldich, how the hell was he supposed to know that the damn telepath would take it seriously? He snorted taking Schuldich in the house, "I'll say it once and I'll say it again, redheads are nothing but trouble. . ."

To be concluded. . .


	14. Fallen Angels

What is Mine

I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of its characters.

/Telepathy/

_Inner Thoughts_

(Communication Devices)

"Let those who can love...  
...not die too easy a death."

Weiß Kreuz: An Assassin and White Shaman Book 1

Chapter 13 (Part 2): Fallen Angels

The first thing Schuldich noticed when he came to his senses again, was that his was laying down on his back on something soft- a sofa perhaps. A groan escaped his dry lips he tried to get his mind situated. Fuck, what happened? He remembered the fire, the explosion, the fight with Aya then. . . Wait, where was he? Elbows sunk into the mattress under him attempting to ease himself up. The moment was short lived as a streak of white, hot pain hit him strait in his stomach. He heavily fell back on his torso onto the sofa as he groaned again. "What the hell..." He looked down and realized that his chest was bare; outlines of dark colored string were carefully made along the open gashes made from Aya. He growled in frustration, god he hated stitches. . .

"Up already?"

Schuldich couldn't help but crack a smirk. Though he couldn't really tell where he was he recognized that voice anywhere. "Why hello Bradley, I didn't realize I had company."

"I'm hardly here for that."

"Oh really?" He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Sapphire eyes looked up and saw Crawford leaning against the sofa. "Then what are you here for then?" He said in an almost impartial tone.

"Making sure you're still alive."

"Well I feel pain, so I guess that means I'm not dead yet."

"I suppose." Crawford looked at the wounds he treated on the telepath a little earlier. It was beyond him how the Schuldich managed to keeping moving with all the wounds that were on him and the blood loss to match. Perhaps his obsession was what kept him going after all. He shook his head at Schuldich, "You call that nothing more that a scratch?"

"Well, it isn't."

"My ass." The precog snorted. "There's enough thread in you to make an extra-large sweater."

Interesting... Crawford was actually trying to be cynical. And here Schuldich always thought he had something permanently stuck up his ass. He would have pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, but he didn't really feel like moving at the moment. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day now, I thought I was going to have to take you to Rosenkreuz the way you were losing blood."

The telepath grunted under his breath. "Don't even joke like that. . ."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Ch', I've spent more than enough time in there."

"You certainly don't act like it."

"That's the point." Schuldich replied dryly. He tried again to stand up, although this time a little bit more careful, aware of his stitches.

"Would you stop moving, you're going to open your wounds."

"No skin of my back." Schuldich said sardonically. "By the way, where is he?"

The precog sighed in annoyance at him. Schuldich had just woken up and the only thing he could think of was his newly acquired pet. "In your room."

The telepath laughed, "How appropriate." He mused finally managing to get himself into a sitting position.

"Don't even think about waking him up, you're still in no condition to fight, and I'll be damned if I help you out when your pet attacks you."

Schuldich rolled his eyes at Crawford's words, "Yes mother." He replied sarcastically getting up, "Is there anything else you wish to tell me."

The precog narrowed his eyes at him. It was good to have Schuldich back, but maybe a couple of more hours of the telepath asleep might have done him some good. "Why, no Schuldich," He retorted, "Just a little disappointed that I raised a sorry son."

The telepath smirked a bit standing up to leave. "Oh well, you love me anyway." He started to walk to his room forcing himself to take slow steps. As he was leaving he could see Crawford going to a bookshelf randomly grabbing a thick paged one. Schuldich shook his head, he always saw the precog reading... the man seriously needed another hobby. Schuldich didn't even bother with a rebuttal to it. Crawford had saved his life for what seemed like the thousandth time. Might as well let him have his hour's peace, besides he was eager to see how Aya was doing. It seemed like ever nerve ending on his body was reminding him of the state that he was in. Even the stairs proved to be a challenge, but the telepath still managed to make it to his room. The door to his room opened and sure enough, Aya was still in his "comatose" state, gently expelling deep breaths of air between intervals. The telepath enjoyed that part of his gift was being able to do this for a fixed period of time. Schuldich walked closer to him his eyes still transfixed on the Weiß assassin's face. His creamy skin contrasted nicely with the blackened sheets. Aya truly looked like a beautiful angel, if not an exotic statue of perfection. Pure and innocent, he smirked lightly reaching over to feel his silk red locks within his left hand.

As he bent down, his right hand hit the mattress and he hissed in pain. He quickly pulled it back as if it was being set on fire. His head traveled back to the unconscious man under him. "I must admit that was one hell of a fight Ran. It was a little too close ... even for me. But I suppose my luck managed to hold out for me. Too bad yours did not."A lazy smile spread across his lips. "One thing's for sure, you're going to pay for my wounds." He bent down slowly kissing the redhead's neck delicately. Aya's scent was still just as intoxicating as before. "There are only two choices for you, either you become a devil. . .or you die." Schuldich calmly ran his left hand along his cheek smiling at the "sleeping" man. "Either way, I'll make sure you suffer."

**xxxxx**

It was on almost all the news channels. It was dubbed the "Grand Bonfire of Japan." Over 40 killed, 75 more wounded, 23 unaccounted for. It was being surmised that it was due to a fire started by one of the trucks' engines. It was never revealed whether the police would link Weiß to the Grand Bonfire or not, however there were many speculations and rumors going around. One claimed that rebels of the opposition party brought the building down for the purpose of creating a new order to Japan. Another went so far as to claim that Weiß was directly related to a political party in order to make sure that they gained control. No matter how many rumors that were flying around it smeared all of the good work that they had done through the years.

Not only that, but the coincidence that the Bonfire was the same day that the bounty was put on them stirred greater suspicion. The posters of the three assassins were still there, no doubt the reward would grow. Ken sighed looking at the newspaper. Schwarz had done a damn good job of screwing them over this time. As grim as things looked now, they might have to disappear for a while until things cooled off a bit. How long it would take, he didn't even know. Ken frowned at the idea. Aya was still being held somewhere by Schwarz, and he had no idea where they could be or what they would do to him. Since the real threat of Reiji was gone, the two of them had headed back to the flower shop. Before they had left they removed the soldiers that Schuldich had massacred and threw them into the fire. That was the good thing about fire, it destroyed most evidence, not all... but enough. Ken looked back at Omi still fast asleep. The brunette had treated the majority of the wounds on him, though Ken knew that he would heal only in the coming months. Then there was Youji to think about along with Aya. It was like Weiß was being picked apart piece by piece. Ken prayed that there was a way to fix everything that had happened, and of course get Schwarz back for what they had done. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the telephone in the other room. Truthfully the brunette wasn't expecting anyone to call, but maybe it was someone with good news. He sure as hell needed it right now. "Hello?" He said softly into the receiver.

A distraught voice panted on the other end of the line. (Siberian, thank god you're okay)

"Manx? What's going on?"

She hastily cut him off (Is Bombay and Abyssinian with you?)

Their moment of silence still remembering how he had let Schuldich get away with Aya "Bombay is with me but... Aya... Schuldich took him, I couldn't stop them from escaping. The fire would have killed me if I got any closer."

She sighed through the phone the faint sound of sirens being heard from there (... This is too much of a coincidence)

"Coincidence? What do you mean? What is going on were you are?"

(It's Beleben. . . the hospital was hit. Nearly all the Kritiker agents and doctors stationed there were killed)

". . .What did you say?" The brunette said. "But no one hardly knows about it how could they-"

(-I don't know, but they did) Manx said as she cut him off.

"They? Do you know who did it?"

([Yes. . . it was Schwarz)

The brunette's eyes narrowed. But why? It had made no sense. "Are you sure it was them?"

(I'm positive, there is a tape that shows three of them walking through the halls.)

Ken clenched his teeth together staring out the window in front of him. Damn, it just had to be them, what in the hell could they be doing there anyway? Beleben didn't contain any major top-secret documents like the other Kritiker bases around the city, so why there? "Do you know what they where doing there? Was anything valuable taken?"

(Yes.) Manx sighed through the phone, (I think they knew what they wanted when they arrived. Schwarz did take something of great value, but not to Kritiker itself. . .)

"What are you talking about?"

(It's. . . Aya's sister) She replied softly into the phone.

Ken's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening? Out of all the stunts those bastards could pull, they had gone to far. ". . . what?" He choked out, thinking he might have heard her say something wrong, or maybe he was hearing things inside his mind.

(Aya's sister) She said again, though this time she was much louder. (We looked everywhere in the wreckage. . .She's missing)

Ken's grip around the phone tightened, to the point where he was white knuckling the plastic receiver. This couldn't be happening! How the hell did they know?! What could they possible need her for again? He threw the phone hard against the wall watching as the hard plastic put a dint in the wall. "Goddamnit!" He cursed. Why the hell was this happening to them?!

"Ken?"

The brunette turned hearing Omi get up from the bed. Damn, he hadn't meant to wake him up. "Sorry Omi, just got some new that I didn't want to hear is all."

"Do I want to know now? Or can I rest a little while longer?"

Ken looked out of the window trying to keep himself together. "Go back to bed Omi, you need it. But when you wake up we need to get going."

"... But where? Why?"

Ken walked towards the door. "Schwarz is forcing our hand now. We have to leave the country for a while until the political campaigns are set and done." His fists curled again. "For once, I think Schwarz got us."

Omi frowned. "We can't leave without Aya."

"Don't worry. I know that he is alive." Judging by what they had done, they planned on controlling Aya as much as they could. It was the perfect way after all; Aya had little to nothing left for him except for his sister. "Just don't worry about that right now. We have to take a trip, how does America sound?"

Omi wanted to ask why Ken would say both of those things but knew that something was brewing that was bothering the brunette a lot. "Sounds fine. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you wake up. Goodnight Omi." With that said Ken only left seeing the confusion in his eyes. The urge to scream and curse was overwhelming but he had to keep it together. That is what Aya would want. Besides, Weiß couldn't end like this.

**xxxxx**

Schuldich calmly sat on the edge of his bed quietly listening to the hum on the air conditioner. Four days, and his wounds had finally healed. His head lifted up a little to look at his pet. He had taken the liberty to bind him up using ropes. The redhead hung lifelessly tied to a chain in the ceiling, feet barely touching the ground- a real puppet on strings. Aya really did look sweet and innocent just hanging there, but Schuldich had other plans... and it was time to wake his sleeping beauty up... The telepath's eyes shut, focusing on Aya's subconscious. Little by little he freed the physical and mental awareness that he closed off from him. /Wake up/ He commanded.

The voice echoed through the redhead's sub-consciousness. Its presence was unsetting not able to distinguish whose voice it was. He tried moving, only to find that his muscles felt unusually weak for some reason, almost overstretched. He groaned a little feeling his jaws where sore; it felt like something was in his mouth and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry it out. His eyes crept open trying to see what was going on. Different shades of black and dark blue warped his vision. He slowly became aware that this was definitely a room... but much to his shock, he hadn't recognized the place at all. _Where. . . am I?_ He thought as his glazed eyes looked down at the wooden floor beneath him. He could tell he was standing up, but his feet were not touching the ground. He tiredly shut his eyes, perhaps this was just a dream. . .

"A dream you say? No, my pet I assure you. . . this is indeed reality."

The redhead couldn't tell where the voice was coming from or who it was, but he had, without a doubt, heard it somewhere before. He tried responding to the voice, but it only came out as a muffled gaggle of noise.

Schuldich still didn't move, beginning to wonder if he had done to much mental tampering. He calmly stared at him watching his reactions. Perhaps he would need to probe his mind a little bit more. "You shouldn't bother trying to talk, there is something in your mouth after all."

He pulled forward noticing that his body felt stiff for some reason. His mind fuddled with some way to explain what was happening. He could tell his body was standing strait up, yet he couldn't feel anything holding him up- not even his legs.

Schuldich sighed getting off the bed. "Are you still that much confused?" Even from the distance, he could still see that Aya was still out of it. He said calmly walking towards the redhead. "All you have to do is open your eyes to the truth my pet." A hand was brought up lightly stroking Aya's cheek. Carefully he slid into the redhead's semi-conscious mind again. /Ran... wake up/ He commanded although, this time, a bit more commanding.

Schuldich definitely brought Aya out of his trance this time. The redhead's eyes shut tightly as an imaginary nail was shoved into his head. He groaned in pain becoming aware of something lodged within his mouth. He blinked again, his vision becoming more focus now seeing a shadow in front of him. His eyes immediately went to it making out a human figure.

Schuldich smirked watching his pet, the color in his irises came back to familiar amethyst hue that he loved to see. "Ran. . ." He said again as his fingers danced along his abs. "Have you finally woken up now?" He asked carefully studying him.

Head shifted against his bounds again. The once distorted voice that was ringing in his head was disappearing, being replaced by a voice that he had heard many times before. He groaned again staring strait at the talking shadow. The darkness surrounding his vision disappeared then. The flame hair lit up from its grayish hues, the sapphire eyes dazzled in front of his eyes. . . and a face became increasingly familiar. Aya eyes widened seeing the Schwarz member in front of him. His body recoiled unconsciously as a sound of rage and fear was muffled in the back of his throat. He truly had wished he stayed asleep now... this was far worse than any nightmare could produce.

Schuldich's lips widened more, already sensing the emotions going on within his pet. "What's wrong Ran? You don't look happy to see me. I would think that you got such a good wake up call."

The redhead's mind flashed trying to figure out what had happened to him. He was at the capital building… the fire... then Schuldich had shown up... they fought and... he lost. He tried pulling against the bounds. /LET ME GO!!!/ He shouted, not even realizing he was projecting.

"Hmm, Now why would I want to do that?" Schuldich purred closing the distance from his bound pet. A hand reached up to touch Aya's face, but just as it was about to make contact, the redhead thrashed frantically against the rope. The telepath chuckled, "My, my aren't we a little violent today?" He mused, " Poor thing, I didn't mean to upset you." He mocked.

Hands twisted in all directions trying to work the bindings on him lose, but the only thing Aya managed to do was hurt his wrists. Why was this happening to him?! Why was he back with Schwarz- with Schuldich?! He didn't want this- he didn't deserve it!!!

The telepath tsked at the Weiß leader's futile attempt to get away. "Struggle all you want, you're not getting out of those until I want you too."

Aya stilled at the comment, but it was mostly because he was getting exhausted. He glared at the telepath, heavily breathing. /You. Fucking. Bastard/ He growled.

Schuldich stepped forward to Aya again, sapphire staring into amethyst. "I maybe a bastard Ran," He said with a mocking tone, "But a least I have you." He pulled out the pocketknife lazily watching as the metal glared in the room. "And speaking of you- " He grabbed Aya by his chin, his face becoming expressionless as the knife was lowered to the redhead's cheek. "You showed your fangs at me again and then tried to kill me. That makes me very unhappy and-" He pushed on the weapon a little, the tip of the blade sinking in onto the soft flesh. "-I believe that little stunt subjects you to some discipline, don't you agree?"

Aya tensed, but made no move to try to pull away.

"That is-" His eyes roamed over the redhead's muscular chest, letting his eyes drown in the curves of his body. "-Unless you could convince me otherwise."

Aya knew exactly what Schuldich was trying to imply. Use his body as payment for the telepath's injures... he would never sink that low for someone like him. His eyes narrowed at Schuldich/I'm NOT some damn whore you sick son-of-a-bitch/

"Oh I know you're not, besides, I don't fuck whores. They're far to boring for me, but you on the other hand... you're much more fun."

/I feel so fucking flattered/ Aya said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you do. So what do you say, are you going to cooperate?"

Aya glared at him not staying a word.

"I see, in that case... you're leaving me no other choice. The thing is, what should I do with you? Kill you, torture you, fuck up your mind or maybe-" He ground his hips suggestively onto the redhead's body, "-Just fuck you? There really are just so many possibilities."

A thread of fear rushed through Aya's mind. He hadn't forgotten a single thing that Schuldich did to him before. He started thrashing against the bounds again forgetting that the knife was mere centimeters from his face. /NO!/ He shouted in protest.

The telepath chuckled quickly pulled the knife away so it wouldn't fatally cut him, "Ooh, so feisty." He grabbed the redhead by his waist, pressing his body against him. "Kinda makes me want to take you right now..." He purred seductively flashing a memory of an erotic picture of them in the redhead's mind.

/Leave me the fuck alone!!/ Aya growled, squirming trying to get Schuldich to let go of him.

"Still fighting me eh Ran?" He leaned forward lightly blowing air on his face. He could feel Aya beginning to tense, probably nervous as to what he was planning to do with him. The telepath smirked, he should be afraid. "Looks like I'll have to fix that."

Much to Aya's relief he saw Schuldich put the pocketknife in his coat and begin to walk away from him. The telepath was walking towards a drawer on the opposite side of where he was. Schuldich opened it reaching in to take something out. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see what it was because his back was facing him. When the telepath turned around he had that ever-annoying smirk on his lips, his hand remained behind his back concealing Aya's little "surprise". The redhead's stomach twisted as he saw Schuldich coming towards him.

When Schuldich was within arms distance from Aya, he used a free hand to cup the redhead's face. "This is last chance I'll give you Ran. Will you summit to me?"

/I'd sooner live in hell!/ The redhead hissed.

Schuldich leaned over placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, impassive sapphire eyes meeting amethyst. "You 'are' in hell. . ."

Aya jerked away from him, eyes turning to the side avoiding his tormenter's gaze. As much as he didn't want to admit it. . . but he was scared. He hated this vulnerability, and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop whatever that bastard was planning. Much to his surprise, Schuldich stepped away from him. His eyes never lost track of the telepath's movements. The telepath circled around him disappearing from his view. Aya's body tensed up once again not knowing what to expect from his tormentor. There was an indefinite time of stillness causing a bit of paranoia within the redhead. He didn't like it one bit... he knew that the silence was only the precursor of what Schuldich was planning.

"-I hope you're ready Ran." The telepath finally said cryptically breaking the silence in the room. There was a small thud heard, echoing on the wooden floorboard. It was still again for some time, and then a faint whistle was heard in the air. Aya gave a muffled scream from behind the gag, as something hard tore into his back.

The leather whip limply fell to the ground beside the redhead as Schuldich gripped the handle in his hands. He really wasn't trying to hit him hard that time. However if Aya wouldn't obey him, things were definitely going to get a lot worse. "If it hurts so bad, why are you still fighting?" Another lash, another muffled scream. "Is it because of your pride, or perhaps... you think that Weiß will come for you?"

**Lash**

"Is that it Ran?! I got news for you, they won't come. . ."

**Lash**

"No one will come for you..."

Aya fought to hold back the tears of pain clinging on his eyelids. No matter how hard he tried, something bad was always happening to him. He dimly wondered if God Himself cursed him to live a life of misery.

The telepath chuckled listening to the redhead's chaotic thoughts. "You can't put all the blame on God Ran. You're in this predicament because of something you've always done. . . and you haven't even figured out what it is. How sad, maybe if you'd known it earlier you could've avoided it."

**Lash**

"The reason that you're here. . ."

**Lash**

"The reason that that you're in so much pain. . ."

**Lash**

"Is because-"

**Lash**

"You're unwilling to let things go, and on top of that. . ."

**Lash**

"You let yourself fall in love."

The skin on Aya's back marred with angry welts. _no..._ He denied, he was here because of Schuldich.

"You're wrong Ran. Your problem started long before I ever met you. It happened when Takatori Reiji put your sister in a coma. That's the main reason you joined Weiß right? To pay her hospital bills. And then you met Kudou and fell in love with him. You made yourself such easy prey... All I had to do was get my hands on one of them and I could get you to do anything I wanted. It would've been so easy to let them die... but no, you had to be the knight in shinning armor."

_No!_ Aya protested he would never let that happen to either of them. He had sworn he would protect them at any cost.

"You may have protected them Ran, but I wonder... who will protect you now? ... Actually now that I think about it, I don't really think you protected them as you claimed," Schuldich said amused. "You couldn't even save your sister from the accident and as for Balinese... well you know what happened yet you say you wanted to protect them, ch', that's hypocritical of you. The feelings that you have for them have done nothing but cause you greater suffering ... and what's even more pathetic, you haven't figured that out yet."

The whip lashed out at him again even harder this time the loud cracking sound echoing through the otherwise silent room. The redhead's body jerked forward and he felt tiny drops of warm liquid beginning to travel down his back- blood. A tear finally slipped through the small barrier falling off his face landing on the wooden floor followed by another, then another. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and his body hung limply by the ropes. He stayed conscious throughout the entire beating, and Schuldich knew he would. He had purposely bought a whip for that very reason. The telepath struck Aya one more time before he looked up noticing that Aya's head was lying lifelessly on his chest. He casually walked to him again hear the redhead's breathing coming at irregular intervals. His left hand was used to force Aya's head up. As he stared into the tear-stained amethyst eyes he had to admit the redhead was simply beautiful when he was in pain. "Ran," He said wiping away some of the tears on his face, "I have to know, who owns you?"

Amethyst never wavered from sapphire though Aya knew his body was shaking /weiß/ he said barely above a whisper. In an instant he was released and his head jerked to the side when Schuldich slapped him harder across his face.

"So, so stubborn," The telepath said calmly, "But I will get what I want from you."

/... never/

Schuldich smirked, "If I recall that's the same thing you said last time." His hand went to Aya's hair caressing the silk strands. "But like I said before, never is a very long time." He walked away from the redhead picking up the whip, lightly humming under his breath. "Fine, suit yourself my pet. Perhaps you need it need to be beaten out of you to get my point across."

Aya lost count of how many times his body was struck repeatedly. The telepath had made it a point to lash out even harder than the previous time, each strike drawing a thin line of blood along his back. Through it all, he kept having flashbacks of things that happened to him in his life, he had so many regrets over the things he had done. An image of his lover flickered in his mind and more tears slid down his face as he remembered how their relationship started off. Little by little, Yohji had slowly began to heal the scars left by his past, and he could remember how incredibly cold he was to him, even that night when everything changed between them...

#Begin Flashback#

"-Hey wait a minute."

"... Leave me alone."

"But I just-"

"I said go away!" A hand reached out grabbing Aya's wrist. The redhead turned around glaring at Yohji. "Let go of me."

"You know, for the newest person here, you sure are cold to everybody. How do you expect to make any friends around here with that type of attitude pal?"

"I don't need them." The redhead said stolidly.

"You say you don't need a lot of things."

"Maybe because I don't."

The blonde gave him a half-smile. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

Aya jerked his hand out of Yohji's grasp. "Go play with someone else, I don't have time for your dumb games."

"What makes you think that this is a game? I just want to talk."

"I don't." Aya growled giving him his back to go retrieve some flowers from the greenhouse.

Yohji quietly followed the redhead stopping to lean against side of a table. It was used to create the flower arrangements so he knew Aya would be back. Just as he predicted, the redhead returned to small room with an armful of flowers in hand.

Aya carefully carried the flowers to the table making sure not to crush the delicate blooms. Just as he sat them down he realized that Yohji was on the opposite end of it. The redhead narrowed his eyes at him, "Why the hell are you still here?"

"I told you, because I wanted to help you."

"I already told you I don't want your help. Now go away Yohji."

Yohji smiled at him, "Ah, so you do know my name after all. And here I thought you only knew me by Balinese, Kudou, and asshole."

"I really couldn't help but hear it, all of the female customers are always screaming it into my ear."

"You act like they don't do that to you."

"Unlike you, they don't interest me."

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "Is that so... why not?"

"That is not your concern!" Aya snapped.

Yohji acted like hadn't heard the comment, his calm jade eyes locking onto amethyst. "Would it kill you to loosen up once in a while?"

The anger that Aya had been showing dissipated from his face replaced by hurt when he remembered his family. _I wouldn't be surprised if it did..._

The blonde saw the change of Aya's expression and regretted saying that. He cursed inwardly, _smooth move Kudou_ His eyes fell from the redhead. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"I don't need your sympathy." The redhead said callously.

"So you say, but do you mean it?"

"I mean everything I say."

Yohji sighed pushing himself off the table _What will it take for me to break that ice on you? _"Do you?" He said coming towards the redhead.

Aya firmly held his ground as the blonde came towards him. He had no intention of backing down to the blonde anytime soon and it certainly wouldn't be now. Yohji stood inches apart from him now. As he stared into the jade eyes, he realized that something was different about them, a hidden emotion flickered in the back of them, and it nearly stole the redhead's breath away, paralyzing his very body.

"You don't want friends and you refuse to ask for help, that's quite the miserable life to live pal."

"What does it matter to you?"

Yohji's hand extended to touch the redhead's face. "What does it matter to 'you'?" The blonde murmured. Carefully, he cupped it forcing him to look at him. "You know, there's nothing wrong with wanting friends... or asking for help." He said softy.

Aya watched as Yohji crept slowly towards his face, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe- _What the hell is happening to me?!_

The blonde's lips finally meant Aya's and he lightly rubbed them on the redhead's. His tongue slowly crept out of his mouth pushing past the two slits of skin invading the stiff mouth beneath him, kissing him passionately. There was no way that someone with lips as soft as these could be this cold, this had to be just a façade, or so he could only hope. Gradually, he felt the redhead begin to relax under him.

Aya moaned starting to respond to the blonde's caresses, forgetting that he was mad at him, forgetting why he was here, forgetting who even "he" was. _God..._ He said unconsciously his eyes closing as he felt himself being pushed to give in to his body's demands. But just as soon as it began, it was quickly over. A disappointed moan escaped his mouth as Yohji pulled away from him. His eyes opened and a tint of red flushed over Aya's face as he looked at the blonde. His eyes widened when he remembered what just happened, Yohji... Yohji just kissed him.

The blonde smiled at the redhead's expression. Out of all the faces he had seen of Aya, he had to say this one was the best he had ever witnessed. He turned around reaching for one of the white roses on the table. He chuckled sniffing the sweet aroma, "I just realized... this colored rose suits you perfectly (1)." He looked at Aya again and could've sworn he'd seen him turn five different shades of red. He grinned, "I didn't embarrass you did I?" He wasn't too surprised when he got no response from the other man. "Oh well, I've wasted enough of your time. It seems like you really don't want any company right now."

Aya looked at him questioningly but still had no intention of speaking to the blonde. His mind still was trying to figure out why Yohji had just… did that.

Yohji calmly headed to the door leading to the flower shop twirling the precious flower in hand. Just as the door was about to shut, he took one more look at the redhead. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me... See ya later 'Ayan.'"

A hand went up to Aya's lips. He was shocked to find that they still felt warm. He looked at back at the now empty door. _What the hell just happened?_

#End Flashback#

"Ch'," Schuldich snorted, "So, you're still thinking of Balinese are you?" He gripped the whip tighter in his hand this time aiming at Aya's head. "You really never learn."

The whip shattered through the air landing on the redhead's ear. The impact knocked his head to the side as a trail of blood came out of the wound. Pain seared through his entire body and for a moment, he thought he was dieing. The fires of hell consuming his very body. yoh. . .ji How could this be happening to him?! What had he done in his life to subject him to this punishment?! _... please_ The sobs that he desperately tried to hold in were escaping his sore throat. It hurt, both physically and mentally. There was only so much he could take, so long he could fight- _help... me_ -And Schuldich knew it.

Schuldich's eyes lit up when he heard those words, a single silent prayer that in all the times he had come across Aya, had never once uttered, even under the extremes of circumstances. _Ah, you're finally breaking aren't you?_ After one final painfully hard swing, he sauntered over to the redhead, letting the whip fall to the floor. Grabbing Aya by his hair he bent over to his pet's ear. "I already told you. 'No' one is coming for you. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can get along." Schuldich slowly pulled away while his free hand went to unhook the gag behind Aya's head.

The device noisily fell to the floor and a small amount of saliva fell along with it. His mouth finally freed of the gag he inhaled sharply taking in a full breath of air.

"Now then, let's try this again." The telepath's hand tightened on Aya's hair. The redhead gasped spasmodically, still in apparent shock from the beating he had received. Liquid amethyst eyes met Schuldich's though the telepath could still see a light of defiance still in them. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed by his resistance. "Ran, I want to know," He said leaning closer to him, "Who owns you?" This time there was no response. His eyes narrowed, viciously punching the redhead in his stomach with his free hand.

Aya was barely able to breathe, as his body was jerked around in the bindings. The blow took him by complete surprise, his sore muscles being continually hit like a punching bag. He coughed hard, thought there was nothing blocking his lungs, the shear force was all it took to cause the pain coursing through his body.

"I won't ask you again." Schuldich said in a stone voice. A hand wrapped around Aya's throat lightly putting pressure on it. He knew Aya couldn't keep this up for long, anybody could see that just by looking at him. He wanted to see Aya break apart piece-by-piece, shred everything that he believed in right in front of his very eyes. And if that took to days or two years he could wait, after all... he had all the time in the world.

A voice in the back of Aya's mind desperately cried out for him to end the savage beating. God, it hurt so much but .. could he let himself be degraded like this? He gasped as the telepath's hand closed around his throat slowly beginning to constrict his breathing. If he didn't do something soon, broken bones would be the least of his worries. /S-stop. . ./ He gasped frantically trying to pull away from him.

"Not the answer I want from you." Schuldich replied impassively. He used his free hand to punch the redhead in his stomach to stop him from squirming. "If you want me to let go Ran I suggest you answer my question answered right." He added squeezing his neck even more now. Their eyes met briefly, Schuldich's impassionate and Aya's glazed over with apprehension. The telepath smirked _That's right... give into me_.

Aya's mouth opened trying to get as much air as possible but even that was turning out to be a futile effort. It was too much; he was starting to crumble under the telepath's cruelty. /… you do/ He tiredly choked out knowing that was what Schuldich was looking for.

Schuldich nodded finally hearing him answer. "Good," He replied still making no attempt to let him go. He wasn't trying to kill Aya by any means, but he knew it would take more than those words to get though to him. It would be just long enough where Aya would be on the very brink of death, and then slowly bring him back.

The redhead's mind was becoming increasingly hazy, his body starting to convulse from the air he so desperately needed. He was trying hard not to panic, but giving the circumstances, he truly believed that he was going to die- and he had no intention of doing that. /sch- schu- stop... please.../

"Humph," Schuldich snorted under his breath. It was a start he supposed, but it could be better. Without a second thought, the telepath let the redhead's neck go. He grinned, watching him slump against his bounds taking in repeated breaths. "And who am I?" He added just wanting to humiliate him even more now.

Aya squeezed his eyes shut refusing to look at him.

"Come-on you were doing so good," He purred, "Don't make me have to hurt you again." When the redhead didn't respond, Schuldich's hand traveled to Aya's back. "Tell me," His fingernails dug into the abused flesh enjoying the half-choked cries from the redhead. "Who am I?" He said commandingly his lips gently sweeping across Aya's, "I want to hear it out of that pretty mouth of yours."

Tears fell down Aya's face, despite his best efforts to keep it in. He was hurting, Schuldich had made sure of it, and he was using his pain against him. How he wouldn't give to be Farfarello right now. He eyes still were shut not daring to look at the telepath. Aya knew he was stand right in front of him, so close that they were breathing each others air. His teeth clenched together as he tried to gather the words he needed to say. "... my master." He finally whispered weakly. They were just words, they meant nothing. That's what he told himself... He wasn't sure if he would believe them or not.

Schuldich grinned leaning forward to claim the redhead's mouth, "Good boy." He murmured. His mouth quickly engulfed Aya's, their tongues sweeping across each other's. _Gods..._ He moaned, he had waited far too long for this. Aya was just as good as he remembered/You taste so damn good.../ He projected mindlessly. His hands snaked over to Aya's stomach, fingers dancing lightly over warm skin.

Aya gasped into his mouth at the contact. A string of fear was pricking his insides, and he had good reason to be. He didn't have to read the telepath's mind to know what he was thinking- of what he wanted to do to him.

Schuldich slowly pulled back away licking his lips. He had been fully aware of the sudden reaction the redhead had made and only looked at him with a grin on his face. "What's wrong my pet?" He said as his lust-filled eyes stared at him.

"... don't."

Schuldich smirked, "Ah but I think you 'do' want this." Hands left the pale skin reaching in his pocket to retrieve the pocketknife. "I can see it in you eyes. Besides... you didn't think that I was done with you now did you?" Carefully, he slashed the ropes around Aya's wrist making sure not to cut him in the process. Just as the redhead was about to collapse on the wooden floor the telepath caught him in his arms. His eyes gazed at his scarred back. "Tsk, tsk, look what you could've avoided if you'd only obeyed me earlier." He carried the redhead to the bed haphazardly depositing him on the black silken sheets. The pocketknife was placed on a drawer right next to the bed just in his reach. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use that, but just in case... "Now then," He said starting to remove the buttons on his shirt, "Let's take care of some unfinished business shall we?"

Gravity, apparently, didn't give a damn what happened to Aya anymore. By luck the force of Schuldich's throw landed him on his back. He gasped as the open wounds from the whip were smothered into the sheets. He hadn't realized how deep the cuts had been, but he definitely felt them now. His eyes fluttered open to see what the telepath was doing and a sense of dread and revulsion quickly enveloped him as he found himself staring back at Schuldich's now naked body.

The telepath smirked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Boo." He said darkly, crawling over to Aya. Each step was made slowly, deliberately, just to instill the fear already threatening to burst out of Aya. Schuldich knew that he was not going to fight him as much as before now, not with those wounds. He easily straddled his hips, leaning over to meet his face. He grabbed both of Aya's wrists holding the backs of his hand above his head. He could feel the fear whirling inside the redhead's mind and found it to be simply riveting. He had done more than enough to have Aya and was determined to not let it go to waste. His lips hovered over Aya's ear. "This will happen whether you want it or not, just sit back and enjoy."

"n-no..." Aya stammered squirming under him trying to free his wrists.

Schuldich's grip tightened, his fingernails cruelly digging into the abused flesh. "When will you learn? Fighting only makes things worse for you." The beaten redhead made a barely auditable cry. It was apparent to Aya that there was no way he could defend himself in the shape he was in now. Reluctantly, he forced his body to relax.

The telepath smirked, "You are a quick learner kitten." He slowly rose away from the redhead going to the pants that Aya still had on. Expert fingers quickly undid the zipper and button on them and they, along with his underwear were quickly removed off of him carelessly tossing them to the side. He gazed at the body beneath him taking in every curve and muscle on his frame. _All mine._ Unconsciously, he licked his lips, "Beautiful. . ."

Aya could feel his face beginning to flush with shame. He didn't want to be seen like this again. . . not with Schuldich.

"Why so shy? I've seen you before." Schuldich said amused looking up at his face. He lowered his head to the redhead's stomach. "Or have you already forgotten what happened between us? Do you remember how you couldn't stop yourself from moaning everywhere I touched you? How good it felt?" Sucking in a breath of air, he lightly blew along the sweat-slick skin feeling a shiver run down Aya's body. "Perhaps I should remind you." Small kisses rained down on the body beneath him in mock tenderness. He would make Aya 'feel' what was happening to him, but this time, using no telepathy.

Aya shuddered as ripples of pleasure built inside him going straight to his crotch. He stiffened at the sensations, but forced himself not to cry out. The redhead grasped the black silk sheets under him. He wanted something- anything to stop what Schuldich was doing to him.

"You can't hide from a telepath Ran." Schuldich said smoothly watching his reactions. "You want it don't you?"

_... no_ Aya said as another tear slide down his face.

The telepath's tongue latched onto Aya's left nipple. The pink muscle swirled around the nub occasionally nipping at it just for sport. He chuckled inwardly as he felt the redhead's breathing becoming more and more labored as the nub was perked into stiffness. /You forget I can see your thoughts-/ Schuldich chimed as his right hand slid over his abdomen going even lower until it reached the coarse, curly hair on his crotch. He traced circles lazily around the area cruelly teasing him. /I know your deepest desires/ Aya's body jerked spasmodically, as his hands touched him so intimately. /Is it that hard for you to admit you like this?/ Schuldich asked as his head traveled to the redhead's face, he was awed by what he saw. A bright tint of pink was plastered on his face as drying tears still dotted his eyes. He was breathing heavy, amethyst eyes dilated to the point that that was no color in them at all. The telepath's member twitched excitedly, gazing at him. Gods, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to have him.

Aya's body stiffened as Schuldich's hands fondled his inner thighs. He could hear Schuldich laughing quietly as the fingers made their way to Aya's buttocks. The two fingers pressed along the cleft of his entrance slowly forcing them through the tight ring of muscle. Aya's teeth clenched together as the digits pushed inside into him.

Schuldich really didn't care if he hurt the redhead or not, but he just didn't want to clean up the bloody mess like last time which was the only reason that it was being done. He scissored inside the redhead repeatedly until he was satisfied that Aya was stretched enough. then removed the digits.

Aya scarcely realized when the telepath removed the digits. Before he knew what was happening to him, he felt himself being lifted off the mattress.

"I'd thought we'd try something a little different. I think you'll like it." His legs folded under him balancing himself on knees. With his hands gripping Aya's waist, he placed him on the headboard of the bed. Aya hissed in pain when his back met the hard, wooden surface. The telepath looked at him, "Hmm, I almost forgot about your wounds." He brought himself closer to his pet, "Oh well... maybe if you don't struggle it won't hurt that much eh?" A knee was shoved between Aya's legs prying them apart. "But then again," He shoved his hips upwards knocking their members against each other watching as the redhead's eyes widened in panic as he pressed his back further on the headboard, "You do look so damn beautiful when you do try to fight me," He drawled, his tongue lightly tracing along the redhead's cheek.

Aya's head jerked to the side as he felt the soft organ on him.

The telepath chuckled, gripping Aya's waist firmer giving him better leverage. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself Ran." His knees stretched farther apart arranging Aya in a manor that both his legs where draped on either side of his hips. "Well, I can fix that." He purred.

"... no." Aya said hoarsely as Schuldich moved in a better position to enter him.

"Yes." The telepath countered smoothly. When he was sure that he had Aya in the perfect position, he took his length within his hands lightly rubbing it along the redhead's opening. His eyes closed lightly groaning in anticipation.

The redhead's eyes lit with horror as he felt it on him. "no!" He rasped. "let go of me!" His body tensed up, the blood rushing to his head as he pushed against Schuldich with all his might trying to push him away, knock him off the bed- anything to stop what he was about to do. He was not this bastard's lover dammit! He loved Yohji!

The telepath grinned watching him, obviously not affected by the redhead's struggling, Aya had no idea how weak he was... His hips drew back slightly before ramming into the redhead, becoming encased within the heated passage. He sighed contently throwing his head back. He had almost forgotten how it had felt, so warm... so tight. "Gods." He whispered as pushed himself further inside. This definitely was worth his the wounds he had gotten, and then some more. The muscles around him clenched tighter together and he let out a groan.

Aya's face was contorted into a mixture pain and heartache as Schuldich brutally entered him in a single, rough stroke. Eyes involuntary shut as his back shifted against the headboard, but that only felt like a paper-cut to what Schuldich was doing. The mild stretching Schuldich had done had hardly had an effect on his straining muscles. His mouth opened slightly as if to scream, but not a sound was uttered from him. It was as if his vocal cords had simply jammed.

Schuldich's hips drew back almost to the point that he was out before shoving back deeper again. He heard a whimper and looked up to see Aya's expression. "You really are a sight to see. . ." He whispered. He leaned over to the redhead's face, tongue sliding between his parted lips.

Aya nearly gagged as he was kissed again. The vile tongue brushed again his own, making a repulsive, nauseating feeling gut his insides. It was obvious to Schuldich that Aya wouldn't try to respond to the caress. Though it annoyed him, he knew that the redhead would act like this. His hands snaked upwards, pinching one of the nipples. Aya panted into the telepath's mouth as his oversensitive nubs were teased. He couldn't dismiss the ache slowly growing inside of him, the desire eating away at his will. His tongue began to respond returning the telepath's caress. "Ooh, so sensitive." Schuldich said as he broke the kiss enjoying the taste of Aya still heavily on his lips. "What else do you like I wonder?" He purred lustfully. His hips drew back again to ram inside the redhead. As he entered, his hips changed positions in a sharp motion along with the angle of his thrusts.

Aya jerked, eyes widening as Schuldich hit the familiar bundle of nerves within him. He stifled a moan as sensations of pleasure invaded him.

The telepath smirked judging the redhead's reaction. "Did that feel good?" He asked somewhat quietly as he steadily began to build a rhythm between them. The telepath made it a point to keep aiming at the same spot as his hips rocked back and forth against the others' body.

Aya trembled as waves of ecstasy cascaded into his body. It felt good, he knew he couldn't deny that, but he would be damned if he gave into Schuldich like a puppet on strings again.

"Come-on, tell me how much you enjoy this Ran. I want to hear you scream."

Aya could feel blood inside his mouth from biting so hard into his lips to stop himself from making any audible noise. He wouldn't just let Schuldich have the satisfaction giving into him again. _don't let him use you, don't let him win_. He chanted over and over again in his mind in an attempt to block out the pain.

"I've already won," Schuldich whispered, catching that faint thought. "You just want to keep refusing that you lost against me." He leaned forward mere centimeters from the redhead's ear. "Denial is really such a sad thing to have," The telepath said lightly nipping his earlobe. "However you can't deny this-" The telepath said, each word now dripping with malice. "-and you can't deny me. I'll say it once . . . and I'll say it again-"

"-You. . ."

"-Are. . ."

"-Mine. . ."

The telepath's words echoed painfully in Aya's ears. His body was mercilessly being taken, his sweet spot being continually hit over and over again and much to his horror, his body was responding to it. He feebly tried to move away from Schuldich again but there was nowhere for him to go. The familiar push of pleasure invaded him and he could do nothing to counter the effects of the hollowed lust that his body was showing towards the telepath. Mouth open, his orgasm ripped through him, the come shooting between his and the telepath's body, not even aware of the moan that escaped his mouth as it happened. All of the energy seemed to drain out of the redhead and his body slumped against the wooden frame. _why..._ He sobbed, Schuldich didn't mean anything to him so why had his body betrayed him again?

"What did I tell you?" Schuldich said gruffly, smirking at his dazed pet, "You 'like' every minute that I fuck you don't you?" He rocked harder into Aya emitting a cry from him, completely entranced by the tears running down his face. To only imagine the Weiß leader a few weeks ago to now, he truly amazed himself.

Hitched sobs escaped Aya's bleeding lips as his back kept shifting on the headboard. It burned like it was on fire, being peeled off his very body. "s-stop..." He gasped between thrusts.

Schuldich ignored the redhead's comment as he felt his body beginning to lose all control. His sensitive flesh was being pushed over the edge of completion. His lips crashed into Aya's in a mad frenzy taking his breath away, wanting to do anything to prolong the moment as his body began to spasm uncontrollably. "FUCK!!" He shouted into the redhead's mouth as the pressure inside him finally snapped. Teeth sunk into the redhead's lower lip and the metallic taste of blood leaked into his mouth. Pure, exquisite, ecstasy ran rampant inside his mind as he came hard into the receptive body beneath him. He sighed rather contently licking his lips to clean off the crimson liquid. It had been far too long since he had had such a good fuck like that. His body heavily fell backwards on the mattress, unable to hold his body up from the orgasm and the added weight of the redhead.

Aya winced at the sudden movement. To weak do much less do anything at the moment, he fell along with Schuldich, his body crashed on top of the telepath's chest. His head swam in all directions as he gasped for much needed air. After his breathing began to return to normal, his head shifted up to look at Schuldich. He didn't know to be surprised or disgusted to see that a smirk played on his lips, while his eyes were shut. Bile formed in his throat as he stared at him, he couldn't stand that look, that mocking expression. How had he allowed himself to be taken by him?! Was he that weak, that pathetic?! He swallowed hard forcing the bile to settle down to his stomach again looking away. _Please forgive me. . . Yohji._

After what seemed like hours, Schuldich felt the redhead begin to shift above him. His eyes slowly opened to see his pet trying to push himself off him. Just as he was about to, the telepath twisted his body to the left taking Aya with him. The movement was so quick that the redhead didn't have any time to respond to it. Before he knew what was going on, he found himself trapped under Schuldich again his back rubbing into the black silken cloth.

Schuldich brushed some of the red locks out of Aya's face. "Going somewhere my pet?" He said finally pulling his softened member out of him.

The redhead didn't even bother to try to struggle against him this time; it was like all the fight in him had suddenly vanished.

"You weren't trying to run away were you Ran?" He tsked mockingly as a finger into the come on Aya's abdomen. "I thought you liked what just happened between us?"

/you. . . raped me. . ./

The telepath grinned, holding up a soiled finger so that Aya could see it. "Can you really say that? I noticed you kept trying to stop yourself from crying out in pleasure." He held the finger over the redhead's lips smearing the white residue on them. "I know you liked it, and if you say you truly didn't like what was happening to you. . . why did you come?" The telepath was well aware that Aya had no control over his body, but he figured that the redhead was too confused to think rationally at the moment. Being Schuldich, he knew no better way to exploit that small handicap. Schuldich chuckled when the redhead made no attempt to respond. "It's a very simple question Ran, why don't you answer?"

Aya turned his head to the side trying to spit out the white substance on his mouth, but it seemed no matter how much he did, the bitter taste still lingered in his mouth. His insides churned with disgust. He found himself not able to look Schuldich in the eyes.

"Ah I see. You 'can't' answer that can you?" With the redhead neck now exposed to him, Schuldich wasted no time bringing his mouth to it. His teeth sunk hard into the tender flesh drawing blood. He felt Aya stiffen but the redhead didn't utter a word of protest. Schuldich wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Aya was his and his alone. "You try so hard," He whispered inches from Aya's face, "But there is nowhere for you to run anymore. Your fate lies with me from now on." When there was no response from the redhead, he got off him heading towards the bathroom.

Aya watched him enter the door and from the distance he faintly heard water drizzling from behind the door. He guessed that Schuldich had gone to take a shower. This would've been the perfect opportunity for him to try to escape, but his body was too exhausted to try to move, more-or-less try to get up. Blank amethyst eyes stared at the wall in front of him waiting... hoping...

The door to the bathroom finally opened and Schuldich stepped out clothed in nothing but a towel around his waist. His arms outstretched as he gave a loud yawn. There was nothing like a nice hot shower after a good fuck. Sapphire eyes traveled to his bed and he found the redhead just as he had left him. He chuckled _Perhaps you don't need that much 'training' after all_ He walked over to a wooden drawer retrieving a pair of white pajama pants and T-shirt. After they were quickly put on, he returned to the bathroom again.

Aya warily watched as Schuldich came back out with a plastic bottle and a white cloth in his hands coming towards him. _he's going to kill me,_ He said grimly. To imagine him, son of a promising bank employee, end up dying as a dead-beat assassin. His eye's closed when the telepath was standing right next the edge of the bed.

Schuldich smirked, "Do you honestly think I would kill you Ran?"

Aya felt himself being turned over on his stomach. He was a little relieved now that he had no pressure on his back anymore but he still was concerned about the contents of the bottle Schuldich was carrying. His eyes partially opened seeing the telepath opening the container.

Schuldich poured some of the clear liquid onto the white cloth. He bent down placing the soaked rag on Aya's back.

Aya's teeth clenched together as the liquid seeped into his wounds. Every nerve ending on him screamed as the cloth was rubbed over his skin. His mind quickly registered what the substance was... rubbing alcohol.

After Schuldich was satisfied that he cleaned all of the redhead's wounds, he pulled back the blooded cloth and set it and the bottle on the drawer next to the bed. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He said ruffling Aya's hair.

The redhead feebly jerked his head away from the telepath's mock caress. Anger, shame, and hurt seared his insides. He hated himself for being so weak, he hated Schuldich for what he had done to him, and he even hated God for letting him live through this.

Schuldich arched an eyebrow, "Why the long face Ran? You look disappointed." He sat on the edge of the bed, still watching the redhead's expression.

/i hate you. . ./ Aya said bitterly. He didn't even think about what he had just said, it just came out of him like his mind was on set on autopilot. A strong pair of hands gripped his hips and he was rolled over on his back again.

Schuldich chuckled crawling towards his face. "My god Ran, such fighting spirit you have." He raised his hand and cracked Aya on his cheek. The redhead remained perfectly still under him making the telepath wonder if he had even felt it at all. He gripped Aya's chin within the palms of his hands forcing the redhead to look at him. "I'm looking forward to crushing it."

The redhead's dazed mind scarcely registered what was happing to him let alone what the telepath said to him. Blankly, he looked into Schuldich's eyes with a detached expression.

"Poor Ran," Schuldich said cynically as his thumb brushed over a bruise on the redhead's cheek. "Your life has been filled with nothing but pain and suffering hasn't it? I'm sure you're willing to do anything to escape it aren't you?" He reached up to where the pocketknife was at, gripping it in his hand. "I could end all the tears you cry with one easy cut." The knife was lowered to the redhead's neck pressing against it "Would you want that? ... Or would you rather live in hell itself?"

Once again Aya turned his head away from him. How he wanted to scream that he didn't give a damn at the bastard. That Schuldich could go ahead and plunge the sharp cold metal into his tainted heart, it wasn't like he was anybody special. Hell, "he" would personally end his own life in the blink of an eye given the chance. The people that he protected under Weiß never knew who he was. He was just... another face in the crowd. And Weiß... _goddammit!!_ He cursed. His body was trembling again. He wasn't scared to die so why did it hurt his so much to even think about a decision like that? He didn't understand it, what the hell was going on? Did he truly want to live like this? Even if that meant he would be part of Schwarz. . . with Schuldich?!

Schuldich silently listened to the redhead's chaotic thoughts, no expression seen on his face. Aya may not have realized how come he couldn't do it, but he sure as hell knew why. "If you want me to kill you... just say it." He said pressing the knife a little deeper into the redhead's precious airway.

Aya felt the skin pierce under the pressure. A thin line of blood was already beginning to run down his neck. He knew if he didn't say something he would die, and as much as he told himself he no longer cared, he knew he was only lying to himself. "leave... me alone schuldich."

The telepath smirked, "I see..." He said as the object was removed from his throat. The redhead's reaction wasn't surprising to him at all. By all accounts, he was kind of expecting it. "Well, if you change your mind-" He placed the knife in the palm of Aya's hand. "I'm sure you know what to do with this." Schuldich chuckled leaning away from him, "By the way Ran, I almost forgot to give you something." He sped into the bathroom again then came beside the redhead again. "You might say I found this lying around somewhere." He said in a sarcastic manor. "Though I do think that is means more to you than death itself. . ." He looked at Aya again noticing that he was staring at the wall in front of him avoiding his gaze. Schuldich chuckled, "What? You don't want my little present?" There was no response from the redhead though he had turned his body away from him. The telepath shrugged, "Hmm, I guess it is probably garbage anyway."

Aya closed his eyes trying to dispel what Schuldich was saying to him. He didn't want anything from that son-of-a-bitch and wouldn't start now. He could hear the telepath playing with the object. A small clinking sound echoed against the wall as Schuldich played with it.

Schuldich tossed the object up in the air catching it with his other hand. "Well, I have some things to take care of right now, so be a good boy while I'm gone and try to get some rest. We still have things to do tomorrow and I need you ready for anything- whether it has something to do with our mission... or just me."

There was no doubt that the statement meant. Schuldich had much more planned for Aya than he had first thought, and the redhead was far from happy of what that might mean. He looked back down at the knife still in his hands with a vacant stare.

"Here, catch." Schuldich said as he threw the object at the back of Aya's head. He saw him make a sight flinch but other than that, he didn't move. The telepath stretched again starting to walk towards the door of his room. "You really should take a look at that little gift I got for you Ran." He added grabbing the doorknob, "It might make you remember something you are looking forward to seeing. . ." He took one more look at his body then walked out the door. "Goodnight... 'Ayan'." He mocked closing the door behind him. Even as the door shut, he could sense the sudden despair that filled his mind when he called the redhead the nickname Kudou had given him. He liked that reaction very much and decided that he would call him that just to humiliate him from now on. He leaned against the door, from what he had just seen, he knew exactly what Aya would do with the knife. He could offer it to the redhead a thousand times and still get the same outcome. A heavy smirk began to form on his face, "Today has been very entertaining," He added pushing himself off the door to go down the hall. That round of sex was simply intoxicating, but a drink was at the top of his priority list right now. He descended the stairs casually making his way to the kitchen when he noticed the lights were on. It was peculiar to him because he was normally the only upon this time of night.

**xxxxx**

Crawford sighed typing more on his laptop. "Dammit." He muttered to himself. He really was expecting to have this finish a long time ago. Even he didn't predict that it would take all night to finish this damned report for Estet. He took his glasses off rubbing his eyes. Covering up this from their bosses was much harder than he had given credit to. His half-blinded eyes shifted to the doorway then. He knew someone was coming, and even had a pretty good idea who it was. He slipped back on his glasses in the nick of time to see the telepath walk in with a huge smile across his face. He wasn't surprised at all when Schuldich crept in, but then, when was he every surprised by what the telepath did.

Schuldich hummed smiling as he looked at the Schwarz leader. "Funny, I thought you would've gone to bed by now. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm busy Schu-" Crawford said callously as he continued his typing, "So leave me alone."

"As always..." The telepath drawled. For some reason, he felt like being careless tonight. In mere seconds he used his speed to get behind the precog close enough to make out the characters on the laptop screen. "Hmm, typing a report to Estet?"

Crawford stopped what he was doing. "Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?" He said in an angry tone.

The telepath smirked, "But I'm not bothering you... if you want to, I can though."

Crawford turned his head around slightly. "Humph, funny, I thought you would find it more fun to pester your pet. Or are you already bored with him?"

"Not in a million years." Schuldich replied nonchalantly. "Besides..." He started, "I'm sure he needs to recover from the 'fun' we had earlier."

The precog knew exactly what that meant, the way he had said dripped with sexual implication. He really know longer cared what happened to Aya anymore. The Weiß leader had already fulfilled his usefulness to him, so Schuldich was all his. Amber eyes lit with mild amusement, "I hope you don't think he's completely given in to you."

"I would be disappointed if he had... besides it makes it all the more interesting. I get to see how many buttons I can push before he realizes he can't win."

"And when that happens?"

The telepath shrugged "I don't know, but I'll worry about that when the time comes. But right now, I'm thinking of something else-" In a split second he made his way in front of the refrigerator. He looked back at the precog not too surprised to see that Crawford was looking at him. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"I'll pass," The precog said, amber eyes falling back to the laptop in front of him continuing to type again.

"You may have just hurt my feelings Bradley." Schuldich mocked rummaging inside the cold appliance.

"Humph, spare me your cheap theatrics Schu. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

Schuldich's eyes fell on a clear glass bottle lying on the back of the top shelf; it was his favorite vodka, Absolut. It was unopened and just begging to be drunk. "But it's a special occasion oh great oracle." He said grabbing the bottle.

"Of what?"

"The destruction of Weiß."

"They are the last thing on my mind at the moment." The precog said somewhat annoyed.

"Really?" The telepath smiled grabbing an orange juice carton. A little bit of it mixed with Absolut made the perfect combination for one hell of a Screw Driver. "So what is on your mind Bradley?" He carried the two containers to where the precog was sitting at. "Maybe I could help you," He purred, "But only if you ask nicely."

"You're the last person I would ask..."

Schuldich chuckled, "So you say." He said as the items were placed on the table. "Are you sure you don't to join me?"

"Didn't I just say no?"

"I really wasn't listening."

"You had better start to." The precog retorted angrily.

The telepath shrugged, "Oh well, your loss." He reached up in the cabinet above him pulling out a highball glass, a metal stirring straw already sitting inside of it.

Crawford looked closely at the glassware, Schuldich wasn't kidding when he said it was a special occasion. It was the same glass he had seen the telepath with on his visit to Rosenkreuz when they had first been acquainted.

Schuldich turned around placing the glass on the counter top. He looked at the precog and realized he was staring at the glass. "Brings back so many memories doesn't it?" He drawled.

The precog didn't have time to respond. The unceremonious stab of pain cut into his head once again as another vision unfolded within his mind. Amber eyes closed as a hand went up to massage his aching temples trying to relieve the effects of his gift... and curse.

Schuldich sighed watching him. He wondered how it would actually fell to be able to see what Crawford could, to know what will happen and to whom. What surprised him the most is that when it was happening, the precog never once had let his mental defenses down leaving him in the dark... he had grown to hate that. The precog's hands suddenly dropped to the countertop his amber eyes still as impassive as they had been. Whatever pain Crawford was feeling before was definitely gone now, hidden behind that cool façade of his. Schuldich had recognized it; Crawford and Aya were alike in that aspect when it came to personality traits. "What was all that about?" He asked curiously.

Amber eyes slowly opened, not a single emotion shown on his stone features. "Our leaders of Estet will die very soon." He said, clearing his throat. He wasn't to fond when visions happened right in front of Schuldich like that, to he himself in such a moment of weakness like that was unacceptable by his standards.

The telepath's eyes lit with amusement. "Oh really? Care to tell?"

"Not in particular."

Schuldich snorted, "Keeping secrets from your teammates? That's awfully cruel of you."

"You don't need to know it right now," The precog said in a neutral tone, "So drop it."

"Whatever you say..." Schuldich said as he grabbed the Absolut bottle tearing at the paper seal on the bottle. The cork was quickly removed and the clear liquid was poured. It made a gentle noise, sounding almost like the ocean as the highball glass was filled about halfway. "Though I still think you're being mean," He said reaching for the orange juice.

"And that bothers you?" The precog chuckled somewhat, "Schuldich, you're acting like a spoiled child who can't have his way."

"Think what you want. I just don't want to be in the position where I'm being thrown to the lions again." Schuldich grabbed the metal rod lazily stirring circles to make his concoction. "You really do have a habit of doing that."

"You're still alive, quit complaining. Besides, I'm sure you've seen worse before."

"True." The telepath replied lifting the screwdriver up to his mouth. "But you do deserve to be called a bastard yourself, treating me like that."

A huff of air was the precog's only response managing to type barely in the process. "I should hurt you for saying that."

"But you can't can you? Because you know it is the truth." The last sentence was drowned out, finally tasting his drink. The liquid was sweet ambrosia to him, luscious and had a buzz to go along with it. After a few more sips, the glass crashed onto the table, though not hard enough to shatter it. "Gods, that was fucking good." He slurred, a noticeable change in his tone.

"I'm sure..." The precog said a bit annoyed by him. He removed his glasses massaging his temples again. For once, it wasn't because of the visions, his head was just hurting period.

Schuldich arched an eyebrow. "Why are you so bent out of shape?"

"Because I have things on my mind." Crawford snapped.

The telepath smirked, "Oh? I could've sworn that was my specialty. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. Takatori was killed just like you wanted, Weiß is not a threat to us anymore, and like you said Estet will fall. That's sounds like all good news to me- learn to live once in a while Bradley."

"There will be a time for that later, but for right now, there is still work to be done."

Schuldich snorted, "It's always work, work, work, with you."

"What the hell is your point?"

"All I'm saying is that you should really learn to have some fun once in a while."

"You have your own versions of fun, and I have mine."

"So I've noticed," The telepath replied dryly.

Crawford had to stop himself from grinning, "Does that bother you?"

"I haven't really decided..." Schuldich replied coolly.

The telepath's comment really had surprised the precog, or maybe it was how he had said it. It was interesting how alcohol affected Schuldich. It didn't slow any of his motor functions down at all, if anything if gave him a calm demeanor and let him think a bit more rational than normal.

"Either way," Schuldich began sipping at his drink again, "I always manage to have my sought out amusement."

There was a loud thud heard on the floor above them then the sound of something rattling. They both looked up at the ceiling as if expecting to hear something else, but the only thing they received was the silence again.

"What was that?" Crawford asked the telepath knowing that he knew exactly what it was. He wasn't too surprised to hear Schuldich chuckling, as it was the funniest question in the world.

"It was just Ran."

"What did you do to him?" The precog asked inquisitively. Normally he wouldn't have bothered in the telepath's affairs, but the way he said that made him curious nevertheless.

Schuldich smirked as his eyes met the precog, "That's the best part- I did absolutely nothing. I left his mind alone; he's still the same as you remember him. Though he might be in a bit of pain on my part."

Crawford snorted under his breath. "Why do you make things harder than they should be? It would be so simple for you to just erase his memories."

"What, and have him forget all the 'wonderful' times we've shared up until now? Come-on, Crawford, where's the challenge in that? Besides, I like how he is now. Sane and filled with a false notion that the other kittens will save him." He casually swirled the Screw Driver in his hands, "Do you know he reminds me of?"

"Honey?"

Schuldich chuckled at the precog's remark. "He is honey, but he reminds me of an orange. "

"Oh really?" The precog said incredulously, "How so?"

"It's very simple," He said taking another taste of the Screwdriver. "Like an orange, he has a hard, bitter covering, but once you break it... you're left with the soft and sweet fruit of it... And the harder the covering you have, the sweeter the fruit."

"And I am supposed to care?"

"Do you?"

"Not on your life."

Schuldich smirked, "Promise?"

The precog's eyes narrowed, "You're beginning to irritate me Schu."

The telepath chuckled lightly, "I always irritate you."

"If you know that it bothers me then why the hell do you keep on doing it?"

Schuldich didn't answer the question right away. He brought his near-empty highball glass to his mouth once again, choosing to finish the rest of his drink. His eyes closed momentarily savoring the taste in his mouth. As he opened the glazing orbs his gaze remand fixed on the ceiling above him. "As you said, you have your own version of fun and I have mine."

Crawford logged off the laptop making sure the screen was black before getting up. Clearly he would be getting no work done today. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bastard Schu?"

A smile formed on the telepath's face. "I don't recall anybody. Maybe you would like to jog my memory. . ."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Why not? I deserve it."

"Humph, you certainly take all your games seriously."

"Don't I always?" Schuldich said somewhat cheerfully, pouring some Absolut in the now empty highball glass. "Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of my pet."

The precog snorted, "Please," He sneered. "Don't make me laugh."

"Is that even possible?"

"You'll never know." Crawford said beginning to walk towards his room. "By the way, don't drink so much tonight, I need you sober, or somewhere near it in the morning."

"Oh really? What do you have in mind for me to do Bradley?" He said, his last words biting in sarcasm.

Crawford lightly smirked at him, "You are just going to have to wait to find out."

Schuldich watched as he disappeared into a nearby room. "Humph, games indeed," He muttered, mixing some orange juice into the highball glass again. No matter how hard he tried, Crawford always was one step ahead of him when it came to their little mind games. It was both amusing and frustrating... hell, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Crawford might be a telepath as well. One of these days Crawford would slip up and let his mental defenses down, and when that happened... Schuldich would be the one in control.

_... help... me..._

Schuldich smirked as the voice was whispered inside his mind. It was rather satisfying hearing Aya pled even if he didn't realize he had said it. "So, you're finally beginning to see the truth aren't you?" The highball glass was raised in his hand. "I knew you would." This definitely was worth drinking to. "Cheers, Ran..." He said maliciously, and then sipped down his luscious drink. Despite what Crawford had said, he no longer cared how much he drunk tonight. If he was hung-over in the morning so be it. Once again the glass was emptied the effect of the screwdriver still buzzed within his system. A heavy hand brought down the empty glass to the countertop; he could still 'feel' Aya's emotions within his mind. He sighed contently as some of his fiery locks fell on his face. Just knowing that the redhead was like this because of him nearly brought a tear to his eye. To break someone like him- the infamous cool, calm, and collected leader of Weiß... it was truly an achievement. He chuckled harshly licking his lips, emotions were truly for the weak-minded, and Aya was more than enough proof of that logic. Glazed sapphire eyes stared at the wall in front of him as he laughed heartlessly The sound of his voice seem to bounce off the sides of the room echoing through the darkened corridors. "Little Weiß angel no more..." He whispered callously.

**xxxxx**

After Aya heard the telepath's footsteps travel down the hallway he allowed his body to relax. He still was sore, but was thankful that he had gotten back enough strength to move. He didn't even think about looking back at the present the telepath had left him only turning his gaze traveled back to the pocketknife that still was snug inside his palm. One cut, one stab, one slash... he could end it all the pain and suffering he carried within him. So many times guns, whips, or swords had injured him, but he lived through it every single time. What did he care if he added another to his collection? For that matter... what would anybody care? He brought the knife up to his chest, the cold metal pressing against his skin. He had really never thought of dying, it would come for him eventually but he never dreamed it would end like this… then again maybe he did deserve it; to die as nothing more than a worthless, dead-beat assassin. He gripped the knife firmly taking it to his left wrist. The tip of the blade was positioned upon the vain located on his wrist then, he pressed down. Whatever feeling he had that made him stop Schuldich from killing him before was now gone, maybe this really was what fate had in mind for him... His eyes seemed to loose their color as the minutes passed by, completely forgetting what he was doing. There was a deathly coldness in the room that he both hated and at the same time wanted all the same at that moment. There was nothing worth living for, everything he had was shattered, and he didn't care what happened to him any longer.

((... Ran?)) A soft voice whispered.

Aya's eyes widened when he heard that familiar tone. _... Aya-chan? _He answered back, looking in the room. He didn't know if it was in his mind, or just the wind. He stared at the door Schuldich had previously went out a few minutes ago. He watched as the shadow that suspended over the door moved slowly, beginning to spin in circles. Aya didn't move from where he was only wondering in wild confusion what the hell was happening. The shadow broke free from it's grip on the floor, beginning to stand tall as if it were a fully bloomed flower. Aya stopped breathing thinking that this was some kind of sick joke that Schuldich was playing on him. He closed his eyes feeling his stomach lurch back and forth repeatedly.

((Ran?)) The voice said again sounding more stronger than last time. ((Big brother?)) It echoed having a trace of sadness within it.

Aya swallowed hard trying to calm himself down. There was no way even Schuldich could ever mimic Aya-chan's voice like that. Even in two years Aya could still pick her out of thousands of imitators. He was hesitant before opening his eyes again to look back at the shadow. His breath hitched when he realized that the shadow he had seen was replaced by her image.

Aya-chan smiled at Aya walking a few steps towards him. She was dressed in the same hospital gown at Aya had seem the night before. Each step that she took was fluent, making her look almost angelic. ((What are you doing?)) She said looking at the pocketknife in his hand.

Aya just continued to lay where he was, afraid to even move. His eyes shifted back to the knife his hand "... Nothing." He whispered.

Her hand went to the blade, running a finger across it. ((It doesn't look like anything big brother)) She sighed softly but managed to crack a smile on her lips. ((I have missed you so much big brother))

His gaze dropped from her face finding that he could not smile back at her. "... I'm sorry."

Aya-chan look at him a little confused, ((For what?))

"You're in a coma because of me. . ."

((No. . . that was not your fault)) She said in a quiet tone.

". . . I should have seen in sooner."

((Please don't blame yourself for the accident. You did protect me then. . . and you still are now)) She paused bending down towards his face. ((Big brother, you'll always be there for me won't you?))

"Of course I will. I'll never leave you Aya-chan."

((Never? Do you promise?))

"... I promise."

She smiled at him, ((I love you so much Ran))

"I love you too."

((Please don't leave me big brother...))

"No..." Aya said reaching up to hold her hand, "I... I would never do that to you." Tears freely fell down his face not even caring how weak and pathetic he looked. It hurt, not matter hard he could deny it Schuldich should have just put a bullet in him.

((Why are you crying?)) Aya-chan asked looking at him worried. ((I've never seen you cry before))

"I'm scared. . ."

((... but why?))

"I don't want to lose you. I've lost so many things that were precious to me in the past. I just want you to wake up. . . I want to see you smile again."

A hand went to Aya's cheek. ((If you want to see me smile, then stop it))She implored. Her hand slipped free from her brother's grasp. ((Don't do this))

Aya looked at her in confusion, "I don't understand. . . what are you talking about?" He watched as Aya-chan stepped away from him. "Wait!" His hand extended to reach hers. Where are you going?!

((Ran, snap out of it!!)) She said frantically. ((You've got to wake up!!))

Aya inhaled sharply the sound of his sister's voice ringing inside his ear. The darkness surrounding him dissipated. His eyes shifted around only to find himself still naked and the smell of sweat and sex on Schuldich's bed. He immediately became aware of a warm liquid running down his wrist dripping on the hard wooden floor under him. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain at all. His vision blurred for a second before amethyst eyes wondered down. His right hand was white-knuckling the pocketknife as the tip of the blade pierced deeper into his vain. His grip on the sharp object loosened and he heard it clank loudly on the wooden floor under him. No... he couldn't allow himself to die- for her sake. . . He didn't want to see her alone like he had been. He griped his bloodied wrist with his right hand trying to slow down some of the blood seeping out of it. "A..ya..." He whispered.

Abruptly he began to feel sick to his stomach again. The smell of sex still lingered within his nostrils; the guilt from what he had done with Schuldich ate at him like a relentless plague. He couldn't hold it any longer. A choking sound was heard as the bitter contents pushed through his stomach traveling up his throat. He apparently had no intention to stop it this time, pushing himself on his knees and hands feebly crawling to the edge of the bed. Giving in to what his body demanded, he leaned over the side of the bed retching violently. A sloshing sound was heard as the liquid-like mixture spilled on the floor. Even as it was happening, he could see Schuldich's grinning face within his mind. He had Aya by the leash and that bastard was laughing- mocking him.

The Weiß leader's body turned around towards the bedside, his head falling forward to lean over the edge. The smell in the room still was irritating his stomach still. He needed to get out of there before there was nothing left in him. He used his elbows forcing himself to roll off the bed. There was a loud thud, as he landed hard on his right shoulder inches away from his vomit. There was a loud popping noise followed by continuous sharp stabs of pain emanating from his left shoulder. He had probably broken the bone, if not dislocated it out of the socket. Despite this, Aya hadn't made any audible noise at all from the fall.

The familiar clinking sound from the object Schuldich had thrown at him brought him out of his trance. He looked forwards finally seeing his gift and it made his heart sink. A pair of golden earrings, but they weren't just any earrings. . . they were Aya-chan's. A hand reached to where his earring was supposed to be, but it was gone. He had always kept one himself and the other one he had left with Aya-chan. He reached over with his right hand and grabbed the earrings carefully studying them. He could tell it was hers because of the Japanese characters written on it, she had gotten it custom made that night. The only way Schuldich could've gotten it is if he had... His heart sank finally understanding what Schuldich had meant. Schwarz was using her- they were using both of them like puppets. The bitter breeze of the air conditioner ran over his naked body. He was cold, physically and mentally cold. Things had just gone from bad to worse and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it or even try to escape it. Again, he could practically hear Schuldich's laugher in his head. _No, don't let him win. Get up Aya, GET UP!!_ However no matter how hard he tried, his body was incredibly weak from what had happened to him and it was much harder to balance with only one good arm. It was a futile effort on his part, no matter how badly he wanted to, his body couldn't rise from the floor. ..._Yohji. _He choked out finally giving up laying where he had fallen. As much as he wanted to, he was starting to face the truth of the situation he was in. His body curled into a fetal position trying to stop the shaking that his body was doing. _...help .. me._ He cried brokenly. However there was only one person that would hear his silent plea... and it would be from the person that he hated most in the world.

Owari.

(1) White Roses symbolize "You're heavenly and I am worthy of you."

FAQ:

Why did I let Schuldich win? (12/13/2006)

Because I got _tired _of seeing the same thing happen whenever Schwarz captured a Weiß member. I have see very few stories ever have ended with Schwarz winning. I could always expect the Weiß to do a rescue and got their man back, they fell in love with the Weiß assassin, or the Schwarz member died, so I thought I'd do something about it. From the first chapter I always intended for Schuldich to win.

Are you doing a sequel? (7/1/07)

After suddenly coming back to see Arlaikeeno's "Review", I have decided to start making blueprints for not only a sequel, but a prequel as well. Suddenly I want to see how far I can push each character... more.

In response to Arlaikeeno's "Review" (7/1/07)

I'll say this yet again, because obliviously you missed it. When I started writing this fanfiction I had _every_ intention of letting Schuldich win. While I kept some attributes from the each character in the series, they are –not- fully canon. Why? This fanfic was submitted way BEFORE I had even watched or read any manga. Eventually I got around to it, but that hardly matters. My interpretation of these characters were based off of the other Weiss Kreuz fan fictions I had been reading for the past month or so thus, it is a mixture of what I thought each character was like. Sorry if you felt that this fanfiction had to be PURELY accurate. I am not a psychologist, nor do I have accurate knowledge of what heavy emotional stress might do to a person, but I'm sure that it varies from person to person. "What is Mine" was written because I wanted to. The emotionally distress/broken Aya that you saw at the end of the story showed only THAT night with Schuldich and not any other days spend with Schwarz. It is a -gasps- cliffhanger! There has been a prequel and sequel floating around in my mind, and believe me, I have many ideas what to put Aya, Schuldich, Yohji, and others through. I guess the sudden, comical response that you have posted got me thinking back to this again and I'll thank you for that. However, I feel your "review" could have been sent via email or PM in reference to a QUESTION about how I created the characters in my story. I will not delete what you have said in the review section for my own purposes. I need good and bad reviews to learn about how to improve myself. This response will also be posted in the FAQ's at the end of the fanfic. Since you seemed to want to make a point, I'll make mine as well.

As for Aya being "forced to win?" I really think that is arrogant of you to say. Weiss, Schwarz, -anyone- has holes in their psyche, they are not perfect, nor do I HAVE to let them do anything. I let my reviewers' influence how the story progressed. _Crazy_ as it sounds, it –is- _my_ fanfic to do with what I find acceptable. If you care to talk, then please, by all means send me an email or PM. I'll be more than happy to respond to you just like I am right now. I may not be posting stories, but I do still write. The story stands, and I'm keeping it like this. If my fanfiction bothered you so much, no one forced you to keep reading it. If it was the dislike of having Schuldich win because it was such an unexpected ending, then that makes me smile. The reason being is because my story could have gone either way, and probably the majority of readers thought that I was doing the same cliché ending. Sadistic? Yes. Entertaining? You bet! I cordially invite you to write your own perfect canon characters, in your perfect canon world, with everything so PERFECTLY done. Until then, read the dramatic CDs, manga, TV series and other official Weiss Kreuz material to get your dose of canon. As the disclaimer of each chapter specifies, I'm not the one that owns this series nor their characters.


End file.
